KAMEN RIDER VS KAMEN RIDER SHOWA X2
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: As two worlds meet, cracks are created, and through these cracks people can switch places. Two people with similar faces, similar histories, but different lives will now meet. They will see each other's worlds and then confront each other. What happens when Riders from two completely different universes meet? Will they work together or attempt to destroy each other?
1. Switch Side A

**Foreword: I was just thinking about a what-if idea. Basically, what if the Shinichi's from two of my main series meet? Will it be a good meeting or disastrous They share a common past but have developed quite differently as they were put in different series and met different people who helped to develop them and define them. The other difference is that like a Movie War, it takes place after the end of one series and in the middle of the other. However, this is also non-canon which gives me more freedom to write the story. Now, without further ado, let us begin.**

* * *

**1.0: The Switch (SIDE A)**

Neo Domino's Duel Academy was one of the best schools in the country. As the school was centered around the objective of creating professional duelists, students were expected to have a basic understanding of the game Duel Monsters. However, subjects were not solely focused on the game. It was a well-rounded educational facility providing education in all required subjects. Students who graduated could become Professional Duelists but they could also become game designers. Some even ended up working in Industrial Illusions. One graduate even became a doctor.

The campus itself was huge, providing education from elementary level all the way up to high school level. It had multiple facilities, a large student body and a faculty made up of the brightest educators in the country. This was also the place where our story took place and the school our main character attended.

Our story began one night when students were generally not known to be present at school...At night things go bump in the night which meants that there was some kind of activity going on. Of course, it was not the kind of activity one would assume teenagers would partake in, if they were normal that.

* * *

"Get back here! Hey, I said get back here!" shouted a young man with indigo hair as he ran through a forest full of trees. His hair was short, parted in the middle, with a pair of 'antennae' sticking out from the top. Both his eyes were also indigo in color. He had the typical Japanese skin tone and was dressed in a black jacket over a green t-shirt with blue jeans and black boots. He also wore black fingerless gloves with a diamond-like gem on the right glove. He also wore rings on all four fingers and thumb on his right hand. Except for the middle ring, which was silver with a red stone, they were all shaped like black skulls. Around his waist was a belt and holstered in the right side was a gun with a combat knife holstered in the back.

His name was Shinichi Sanban-Banabara, and he was chasing after someone through the forest. He saw the figure fleeing from him, dodging trees as he maneuvered his way through the dense forest. His eyes couldn't make out any of his features. It was like his target was a corporeal shadow in human shape. Eyes narrowed, he swiftly drew his gun and fired. The bullet flew but failed to hit its mark.

"_Kuso_!" His target hadn't just avoided getting themselves shot, they had just _vanished_. Shinichi stopped to look around, scanning his surroundings. Despite it being dark, he could still see through the darkness. As his eyes began to glow, a couple of people caught up with him.

"Shinichi-san!" someone called and he turned to see Yuto Kiba and Koneko Toujou catching up to him. "We heard the shot. Did you get him?" asked Yuto, the one who'd called him earlier. He was a young man with blond hair and one of the most popular boys in Neo Domino's Duel Academy. He was dressed in the standard uniform for boys.

"No," Shinichi grumbled, upset.

"Did you miss him?" Yuto asked.

"What are you implying?" Shinichi asked. He didn't like anyone questioning his aim. It was like someone questioning his skill with a pistol. He was actually pretty good and had accuracy that was off the charts. He could shoot a target a mile away without even needing to use a scope. Scopes were just a convenience.

"You missed," Koneko Toujou remarked. She was a petite young girl with short silver hair and dressed in the standard uniform for girls, minus the red blazer. She also wasn't afraid to be blunt and say what was on her mind.

"I did not _miss_!" Shinichi denied. "I had a clear shot and he vanished!" The two stared at him, deadpan. They were skeptical and Shinichi didn't like that one bit. "Oh Shut up!"

"We didn't say anything," Yuto defended.

"Come on! We have to split up and corner him!" Shinichi went on ahead.

"He's very touchy, isn't he?" Yuto asked Koneko, amused. Koneko didn't answer and went on ahead. Their Club President had told them to keep an eye on him. Rias Gremory saw Shinichi like a little brother and she would hate it if anything bad were to happen to him.

Shinichi Sanban-Banabara (born Shinji Banabara) was a member of the 20th Generation Vongola Famiglia. He was the 20th Boss' right-hand man, Storm Guardian and cousin. While initially resistant to the idea of joining a mafia group due to his past, he eventually and willingly joined the Famiglia which was made up of friends and family. Not only that, he was also a member of Duel Academy's Occult Research Club. The President of the club was none other than the beautiful Rias Gremory, who was also a childhood friend of his and an older sister figure whom he affectionately referred to as 'Ri-chan'.

His intimacy towards Rias, who was one of the most popular girls in school, had earned Shinichi the ire and envy of the males at school. It wasn't at all different from the school he'd gone to before transferring to Duel Academy.

What most didn't know was that Shinichi wasn't exactly a normal human being. He wasn't even part of Rias Gremory's peerage. As a high-ranking Devil, Rias could turn others into Devils to become part of her peerage. To become part of her peerage would mean becoming a Devil like herself and the others and he wasn't about to give up what little humanity he had left.

Shinichi Sanban-Banabara was in fact a Cyborg and the leader of a group of former GIN-SHOCKER Cyborgs known as the Renegades. Their goal was to destroy the terrorist organization and crush it once and for all. They were still fighting the organization who was responsible for causing their last school, Youkai Academy, to be closed down for repairs. It wouldn't be open until repairs were complete, which would take months. To Shinichi, thew war against GIN-SHOCKER was a personal one.

"OK, where are you, you son of a bitch?" Shinichi asked as he scanned the area. "Come out, come out wherever you are...because when I find you I'm gonna shoot you up the ass..."

"_You're a very vulgar one, aren't you?"_

Shinichi became alert as he drew out his combat knife and raised his gun, the Redeemer, demanding, "Show yourself!"

"_And so quick to show __aggression.__ There's so much anger in you. I wonder why..."_

"Just keep talking," murmured Shinichi. As long as he heard the voice he could use the sound to pinpoint the source and location. Then, he would strike and subdue the target..

"_Is that permission? Well, if you will allow me to speak then I shall speak. Your name is Shinichi Sanban-Banabara, am I right?"_

"So you know who I am. The question is: who are you?" Shinichi responded. "It's bad manners not to introduce yourself."

"_And isn't it bad manners to draw your weapons on someone without a reason?"_

"Oh, I have a reason. Students have been disappearing and we realized it was the work of something supernatural. We tracked it down to this place and found you skulking about."

"_Oh, so you immediately assume I was responsible."_

"Running away makes you look guilty," Shinichi argued. "We just wanted to ask you a few questions, to know what you did to all those students that vanished."

"_Oh, and what will you do if you don't like the answer? Punish me?"_

"If it comes to that, yeah. I'm giving you a chance. Give yourself up now and maybe I'll go easy on you," Shinichi negotiated.

"_Just __**one **__chance?"_

"That's all you're getting from me."

"_It must've been awful, to have your entire life __centered __around pain, death and betrayal,"_ the voice continued. "_Your life has been filled with so much violence and bloodshed that it has become part of you, hasn't it?_"

"You don't know anything about me," Shinichi hissed.

"_Even when surrounded by friends and family, you still feel all alone, like they can never understand what you've been __through__,__"_ the voice continued. "_Although, you've never really felt like talking about it either, have you? You keep things from them, horrible things. You bottle it all up. You're so full of secrets, aren't you?_"

"Shut up," Shinichi demanded.

"_If only they knew what you were truly capable of, how would they look at you? It wouldn't be pleasant, I'm guessing? You're always fighting monsters and before you know it you're a monster too."_

"Come on out!" Shinichi ordered.

"Shinichi-kun?"

"Moka-chan?" Shinichi asked. "Shouldn't you be with Ri-chan, Ake-chan and Asia-chan?" The pink-haired girl who approached him was beautiful, with long hair and green eyes. She had a beautiful figure and was clad in a green blazer over a white shirt with a short, brown pleated skirt. She had on white socks and black shoes. Around her neck was a black collar with a silver cross hanging from it.

Her name was Moka Akashiya and she was Shinichi's best friend and girlfriend. He'd met her on their first day at Youkai Academy and they had become best friends immediately. Their relationship was founded on the fact that she enjoyed the taste of his blood. She was a Vampire so it only made sense that she drank blood. Up until she met him though, she fed off blood packs but now she would often drink his blood because it tasted so good. He became her friends simply because she had asked. She was the first person he'd met at the start of his new life, which was why she was so special to him.

"I heard you so I came looking for you," she said. "What's going on?" She was out here, joining the Occult Research Club on their investigation. She had a feeling that Shinichi would need her help.

"I think I found the perp but I can't pinpoint his location," Shinichi said.

"_Obviously, I do not want to be found by the likes of you_." Moka gasped when she heard the voice and Shinichi pulled her close to him.

"Stay close," he cautioned her. He knew she could take care of herself but he had every right to be concerned for her well-being.

"_And who is this? The Vampire who dares to fall in love with a machine?" _the voice said tauntingly. "_Is your name Moka Akashiya by any chance?_"

"How do you know that?" she asked, feeling a little scared.

"I think it's reading our thoughts," Shinichi informed her. He hated mind-readers. They poked their nose into business that was not their own.

"_Hahahaha. Oh, if only it were __**that **__simple."_

"How about you come out and talk to us face-to-face?" challenged Shinichi.

"_How about you drop your weapons? Oh, that's impossible, isn't it? I mean, you are a weapon yourself. Even if you aren't wielding any, you're still armed. You're always armed. Once I show myself, you'll just zap me with your eyes."_

Shinichi bristled. This guy(?) knew about his laser eyes. Not many knew about them until he used them.

"What will it take to get you to show yourself?" Shinichi asked.

"_Oh, well, it's quite simple, really. You only need to answer a riddle."_

"Alright," Shinichi agreed.

"Shinichi-kun, are you sure?" she asked.

"It'll be fine. But just incase, call for backup, OK?" he said to her. He addressed the voice, "OK, what's your riddle?"

"_My riddle is this: What is golden, goes around and around infinitely, and affects everything? We can't escape from it, we can't run from it, and we can't stop it. It starts but never ends and we must always obey it. What is it? You have only a minute to answer."_

"What kind of riddle is that?" Moka asked. It didn't make sense to her.

"_Tick-tock, goes the clock. Time is running out. When it goes, I shall run, and I will never stop. I will be gone and you will lose me, and you shall never find me. Because tick-tock, goes the clock, you wasted time to play," _the voice said playfully in a sing-song voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shinichi questioned. "What is golden and I can't escape it?"

"_Yes, and you have just wasted 6 second with that question. You have less than 54 seconds to answer,"_ the voice taunted. _"49 seconds to be exact."_

"Just lemme think!" Shinichi hissed. He repeated the riddle, "'What is golden, goes around and around infinitely, and affects everything? We can't escape from it, we can't run from it, and we can't stop it. It starts but never ends and we must always obey it_'._" He scratched his head and cursed in frustration,"Dammit!"

The seconds passed and Moka watched in anticipation as Shinichi tried to find the answer to the riddle.

"_Time's Up!_" the voice cackled. "_And now it's time for the penalty!_"

There was a flash of lightning, a crash of thunder, which was followed by a loud scream of pain.

* * *

Rias, Akeno, Yuto, Koneko and Asia regrouped. Rias Gremory, the President of the club, was a voluptuous redhead with long hair and green eyes. She filled out her Duel Academy uniform, complete with blazer, very well, with a short black skirt. Her friend and Vice-President, Akeno Himejima, was just as voluptuous as she, with her dark hair tied up in a ponytail. Asia Argento was a petite blonde who wore a vest instead of the blazer with her own uniform. She, like Koneko, was quite petite.

"Where's the target?" Akeno asked.

"We lost him," said Yuto. "But Shinichi-san went up ahead."

"Where's Akashiya?" Koneko asked.

"Oh, Moka-san sensed that Shinichi-san might need help," said Asia.

"Where's Shinji?" Rias asked. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning came crashing down nearby and they all heard a loud scream of agony, one which they recognized.

"Shin-chan!" Akeno exclaimed. Rias ran towards the source of the scream, worry clenching her heart. Akeno followed and the rest of the Occult Research Club also went along to see what had happened.

* * *

Shinichi had failed to answer the riddle and Moka witnessed before her eyes, helpless, as a bolt of lightning suddenly and unexpectedly came crashing down on him. He'd screamed in agony, the same way he'd screamed as a child when GIN-SHOCKER had tortured him.

"Shinichi-kun!" Moka cried out to him. The smoke and dust settled and she saw him lying in a charred crater with smoke rising into the air. "Shinichi-kun!" She ran towards the crater and knelt down to gently cradle him in her arms. The Occult Research Club touched down from the air, folding their wings.

"What happened?" Rias asked frantically when she saw Shinichi in Shinichi's arms.

"He's hurt!" Moka cried.

"We better take him back to the club room," said Akeno as she formed a portal. "Everyone."

Moka picked Shinichi up with a look of concern in her eyes. "Just hold on. We'll get you healed up, Shinichi-kun."

"We better call his cousin as well," recommended Rias. "He'll want to know." They all entered the portal forgetting about the target as they were more concerned over Shinichi's wellbeing. Meanwhile, as they withdrew, a figure in the shadows watched them and grinned.

"_Take it home, but can you be sure, if you've taken home the right one?_" he quoted in a sing-song voice.

* * *

Moka gently put Shinichi down on the couch and backed away to allow Asia to work her magic. She was the Occult Research Club's healer. Asia activated Twilight Healing and began work on healing Shinichi. Slowly, the burns he'd received from the electrocution began to fade. When her glowing hands passed over his right arm, she stopped as she noticed something wrong.

"Asia-chan, why did you stop?" Rias asked.

"It's his arms," said Asia. "I can't heal them."

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked. "Is something wrong with your Sacred Gear?"

"No," Asia shook her head. "It's just that his arms don't feel real. They aren't flesh and blood." Now that really surprised them. They knew he was a Cyborg, which would account for the metal and mechanical parts implanted in his body. His skeleton was also steel-plated, but they were well aware that his arms were still mostly flesh and blood, despite having wires and circuitry in his flesh.

Moka also noticed something missing as she pointed out, "His Mana Stone and rings are gone."

Yuto also said, "Hey, is it just me, or does he seem _taller _to you?"

Koneko also noticed this with a keen eye. Shinichi's clothes seemed a bit tighter on him too. And did he look slightly older. She noticed movement and said, "He's waking up."

Shinichi began to stir. His eyes eyes began to open and he slowly sat up. "Ow...my aching everything..." he groaned. The Occult Research Club was relieved as he scanned the room. "Where am I?"

"You're back at the clubroom, Shinji," said Rias. "You were hurt so we brought you back so Asia-chan could heal you."

"Thanks," he said gratefully. He then asked them something that they did not expect, "I just have one more question: who the heck are you all?"

They could only look at him in confusion and horror.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Well, that's one half of the story's prologue. The next half will be coming soon. Hopefully, I get some good feedback from this one because this was an idea I had which I felt needed to be written. Wanna know what's going on? Just keep reading. Also if you wanna know what the answer to the riddle is, well, you'll just have to wait. You can also try to answer via reviews or PM and I will confirm if your answer is correct or not.**


	2. Switch Side B

**1.5: The Switch (SIDE B)**

He had just appeared before them, completely out of the blue. He had arrived via a red telephone box of British design which appeared out of thin air. When it materialized, Shinichi recognized the sound it made being similar to the one the Doctor's TARDIS made. When Alan stepped out of the door, he appeared much older than the last time they had seen him. There was just something in his eyes that told him that he'd seen and experienced so much and now he wanted to share those experiences and sights with them.

"Come with me and see everything," Alan Smith had said to the couple.

With an invitation like that, how could Shinichi Banabara and Rena Ryuugu, 22 year old college students resist? As soon as they went inside the machine that Alan called the TARDIS, Rena was amazed at how bigger it looked on the inside compared as to the outside. Shinichi took it in stride, having experienced the same thing in the Doctor's TARDIS but noted the interior's design to be different and more befitting Alan's taste. Though, he had asked Alan why the TARDIS was red instead of green and Alan told him that his TARDIS just liked the color red more and Alan didn't want to argue with his time vessel.

Since that day they stepped aboard and became part of Alan's crew on the TARDIS, they had been to so many different places in the Multiverse. Not only did they visit alien worlds and periods of their native timeline, but also visited alternate realities, dimensions and parallel worlds with different realities. At one point they had visited a modern Japan which had never adopted any Western clothing and then they even came upon a Japan which had aliens coexisting with the locals like it was normal. They even visited realms of demons and spirits.

But they didn't just drop by for a visit. It would seem that every time they visited a new place, there was a crisis or disaster they needed to avert. They had made and defeated many enemies who they had dealt with by aiding Alan. He was really walking in the Doctor's footsteps only at a Multiversal scale. Wherever or whenever they landed, they would save the day.

And it had all started when Alan had said to them, "Come with me and see everything."

And that had been 8 weeks ago, for them at least. As the TARDIS was a time machine as well it would land them back and return them in mere moments to their own world. People wouldn't have noticed that they had ever gone anywhere. Even if nobody saw them for five minutes, the truth was that Shinichi and Rena would've been gone for weeks or months traveling with Alan aboard his TARDIS.

Speaking of our crew, they were just returning to Hinamizawa again for another pitstop. When the TARDIS materialized, it made its warping and whooshing noise as it appeared right next to the local phone booth of the village. As mentioned before, the TARDIS resembled a British telephone box, painted red, with tinted black windows and 'TELEPHONE' written above. The door opened and the occupants stepped out.

"Well, that was an interesting adventure," said Alan Smith, a young man in his late teens with short silver hair and violet eyes. He was dressed in a green jacket over a black shirt with blue jeans and brown shoes. He also had on a pair of horn-rimmed glasses.

"Too bad we couldn't stay any longer," sighed Rena. She was a young woman with short auburn hair styled in a bob-cut. She wore a white blouse with short sleeves and a red skirt that came down to her knees.

"Rena-chan, because they thought you slew the demon, they wanted you to stay as their Goddess and Queen," Shinichi deadpanned. He had indigo hair that was parted in the middle with a couple of strands that stuck out the top like antennae. His eyes were indigo as well. His clothes consisted of a blue shirt with a black open vest and black slacks with white sneakers. "You know why we couldn't stay."

"But the feast was fun," said Rena. Alan pulled a spear out of the side of the TARDIS.

"But not the angry mob as we were making our escape," Shinichi noted.

"Well, it's safe to say we won't be visiting that place in a long time," said Alan. "I'm starving."

"Come on, let's go see Kaa-chan," said Shinichi. "We shouldn't be far."

"And she must want to see photos," beamed Rena.

"Definitely," Shinichi said as he patted his bag which had his camera. He took pictures of all the places they had been. This last trip had lasted them about 6 weeks and they had seem so much this time around.

Alan snapped his fingers and the TARDIS door was locked. "Off we go then!" he said as he put his arms around his brother and future sister-in-law before they went on their merry way. As they were walking away, a shadow figure poked its head out from behind the TARDIS.

"_You travel all around to see, but are you truly aware of the hidden darkness, of evil so great that it sees you but you can't see it? Or are you so blinded by the splendor of the many universes to even notice that evil has followed you and wants you destroyed? Oh, please be quick for time is running out. Notice it fast before your time runs out."_

And with that said, the figure was gone.

* * *

By the time the trio arrived at Shiori's house, Shinichi and Rena both hugged her. They missed her so much.

"What's this for?" Shiori asked.

"We just missed you, Shiori-san," said Rena.

"But I just saw you an hour ago," Shiori blinked.

"We were just on another trip with the TARDIS," said Alan. "It's been like six weeks for them."

"Oh, I see," Shiori nodded. "Well, come on in and tell me everything."

"I got pictures of our adventures too," Shinichi said.

"Well, we'll look at them over some tea. Alan, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to," Alan smiled.

* * *

"And this is when we visited that planet of insect people," said Shinichi as he showed Shiori another picture in their album over some tea.

"We helped to overthrow a tyrant and put the rightful king back on the throne, reuniting him with his beloved wife," smiled Rena. It was so romantic.

"And what happened to the tyrant?" asked Shiori.

"He tripped and fell into a pit, feeding the beast he fed his enemies and prisoners too," Alan remarked. "To be honest, he deserved it when he tore free from the guards and tried to attack us."

"He should've gone quietly," Shinichi shook his head.

Shiori pointed to another picture showing Shinichi inside some kind of flying machine. "And when was this taken?"

"The Rocket Grand Prix of 4532," Alan said. "That picture was taken on Mars."

"I had to [take] participate in the race while Alan and Rena were investigating some shady dealings," Shinichi said. "Long story. True story."

"An interesting story," said Rena.

Shiori couldn't help but feel envious. These kids were having all sorts of adventures. But still, she wouldn't trade away the life she had. She loved her son, his girlfriend and she also loved all the people they had met and befriended. They were like a large family of heroes. They had even saved this world a few times as well and were famous for it.

Sho-chan, Shiori's youngest son, looked up to and idolised his big brother. He might be young but he understood that Shinichi was a hero who'd done many amazing things. One day, he wanted to grow up to become just as amazing.

* * *

Rika and Hanyuu Furude, a pair of young girls whom Shiori had taken in and adopted, also returned after school. Shinichi and Rena went and hugged them, having missed them. From the couple's perspective, it had been ages since they saw the girls and Rena couldn't help but want to hug them. They were just so cute. Rika and Hanyuu just accepted the hugs.

* * *

By dinnertime, Tatsuyoshi Kasai, Shiori's second husband and Shinichi's stepfather, returned from work. He was a large man, with short hair, a stern expression and square jaw. He was dressed in black like a secret agent and even though he had a rough and tough exterior, he was a loving husband and father. When Sho-chan saw him, he ran up to him and Tatsuyoshi picked up his son and put him on his shoulders.

"Tadaima, Shiori," he greeted.

"Okaeri, Tatsuyoshi-kun," she said before kissing his cheek. "Dinner's almost ready. Oh, and Shinichi, Rena and Alan are joining us."

"I see," Kasai noted as he saw the three young people sitting on the couch in the living room.

Alan joined the diverse family at dinner and he told them about some of the odd and amazing things he, Shinichi and Rena had seen on their latest trip. He couldn't stay long, unfortunately. The Multiverse was a huge place and he still had places he could explore in time and space. He really was following in the Doctor's footsteps.

* * *

"Home sweet home," said Shinichi as he and Rena returned to their shared apartment in Shishibone City. It was where they lived ever since enrolling in Shishibone University together. It wasn't very far from Hinamizawa and many of their friends attended the same college as well.

"I can't wait to sleep in our own bed again," Rena smiled. Shinichi grinned and pulled her into a hug and a kiss.

"Me neither. And I can't wait to see what you bought from that lingerie store in 2135, USA," Shinichi said in anticipation.

"Well, just let me take a bath and you will," she teased and he released her. She just took a single step before black bars rose up around her. They reached from the floor way up to the ceiling, trapping her in place. She gasped in shock at the unexpected trap. It was a cage of shadows.

"Rena-chan!" Shinichi grabbed the bars and tried to break Rena out. However, he could not break the bars. What was going on?

"Shin-kun, get me out of here!" she screamed.

"I'm going to get you out!" he promised as he tried harder/

"_Oh, I have no doubt about that, Shinichi Banabara," _a mysterious voice spoke to them. Rena gasped and Shinichi glared around their apartment.

"Who are you!? Where are you!? Show yourself!?" Shinichi demanded.

"_Hm, your manners need some work. Is that how you greet a guest?"_

"You're not a guest, you're an intruder," Shinichi countered.

"_Intruder...uninvited guest...who really cares about semantics?"_

"What do you want?" Shinichi looked around.

"_You're trying to find me. Well, you are actually looking in the right place and the wrong place at the same time."_

"What?" Shinich cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"_I'm here, and not here, yet I am everywhere..."_

"Start making sense, damn you!" Shinichi shouted.

"_Temper, temper, young Rider. The life and freedom of your girlfriend is at stake. Is it really smart to provoke the one holding her hostage? Look at how easily I trapped her and you. My, if I wanted to, I could take away the air you breathe or even rip your life out of your bodies."_

"You can't."

"_Can't I? Are you sure? Can you really be absolutely, positively sure that I do not hold such power?" _Shinichi was silent. _"Good. Very good. You really are clever."_

"What do you want?" Shinichi asked.

"_I'm just bored so I wanted to challenge you; I want you to answer a riddle."_

Shinichi was outraged. The voice had trapped Rena simply to ask him a riddle?

"So, what's the riddle?" Shinichi challenged. He was good at riddles and puzzles so this should be easy.

"_My riddle is this: What is golden, goes around and around infinitely, and affects everything? We can't escape from it, we can't run from it, and we can't stop it. It starts but never ends and we must always obey it. What is it? You have only a minute to answer."_

Shinichi's eyes widened. That was the riddle? What did it mean? What was the answer? He had only one minute? How was that fair?

"OK, think Shinichi," he mumbled to himself. "Think..."

"_Tick-tock, goes the clock, Rider_," the voice taunted. "Time's running out."

"Give me a minute!"

"_You don't have a minute, and neither does she," _the voice mocked. "_You have less than 45 seconds remaining. Think hard and smart. What is it?_"

"Shin-kun..." Rena said worriedly.

"I...I don't know..." Shinichi couldn't figure it out, much to his horror.

"And time's up," said the voice. "Sorry, but you lose. Now, here's the penalty."

Shinichi screamed as he was zapped by lightning and Rena screamed out in horror, "SHIN-KUN!"

* * *

Alan was in the TARDIS doing some maintenance when the warning bell rang. Something was wrong. He immediately tracked down the source of the disturbance and the screen showed him the coordinates. Immediately, he went to work and turned on the engine to take him to the source of trouble.

"Up, up and away!" Alan declared. The TARDIS shook as it began to move.

* * *

**VWOORP! VWOORP! VWOORP!**

Shinichi was lying on the floor and Rena was freed once the TARDIS began to materialize in their living room. The door opened and Alan came out, "What happened?"

Rena was about to explain when Shinichi came to and woke up with a start at the unfamiliar surroundings. He then jumped to his feet and looked at both Alan and Rena with wide eyes.

"Shin..." began Rena in relief.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Shinichi shouted, pointing at Alan and Rena. Their eyes widened in shock.

"...This can't be good," uttered Alan.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And Shinichi freaks out at both Alan and Rena. He acts like he doesn't recognize them. What exactly is going on? The answer to that might surprise you or you might've suspected it from just reading "The Switch (Side A)". Also, have you figured out the answer to that riddle yet? I bet it's driving you nuts trying to figure out. Well, I had fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading this.**


	3. Same Face Side A

**2.0: Same Face, Different Person (Side A)**

"Thank you for the tea," said Shinichi as he accepted the cup before taking a sip. It was several minutes after Shinichi came to and the Occult Research Club was worried about him. When he'd asked them who they were with no signs of recollection on his face they had a reason to be concerned.

"It's no problem, Shinichi-san," said Asia.

"This is delicious. What's it in it?" he asked.

"Milk and honey, just the way you like it."

"Are you OK, Shinichi-san?" Yuto asked. "Moka-san said you were hurt."

"Did you hit your head or something?" Koneko questioned.

Shinichi thought, '_OK, they seem to know who I am and are worried about me, but since I don't know who they are there's only one explanation.._.'

Asia asked, "Shinichi-san, are you alright?"

Shinichi blinked and answered, "Ah, I'm fine...um..."

"Asia. Asia Argento."

"Thank you, Argento-san," said Shinichi politely.

"Shinji, don't you recognize us?" Rias asked.

"We're your childhood friends," said Akeno.

"I think I would recognize you both," said Shinichi. How could he forget a pair of voluptuous beauties with great endowments? "But nothing rings a bell." He added, "Also, don't call me 'Shinji.' Only my mother gets to call me that."

Moka was worried as she watched. Had that lightning that zapped him caused him to get amnesia? Luckily, she had called for help. Maybe he could help sort this out.

Before Shinichi awoke after being electrocuted by lightning, she'd feared the worst. Fortunately, being more Cyborg, he was more durable and less likely to be killed by lightning. That didn't mean she couldn't be worried. Rias and Akeno were just as frantic as she when they found him lying in a charred crater. They immediately forgot about finding some rogue demon and had brought him to the Occult Research Club's clubroom to be healed.

Asia had seemed concerned during the healing but Moka didn't care since she was so relieved to see him wake up. But when he'd asked them, "Who the heck are you all?" Moka felt like her entire world had been torn apart. She feared that the lightning bolt had erased his memories and given him amnesia again.

The door opened and Yuji came in, looking seriously alarmed. "Where is he? Is he OK?"

"Yuji," said Moka gratefully as she saw him. Maybe he could help them with their current situation.

"I came as soon as you told me something was wrong with Shin," said Yuji as he hugged her to comfort her. "How is he?"

"He doesn't remember us," Moka answered. "I think he's got amnesia, again."

"Tell me everything," said Yuji.

Shinichi spotted Yuji and wore a smile and look of recognition on his face, "Hey, Yuji! What's up? Long time no see!" All eyes were pointed at Yuji.

"Well, it looks like he recognizes _you_," Yuto remarked. Now this was weird. He couldn't remember any of them but he immediately knew who Yuji was. "Maybe this is selective amnesia or something." It was possible.

"OK, can anyone please tell me what happened to Shin?" Yuji asked. Rias stood up.

"I was responsible for tonight's excursion," Rias began. "We were tracking down a demon who we suspect is involved in the disappearance of several students. We split up. Shinji (Shinichi's eyes narrowed at how she said his birth name so casually) went ahead to pursue the demon."

"I caught up with Shinichi-kun," Moka continued, "That was when we heard the voice but couldn't see who was talking. Then the voice asked Shinichi-kun a riddle."

"What was the riddle?" Yuji asked.

Shinichi recited, "'What is golden, goes around and around infinitely, and affects everything? We can't escape from it, we can't run from it, and we can't stop it. It starts but never ends and we must always obey it. What is it?'"

Yuji blinked. That was not like any riddle he'd ever heard. "That's a weird riddle," Yuji remarked.

"Yeah, and I still can't make heads or tails from it," Shinichi said.

"You can remember a riddle but you can't remember us?" Akeno questioned, upset.

"Sorry," Shinichi apologized. "I haven't a clue who you all are."

"Then, Shinichi-kun got zapped and we brought him here for Asia-chan to heal him," said Moka. "Asia-chan also says she sensed that something was not right when she did."

"What do you mean?" Yuji asked.

"When I put my hands over his arm, I couldn't heal it because it wasn't flesh and blood," Asia answered. Yuji's eyes widened and he looked at Shinichi. It was then that he noticed the Mana Stone, the Storm Vongola Ring and the Skull Rings missing. Asia's words had also got him curious and concerned. What had that bolt of lightning done to him?

"Yuji, will he ever remember us again?" Moka asked.

"Don't worry, Moka," Yuji said gently. "He got his memories back once. He can get them back again. We just have to help him remember."

"How?" Moka questione.

"First, I'm going to ask him a few questions and then we'll go from there. But before we can do that, I'm taking him home."

"His bike is in the parking lot," said Moka.

"I'll send it back home," Rias offered. "You just go and get Shinichi home to get some rest and help him get his memories back."

Yuji saluted and said to Shinichi, "Come on, Shin."

"OK, Yuji," said Shinichi. He waved at the Occult Research Club, "See you guys later!" He left with Moka and Yuji.

"You know," Yuto began, "Doesn't he seem taller to you?"

* * *

Taking the 2012 Ford Mustang which was dubbed Lancelot, Yuji drove Shinichi back to the latter's apartment complex in the Tops residential area. Moka came along as well to help look after Shinichi and maybe help to jog back his memory.

"Your mom and Carl aren't home right now and Misato's with Hana and Michiru," Yuji informed Shinichi.

"How is Kaa-chan right now?" Shinichi asked as he exited the passenger side. Moka came out of the back seat as Yuji got out from the driver's side.

"She's doing great, but Aunt Shiori would freak out if she found out you got amnesia," said Yuji.

"Shouldn't I be in a hospital? Or go see a doctor?" Shinichi asked.

"Not right now. Come with me," said Yuji as he led the way. Shinichi and Moka followed with the pinkette taking hold of Shinichi's hand. She did notice as they entered the elevator and stood side-by-side that he was much taller than she remembered. They reached the floor and the elevator doors opened to let them out. Yuji led them back to Shinichi's apartment and opened the door with a special key card.

"Nice place," Shinichi remarked as they stepped out of the foyer, wearing the house slippers. He knew his mother could afford this. After all, Shiori was an author of bestselling novels.

"Your mother wanted to be nearby when you came to school here in the city," said Yuji.

"And where did I go to school before?" Shinichi asked.

"Youkai Academy," said Moka. "That's where you met me."

"Moka Akashiya," Shinichi nodded. Moka had introduced herself earlier to try and help jog his memory. If they couldn't get his memories back tonight, they would call Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari to help.

"Shin, I need you to sit down," said Yuji and Shinichi shrugged as he went and sat down on an armchair as Yuji and Moka sat down on the couch. "You've just experienced a major traumatic event."

"I was hit by a bolt of lightning," Shinichi replied.

"Yes, that, and I think it's fried your brain which is why you've lost your memories," said Yuji. He added, "You can remember me, for some reason."

"Of course I know you," Shinichi replied. "Why wouldn't I? We go way back."

"That is a good thing. Since you recognize me, this can help me to help you get your memories back," said Yuji. Morrigan had taught him how to deal with amnesiacs. He just needed to Shinichi a few questions to see what he remembered and what he didn't.

"OK, what is your name?" Yuji asked.

"Shinichi Banabara."

"What are your parents' names?"

"Shiori and Shotaro Banabara."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 22 years old."

Yuji blinked. _That _was unexpected. "What?"

"I'm 22," Shinichi repeated.

"No, you're not. You're 16," Yuji corrected.

"I think I'd know my own age, Yuji," Shinichi retorted. "I'm 22 and starting my fourth year of college."

"You're in high school," Yuji corrected. "You're in Duel Academy."

"I'm Shinichi Banabara, 22 years old, a Kamen Rider, I went to school in Hinamizawa and I'm a student in Shishibone University majoring in Literature," Shinichi argued. "I'd show you my ID but for some reason it's not on me. I also found myself in clothes that are a bit tight on me, surrounded by people I don't know but you, and being told I'm 16 when I'm clearly 22."

"Shinichi-kun, calm down," said Moka.

"Shin, relax," placated Yuji.

"I am calm, and I don't have amnesia," Shinichi retorted.

"Then why can't you remember Moka, or Rias, or Akeno, or everyone else from the Occult Research Club?" Yuji asked.

Shinichi sighed. It was time to come clean. "I know you because I've met you," he said to Yuji. "Actually, I met an alternate version of you." Moka and Yuji stared at him. "I know, it sounds crazy."

"By the Crimson Dragon, that lightning bolt must've really screwed with your brain," Yuji said in fear and Shinichi slapped himself in the forehead.

"No, it didn't, and it didn't put me to sleep so I know I'm not dreaming," Shinichi frowned. "Look, that blonde girl, Asia, said she couldn't heal my arms because they weren't flesh and blood. She wasn't wrong and I can prove it to you." He stood up and instructed them, "You guys might wanna stand back a bit." Yuji and Moka shared a look and got up to stand back. Shinichi punched his fists together, knuckles to knuckles, and caused circuitry lines to spread along his arms, surprising both of them. His arms were then coated in metal which expanded around his fists, giving him gigantic gauntlets.

"Shin...?" Yuji stared at the massive, metal fists in surprise.

"These are my Great Fists," he said and he changed his arms back. "And I'm guessing your Shinichi can't do that."

"No wonder Asia-chan said your arms weren't flesh and blood," Moka stated.

"Not just my arms, but my legs too," Shinichi said. "Complete cybernetic prosthesis." He pulled back his sleeves. "They just look like normal arms, but the skin is just a synthetic sleeve. If you take it away, you'll see the mechanical limbs."

Yuji frowned. If Shinichi's arms were mechanical, that meant that his real arms and legs had been cut off to replace them.

"How did you lose your limbs and how did you alter them like that?" Yuji asked.

Shinichi answered casually, like it wasn't such a big deal, "Oh, when I lost my original arms and legs, they were replaced with these cybernetic ones. But then I needed nanites to help make the connections more stable and natural. The side-effect was that I can change my arms and legs into anything I can imagine for combat. Really handy, no?" He smiled.

Yuji gaped in shock, "Wait, you _lost _your arms and legs!?"

"A psycho tore them off. Don't worry. He's gone now."

"Is there anything else about you that we need to know about?"

"I have a dragon living in my head along with the spirits of my Rider forms, my inner child, my dark side, and four Tsukumogami who play Old Maid on the weekend."

"You really aren't Shinichi," said Moka, eyes wide in realization.

"I am. I was born Shinji Banabara but I changed my name to Shinichi Sanban-Banabara," Shinichi told them.

"So, if you're not our Shinichi, where is he?" Yuji asked, freaked out by what he'd just seen and learnt.

"Well, if that lightning bolt hit your Shinichi like it hit me..." began Shinichi and he frowned in realization. "Great...it can only be a cross-dimensional transfer." Shinichi sighed. Something like this would be up ARMOR's alley. He should be able to contact them to rectify this.

"A what?" Yuji asked.

"A cross-dimensional transfer," Shinichi repeated.

"Cross-dimensional..." Yuji parroted. "You mean my cousin is in another dimension?"

"Alternate reality, parallel universe, take your pick," said Shinichi. "And since I'm here, that can only mean your Shinichi is with..." Shinichi smiled as he trailed off. "I see..."

"So, you know where my cousin is?" Yuji asked.

"Yeah, and don't worry. He'll be looked after. Trust me."

"Are you sure?" Moka questioned.

"He'll be fine," Shinichi said to Yuji and Moka. He mumbled, "I really wish I was dealing with DALEKs and Cybermen right now. I can at least predict what _they're_ going to do."

"I'm sorry, what?" Yuji asked.

"Just thinking out loud." Moka couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the apartment, sobbing. "What's wrong with her?" Shinichi asked.

"Shin, our Shin, and her are close," Yuji said. "They're dating." Shinichi blinked.

"Oh, I see..." It was no wonder the girl was upset. "Should I go talk to her?"

"Give her a minute," Yuji rubbed his temples. "This is one weird night."

"Tell me about it," said Shinichi. Yuji gave him a look.

"And you're not freaking out," Yuji commented.

"I've had my share of weird nights, and days. If you walked in my shoes, you'd know that this is just a walk in the park for me," Shinichi smiled mysteriously.

'_Shin...wherever you are...even if it's an alternate world...I hope you're OK...' _Yuji thought in worry.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And so begins the alternate world adventure. Of course, Shinichi (KRS) is used to these kind of weird things happening to him. Oh, the stories he could tell the Yuji of SV no Sekai...but still, this is just one side of the story. How is Shinichi (SV) dealing with suddenly being transported to an alternate universe where he doesn't recognize anything or anyone? Will he be able to deal with it as calmly as Shinichi (KRS)?**


	4. Same Face Side B

**2.5: Same Face, Different Person (Side B)**

Shinichi had his gun trained on Rena and Alan, demanding, "OK, who the heck are you people? Where am I? Where's Moka-chan!?"

Alan and Rena had their hands up and while it would be a breeze for Alan to disarm Shinichi in the blink of an eye, he thought it was much better to calm down the crazed young man standing before them. Right now, Shinichi didn't recognize either of them and had a gun aimed at them.

"Shin-kun, this is us. Rena and Alan," Rena said calmly as she stepped forward but he took aim at her once more. "Shin-kun, please!"

"Look, just back off, OK!? Just back off and let me think!" he shouted at them.

"Shinichi," Alan frowned. "I hate to do this, but you give me no choice." He blurred out of sight.

"What-!?" Shinichi let out before he received a Karate chop to the back of the neck. He dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"Was that really necessary?" Rena asked as Alan flipped Shinichi over.

"He had a gun aimed at us," Alan reasoned.

"He wasn't going to shoot," Rena argued.

"Couldn't take that chance."

"But-"

"I'm responsible for your safety," Alan interrupted.

"And he was freaking out so you better be grateful," said Bazel, a mystical sentient armband on Alan's left forearm.

"Now, time to see what's wrong." Alan put his hands on Shinichi's head and performed a mental scan. He then blinked. "Well, this is interesting."

"What?" Rena asked. "Did he lose his memories again?"

"No," Alan answered.

"Wait, let me guess. He's got another entity that's gotten into his head and now it's taken over. I swear, this kid's head should become a condo by now since he lets almost anything life there," said Bazel.

"No, that's not it either," said Alan. Although, he would have to admit that comparing Shinichi's mind to a condo was fairly accurate. He did have several entities inhabiting it. He had Kuro, Shinji, the Showa Era Riders, the Tsukumogami of Hinamizawa's treasures, St. George and the Dragon of Dragons living in his mindscape. It had to be quite crowded by now.

"So why doesn't he recognize us?" Rena asked, worried.

"That's simple: this isn't our Shinichi," Alan replied. Rena was speechless. Using telekinesis, Alan lifted Shinichi onto the couch and then used his power ring to bind him in green energy ropes.

"Is it really necessary for you to do this?" Rena asked as Alan had Shinichi tied down with green ropes as he scanned the Cyborg with his Sonic Screwdriver.

"I scanned his mind. He had every intent of shooting us if we provoked him. He was in so much panic that he was willing to do anything to protect himself," said Alan.

"But what's wrong with him? What did you mean that he wasn't our Shinichi?" Rena asked. Alan sighed.

"Like I said, he's a parallel version of our Shinichi. I know this because he's covered in the same kind of background radiation someone carries when they walk through a dimensional rift," Alan told her. "Plus, I scanned his memories. He's led a different life."

"What?" Rena asked.

Alan explained, "In the Multiverse, there exist parallel worlds. Those worlds would be almost identical to this one with some minor differences. You could meet people you knew but they would be different. You could even meet yourself. This Shinichi came from a parallel world and one centuries more advanced."

"So, where's _our _Shin-kun?" Rena asked.

"Probably ended up where this guy is from," said Alan. When he shone the Sonic Screwdriver over the rings and Mana Stone on Shinichi's right hand, he got extraordinary results. "Hm, interesting. These rings appear to be used as foci for his lifeforce so he can manipulate it. And this stone appears to possess a soul within it."

"Alan, can we get Shin-kun back?" Rena asked worriedly.

"We can, once this guy wakes up and tells us how they swapped places," said Alan. "You told me you were trapped by a disembodied voice and it told you a riddle. Shinichi couldn't answer so he got zapped. I'm guessing his story," Alan pointed at the unconscious and bound Shinichi, "Matches."

Rena looked at the Shinichi lookalike lying on the couch. Come to think of it, he looked younger and a little shorter. She picked up the gun he'd dropped when Alan used the Karate chop. It was beautiful. It was a black revolver pistol with a long guard under the barrel, with the Roman numeral XIII etched into the side. The underside of the barrel's end had a gold plate with a carving resembling a lion. The butt of the gun was also gold-plated and had a thin, red rope hanging from it.

When Shinichi came to, his eyes widened and he struggled to break free. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Calm down," Alan said gently. "You're safe."

"How can I be safe when you GIN-SHOCKER bastards are trying to kidnap me again!?" Shinichi screamed at them. "I don't know how you brought me here, wherever this is, but I'm not going back! You can't!" As he continued to struggled, his middle ring began to blaze with red flames. "Let me go!"

"Shin-" Rena began but paused herself. She couldn't call him 'Shin-kun' because he was a different person, even if he wore the same face. She corrected herself, "Banabara-san, please calm down. We're trying to help you!"

"Let me go!" Shinichi screamed and lasers shot out of his eyes and straight into the ceiling. Rena jumped with fright and Alan had to use his ring to seal Shinichi's eyes shut. "LET ME GO!"

"OK, laser eyes," Alan remarked, surprised. "I did not see that coming."

"Damn it! Let me go!" Shinichi shouted.

Alan warned, "If you don't calm down right now, I am going to hit you again."

"Do your fucking worst, GS-scum!" Shinichi spat.

"Oh shut the fuck up you crazy psycho!" Bazel snapped.

"Who said that!?" Shinichi demanded.

"Bazel, I recommend that you don't talk until we're sure he won't have another panic attack," Alan advised.

"Fine, but I think a good shock to the system is something he's going to need," rebutted Bazel. "I'm just saying."

"Get the phone, and call his mother," said Alan. "If anyone can convince him to calm down, it's her." Rena nodded and went to the phone.

"Shouldn't you call ARMOR?" Bazel asked.

"Only when absolutely necessary," said Alan as he kept his hold on Shinichi. He spoke to Shinichi, "Listen, we're not part of GIN-SHOCKER. In fact, GIN-SHOCKER doesn't exist in this world anymore."

Shinichi let out a scoff of disbelief, "You'd want me to believe that, wouldn't you? But GIN-SHOCKER still lives. We may have taken out most of their executives but as long as JUDO is still around GIN-SHOCKER will continue. You can't fool me."

"OK, smart guy, if we were GIN-SHOCKER then why the hell are you still alive?" asked Bazel.

"Bazel..." Alan said in warning, "I thought I told you..."

"Yeah, yeah, but I really don't like the way the kid is talking to you. I mean, after all you've done-"

"I don't do it for the respect and glory, Bazel," Alan interrupted. He addressed Shinichi again, "Now, Bazel made a good point. If we were part of GIN-SHOCKER, why have we kept you alive?"

"To interrogate me, maybe," Shinichi assumed. "To get information out of me. It's the only reason you're even bothering to keep me alive. Then you'll just brainwash me and turn me back into a weapon. I refuse!"

Alan grimaced. Yeah, GIN-SHOCKER would do that.

"I'm a psychic," Alan retorted. "If I wanted to brainwash you-which I won't-I'm sure I could've done it by now. And furthermore, I'm not part of GIN-SHOCKER. I'm part of the Green Lantern Corps and ARMOR."

"What the fuck are those?" demanded Shinichi.

Rena came back and informed Alan, "I've called Shiori-san. She should be here very soon." Hearing this, Shinichi continued to struggle.

He angrily spat, "I swear, if you people hurt my Kaa-chan, I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

"Well, he definitely isn't our Shinichi if he's issuing death threats at you," Alan frowned as he looked at Rena. It was heartbreaking to see someone who looked like her boyfriend behave so angrily. This wasn't the Shinichi they knew so they really didn't know him. "And also, GIN-SHOCKER still exists in his home universe."

"No wonder," Rena realized. GIN-SHOCKER had been the source of Shinichi's anger. They had done horrible things to him. This alternate version of Shinichi must've been through the same horrible experiences.

"He's also been traumatized by them," Alan continued. "I've seen reactions like this from Lanterns who suffer from PTSD: Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. They react violently to anything that reminds them of combat or conflict. It takes a while and a lot of psychological help before they can recover and become fit for duty."

Rena knelt down by the couch to examine Shinichi. He was young, around the same age when she'd first found her Shinichi. He also seemed to be full of rage directed at GIN-SHOCKER. It was the same anger that Shinichi displayed whenever he talked about Dr. Gebok. She could understand and sympathize with the anger this Shinichi was feeling and knew why he was acting like this.

He was scared because he just got ripped out of his own universe and put in an unfamiliar one and the sight of unfamiliar people caused him to freak out.

"Let's hope seeing Shiori-san will help him to trust us," said Rena.

"I'll just hold him until he tires himself out," said Alan. "But knowing Shinichi...he'll probably have just as much energy to spare."

"Right," nodded Rena.

* * *

Shiori had Tatsuyoshi drive her all the way to Rena and Shinichi's apartment. They even brought along Hanyuu while Rika stayed at home to watch over Sho who was asleep.

Rena had explained everything and Shiori knew that she was needed to help. Now, if Shiori hadn't experienced so many weird happenings since reuniting with her son years ago, she may not have believed Rena. Also, Rena was an honest girl and would never lie to Shiori without a good reason. When Rena had told her that they needed her help to calm Shinichi down, Shiori knew it was important. Once Rena elaborated on what was going on, the writer told her husband to get the car ready. Hanyuu also overheard and volunteered to help as her abilities would be helpful.

Rena heard the knock at the door and opened up to let Shiori, Tatsuyoshi and Hanyuu in.

"Where is he?" Shiori asked.

"In the living room. Alan has him restrained but he's still struggling to get free. I'm afraid he might hurt himself," said Rena. Shiori nodded and walked into the living room, followed by her husband and daughter. They found Shinichi on the couch, bound in green energy rope. His eyes and mouth were sealed as well.

"Why is he gagged and blindfolded?" Shiori asked.

"He has laser eyes," Alan deadpanned.

"And he just wouldn't shut up," added Bazel. "I mean, I've heard cursing but this kid really knows _a lot _of swear words."

"Remove the gag," said Shiori and Alan did. They were then all assaulted with loud curses. This time Shinichi was swearing at them in French. "Is that French?"

"Yes," Alan nodded. "He was swearing in Spanish and Portuguese before you came along. It was in the middle of his Portuguese rant that I gagged him."

"Shinji," said Shiori and Shinichi seemed to relax a bit.

"Kaa...chan?" Shinichi replied. "Did they get you too?"

"No, Shinji," said Shiori. "They're friends." She told Alan. "Take off the blindfold." Alan nodded. Shiori knew what she was doing and he did as told. Shinichi blinked and looked at his mother's face.

"Kaa-chan," he said and he saw all the unfamiliar faces. "What have you done? What's my Kaa-chan doing here?"

"She's here to help," said Rena. "To explain things from you."

"This is just a trick," he accused. "You people are all working for GIN-SHOCKER."

"Shinji, GIN-SHOCKER no longer exists in this world," said Shiori. Shinichi's eyes widened.

"...Wha-what?"

"It's true, son," said Tatsuyoshi. "GIN-SHOCKER was destroyed, thanks to you."

"No...I mean...we're still fighting them," mumbled Shinichi. "And who are you?" Shinichi asked Tatsuyoshi.

"He's my husband," said Shiori.

"Kaa-chan, when did you remarry?" Shinichi asked in confusion. "And weren't you dating Carl?"

"Who's Carl?" Shiori asked.

"Carl Washam, Misato's dad," said Shinichi.

"Well, now we know another difference from his universe," muttered Alan.

"OK, what's going on?" Shinichi asked in confusion. "Who the heck are you people?" he questioned. He looked at Hanyuu, a teenage girl with long lavender hair. "And are those horns?"

Hanyuu frowned. She really didn't like people pointing out the fact that she had horns. Fortunately, normal people couldn't see them. According to Alan, she had a natural perception filter that prevented people from noticing.

"I'm Hanyuu, your sister," she said. She corrected, "I mean _his _sister."

"What?" Shinichi asked.

"Shinji," said Shiori softly, "I know that this is a little hard to explain and believe, but the fact is that you're in an alternate universe."

"Alternate universe?" Shinichi repeated in disbelief. "You mean like parallel worlds, other dimensions and stuff like that?"

"Pretty much," said Alan. "As hard as it is to believe, this isn't your universe."

Shinichi wasn't sure if he could believe it but his mother looked so sincere and all these people didn't exactly look like the type to work for GIN-SHOCKER. However, he just wasn't sure if he could believe or that if he wanted to. If he was in an alternate reality, that meant these people were just strangers, even Shiori. She may look like his mother but she wasn't his mother.

"I'm...I'm so confused..." he started to cry. "Where's Moka...? Where's Aniki...?"

"Alan, I think you should let him go," said Shiori and Alan obeyed as he removed Shinichi's bindings. Shiori got on the couch and helped Shinichi sit up before hugging him. "It'll be alright. We'll help you figure things out."

"Well, at least he's not trying to attack us," said Bazel. Alan sighed. At least they managed to solve one problem. Now they needed to solve another problem. They needed to find a way to get this Shinichi home and then bring back their own. Because, in Alan's experience, a cross-dimensional transfer never happened without a good reason.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And that is Side B of 'Same Face, Different Person'. With Shiori's help, they've calmed Shinichi down but now he's confused and in unfamiliar territory. Again, this shows the huge difference between the two Shinichis. One of them is used to interdimensional travel. The other isn't and freaks out because he's in a different place without an explanation. Also, it shows that Shinichi still has a bit of PTSD from his time in GIN-SHOCKER which would account for his violent reaction. Fortunately, Shiori managed to calm him down enough so he could be told what was going on. **


	5. Figuring Things Out Side A

**3.0: Figuring Things Out (Side A) **

Awkward silence was shared between Yuji and Shinichi. It was actually more awkward for Yuji. Here sitting in the living room with him was supposed to be his cousin, Shinichi Sanban-Banabara. However, this was not his cousin, only someone who looked like him. This wasn't some long-lost twin or anything of the like, but an alternate version of Shinichi from an alternate world. Or so he claimed. However, there wasn't any other explanation as this Shinichi revealed he had abilities that the Shinichi they knew did not possess.

As for Moka, she became upset and ran out of the apartment. Neither Shinichi nor Yuji gave chase. Although, Shinichi wanted to but he knew his presence wasn't welcomed. He would just remind Moka that the boy she loved was gone and nowhere to be found.

Shinichi finally broke the silence and said, "This can't be easy for you."

Yuji cocked an eyebrow and shot back sarcastically, "Really? No shit, I never woulda guessed that."

Shinichi nodded, calmly, "I understand. He's your cousin and I'm just an impostor to you."

Yuji admitted, "Basically. I just don't know you, and I'd rather keep it that way."

"But I know you," said Shinichi. "Another version of you and I are friends. So why can't _we _be friends?"

Yuji blinked. He really couldn't argue against that. To be fair, this Shinichi hadn't done anything wrong. All this was just an incident beyond their control. "...OK, you got me there. I just don't know what to think or feel right now."

Shinichi smiled warmly as he assured Yuji, "Well, you don't need to worry about your cousin. I mean, if I'm here that means he's with people who are able to help him. Trust me."

Yuji felt reassured, "Alright, fine. I'll hold you to that then."

Shinichi's smiled widened, "Great, so, could you tell me a bit about yourself and your cousin. It's not everyday I meet alternate versions of people I know."

Yuji began, "Well, I'm the heir to the biggest mafia organization in the world. I have Shin as my second-in-command and his mom is my dad's sister."

"That's interesting. It's a little different from my life, though," Shinichi remarked with a shrug. The mafia deal was a bit surprising but he'd experienced far stranger things than to let something like that faze him. He was travelling the Multiverse with his little brother in a telephone box that was bigger on the inside. Things were likely to get weirder and weirder the more places they visited.

"Of course it would be. You said yourself. You're from an alternate reality."

"So, how did you meet him and find out he was your cousin?" Shinichi questioned.

Yuji began, "He came to my shop, the Dragon's Den, to ask for a custom bike and that was when it all started..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Moka was up on the roof crying. The city at night, with all the lights lit up, was beautiful. It was like staring down at stars on the ground. However, she couldn't enjoy the splendor as she just couldn't believe what was happening. Shinichi was gone and taking his place was another Shinichi that she knew nothing about. What if he was gone forever and she would have to live the rest of her life looking at this double?

"_Get a grip and stop sobbing_._ It's pathetic_," Moka-sama said from within the rosario.

"I can't help it," Moka retorted. "Shinichi-kun's gone."

"_He's not gone. He's just not here right now,"_ Moka-sama replied._ "And didn't you listen? Our Shinichi is fine."_

"How can you believe him?" Moka asked.

"_Even if he's fundamentally different, he's still Shinichi," _said Moka-sama. _"And he would never lie to us about something like this."_

"She's right, you know," Moka heard and she spun around. There was Leon standing a short distance from her. He then walked over to stand next to her as he continued, "Shinichi may keep secrets but he's honest where it counts."

"Leon, what are you doing here?" Moka asked.

"I sensed something so I decided to check it out," said Leon.

"You sensed something was wrong?" Moka questioned.

"I sensed that something that didn't belong here had just shown up," he clarified. "And this has something to do about Shinichi."

"In a way," said Moka. "Do you have time? It's a long and confusing story."

"Start at the beginning, and leave nothing out," said Leon.

* * *

"And since then I've always had his back," said Yuji as he finished the story.

"You really do remind me of my Yuji, and my little brother," said Shinichi.

"What's your brother like?" Yuji asked.

"An adventurer. He's always going to so many different places, meeting new people, fighting evil and saving worlds," said Shinichi. "I admire that about him. He knows he has power and uses it to help people."

"And the other me?" Yuji asked. Shinichi had mentioned that he knew another Yuji earlier.

"A good friend who's always been there to support me ever since we met," said Shinichi. "He's even got a family."

"Really?" Yuji asked.

"He's actually married to Misato," said Shinichi and Yuji's eyes widened.

"Misato!?" Yuji exclaimed. "She and I, I mean, he and her...?" Shinichi nodded. "So does that mean...?"

"This is dimensional travel, not time travel, but if your relationship is the same I don't have any doubts you'll be married," Shinichi replied. "He's even got a daughter. Actually, several daughters the last time I saw him."

"...Wow..." Yuji gawked. He recomposed himself, "So, now that I've told you about me, how about you tell me about yourself?"

Shinichi began, "Well, my life started when I woke up in the village of Hinamizawa during the summer of 1984..."

* * *

Leon listened, and did not interrupt until Moka finished, "And he's back at the apartment talking with Yuji."

Leon asked, "And you said he had mechanical arms and he made them big."

"That's right," Moka confirmed. "Is that important?"

"Yes, it is," said Leon. "Wait here. I need to go down there and talk to Yuji."

* * *

"So, you've fought terrorist organization, witches, crazy cyborgs, psychotic robots, madmen, gods and aliens," Yuji concluded after hearing Shinichi's story. "Actual gods and aliens?"

"I've had a very interesting life," Shinichi shrugged.

"And now you do all this while traveling in a phone booth," Yuji deadpanned. "And I thought it was crazy when you said that you used to travel around the Multiverse in a train."

"ARMOR does use trains as standard transportation," Shinichi stated. "That or dimensional rifts."

"What's ARMOR?" Yuji asked.

"Alter-Reality Monitoring and Operational Response (ARMOR) is an agency that monitors and polices the Multiverse," said Shinichi. "They are in charge of watching over and protecting the Multiverse, making sure there isn't any unlawful travel between different dimensions," said Shinichi.

"So, you belong to a group that guards the entire Multiverse?" Yuji asked in amazement.

"Somebody has to," admitted Shinichi. Frankly, ARMOR wasn't the only organization that looked after the Multiverse. There were others too. But ARMOR was the one that Shinichi was part of.

Yuji rubbed his temples. "All this is really giving me a headache."

Shinichi replied, "It's called 'culture shock,' I think."

"And you're not freaking out over this?" Yuji asked.

"I've faced war machines, killing machines, robotic android soldiers, demon lords, gods and nearly all manner of evil," Shinichi claimed. "Trust me, I'm used to it."

"I'm not sure if I believe you, but I'll take your word for it," said Yuji. This was a lot to take in for Yuji. He thought he was ready for the strange and unusual, but he was wrong. There far stranger things out there than he could possibly imagine.

"So, your Shinichi must've dealt with his Gebok, am I right?" questioned Shinichi.

"The bastard's dead now," said Yuji. "Good riddance."

"And hopefully he stays dead. My Gebok was too stubborn to stay dead. He always came back. Of course, that was before we found out he used android decoys to work in his place. It took us years to finally track the real Gebok down and make him pay for his crimes," said Shinichi.

"Did you kill him?" Yuji asked.

"I wanted to. I was so tempted. After all he did, he deserved nothing less. But when the chance came, I didn't kill him. I decided to show him mercy and let ARMOR deal with him. Now, he's enjoying a very long prison sentence," said Shinichi.

"How long?"

"It's for life. Oh, and did I mention he's just a brain in a jar now? Long story. True story."

Yuji blinked at that announcement, trying to picture Gebok as a disembodied brain in a jar. It was kinda funny when he thought about it.

"Well, at least you're not an evil alternate version of my cousin who joined up with GIN-SHOCKER willingly," said Yuji.

"Actually, for a short time I was their High Commander," said Shinichi, dropping another bomb on Yuji. "Long story. True story. Actually, it's also kind of a funny story really."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Yuji agreed.

"So, what's your Shinichi like?" Shinichi asked.

Yuji answered, "He's a good kid, works hard, and is always there for his friends." He paused a bit, "But he's..."

"Messed up," Shinichi finished.

"That just about sums it up," Yuji grimaced.

"After what he's been through, I would be surprised if he wasn't warped by his experiences," said Shinichi. "It was the same for me and since it hasn't been long since he abandoned GIN-SHOCKER, he must be filled with a lot of anger and a need for revenge. Obsessed with it, right?"

"We've been trying to make him let go of his anger," Yuji said sadly. "We even put him through counseling and therapy, but..."

"Be patient and give him time," advised Shinichi. "One day he'll find closure and learn to let go of his obsession, like I did." He sounded so certain but he was basing it on his own experience. He could not be entirely sure. But he still sounded so certain. He looked at the door, "But I think I need to talk to her."

"Moka?" Yuji asked.

"She's upset," said Shinichi, "And she needs someone to talk to."

"I doubt she'd want to talk to you right now," said Yuji but Shinichi ignored him as he stood up. "What are you going to say to her?"

"I'm just going to give her hope," said Shinichi as he headed towards the door. He opened it and went out the corridor. He walked past Leon but didn't recognize him at first. Leon, however, did, and he studied Shinichi closely.

"Yes, that's definitely him," said Leon as he watched him go. "And he's gonna go up to talk to Moka. That's just like him." He knocked on the door and Yuji answered, opening it.

"Did you forget something-Leon?" Yuji asked, not expecting the dark-haired Shinigami to drop by for a visit.

"Can I come in? I have some more information on your guest," said Leon as he let himself inside.

"You know?" Yuji asked.

"Moka told me," said Leon. "And it's been awhile since I've seen him."

"Wait, you know him?" Yuji asked incredulously.

Leon stated, "He's my idiotic older brother from another universe."

"Your brother!?" Yuji exclaimed in shock. "But I thought his dad-"

"Shotaro may have been his dad but he wasn't his biological father," said Leon. "Shiori and Shotaro couldn't have kids so they used artificial insemination. It was just the luck of the draw that the sperm sample used to impregnate her belonged to my dad."

"But how-?"

"It involves time travel and paradoxes. I'd explain it to you, but I doubt you have anymore time to waste," Leon interrupted.

Yuji asked, "But how can you be so sure?"

Leon answered, "I'm sure because I kicked his ass when I was about 8 years old. I never forgot that day. Then there's the way he carries himself. He's more confident and less likely to have a nervous breakdown. Finally, he has mystical air around him. That was how I sensed him."

"And what about _our _Shin?" Yuji asked.

"Did he mention traveling through time, space and alternate realities with his brother in a telephone box?" Leon asked. Yuji's eyes widened. "He did, didn't he? That means he's traveling with Alan and knowing my little brother he'll be taking care of things. Don't worry, Yuji. You can trust Alan. Dealing with situations like this is his forte."

"Is there anyway to get into contact with him?" Yuji asked.

"No, but we can try to contact ARMOR. To do that, we're going to need the Hive Queen's computer, Shinichi, and a whole lot of power because we'll be making a very long-distance call," said Leon.

* * *

Moka was still on the roof when Shinichi came up. "Hey, Akashiya-san," began Shinichi. Moka turned to face him.

"Banabara-san," she greeted back with a polite bow. Shinichi grimaced. He understood why she was treating him this way. He may have a familiar face but he was a stranger to her. He scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to do. This really was awkward because, according to Yuji, this girl was in love with this would've version of him.

Shinichi stepped forward towards the edge of the roof with the railing keeping him from falling off, "So, this is the world he protects. At least a small part of it." She was silent as she studied him. She looked like her Shinichi, but he was taller, more mature and exhibited a level of calmness her Shinichi rarely displayed. She wondered why he wasn't upset about being dragged against his will to a strange and foreign universe "Hey, how are you holding up?" Shinichi asked her.

She admitted, "I miss him."

"And?" he prompted.

"When I look at you, I can't help but think I won't ever see him again." Shinichi understood. Rena was probably feeling the same. No, she would definitely be feeling the same.

"You'll see him again," stated Shinichi.

"How can you be sure?" Moka asked him. It took Shiori ten years to be reunited with her son and Moka wasn't sure if she could bear to wait that long.

"Because I got _this_," said Shinichi as he reached down the collar of the shirt he was wearing. The transfer had put him in his double's cloths which meant his double was wearing his clothes. Fortunately, Shinichi was still able to keep something valuable on him during the transfer. He showed it to Moka, the white Magatama.

"It's a Magatama," she said, looking at the white bead hanging from the string.

"It's part of a set of two. The other one, the red one, is with Rena-chan," he told Moka.

"Is Rena important to you?" asked Moka.

"She is," Shinichi said. "She was the first person who found me after I abandoned GIN-SHOCKER and the reason I have the life I have now. As long as I have this, I know there's a chance I'll see her again and I know for a fact that you'll see your Shinichi again. After all, he's got my brother helping him."

"Who's your brother?" Moka asked curiously.

"Alan Smith," said Shinichi. Moka's eyes widened a bit. "What?"

"That's a funny coincidence," she said. "Earlier, before you came up here, there was another Smith who came to talk to me." Shinichi thought that was a coincidence. Smith was a fairly common surname, but not in Japan. Another Smith was here?

"Who?" he asked.

"Leon," she answered and his eyes widened in shock.

"LEON!?" he exclaimed in shock and disbelief. "He's here too!? No way!"

"Do you know him?" asked Moka.

"Well, if we're talking about the same Leon, then we're talking about my kid brother who's a Shinigami," said Shinichi. "Man, it's been ages since I've seen him. Where is he now?"

"He went downstairs to talk to Yuji," said Moka and Shinichi sighed.

"And I must've missed him," he mumbled. "Oh well. I'll probably be seeing him again."

"If he really is your brother, that I have no doubt about it," said Moka. "He's always telling us how Shinichi-kun reminded us of a brother of his. We didn't think he was being so literal. It does explain why he's so close to him."

"Yeah, even if they aren't blood-related he cares about his friends like they were his own family. Kinda like me and my own sisters," he said.

"You have sisters too?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, two of them in fact. Actually, they're both adopted but family's family, am I right?" Shinichi smiled. "Plus, they're cute. Oh, and I also got a little brother. He's three years old." He frowned, "Too bad I don't have any pictures on me."

"Well, guess Shiori-san and Shotaro-san are doing great where you're from," remarked Moka. Shinichi's frown deepened and he had a sad expression on his face. "Wait...is Shotaro...?"

"Yeah, he died trying to look for me," said Shinichi. "She remarried a few years back to someone called Tatsuyoshi Kasai. He's my stepdad and Sho-chan's biological dad."

"Was it difficult adjusting to a new stepfather?" Moka asked.

"Not really. I knew him way before he and my Kaa-chan met. A swell guy, even if he's a bit intimidating. A pretty good shot with a shotgun and he's big," said Shinichi.

"How big?" asked Moka.

"He's over six feet tall, that's how big he is," said Shinichi. "But enough about me. How about you? How did you meet your Shinichi?"

"It was the first day of school at Youkai Academy and I crashed into him on my bike..."

* * *

"Hey, do you really think these ARMOR guys can help get this guy home and get our Shin back?" Yuji asked as he and Leon were headed up to the roof. Leon didn't answer but instead gave Yuji a look. "Oh, I guess if you said they could."

"They can," said Leon. "But first I need to talk to Shinichi and ask him how this happened." They opened the door to the rooftop and saw Shinichi and Moka taking, and getting along it seemed.

"Cursed swimming trunks?" Moka questioned between giggles.

"Yeah, and we were trying to get them off him," added Shinichi. He then noticed Leon and Yuji. "Oh, hey, Leon. You've sure grown up."

"So, you do recognize me," Leon remarked, arms crossed. Shinichi rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, it took me awhile to recognize you. I mean, the last time I saw you, you were just a kid," said Shinichi.

"After I kicked your ass across the training room," Leon continued.

Shinichi frowned. "I don't remember you ever having a sharp tongue."

"Well, people change," Leon shrugged, "Anyway, I'm just here to ask you how you ended up switching places with this universe's Shinichi."

"I thought Yuji would've told you," said Shinichi, gesturing to Yuji.

"He mentioned a riddle and then you got zapped by lightning and ended up switching places with this universe's version of you," said Leon.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Shinichi nodded.

"We're going to need to call ARMOR," said Leon. "They're usually the ones to ask when people get accidentally transported to parallel worlds and alternate universes because of unpredictable dimensional rifts."

"I would if I could," said Shinichi. "But I don't have my communicator."

"Then we'll just use the Hive Queen," Leon asked. Shinichi looked back in confusion. Leon looked at Yuji, "Didn't you tell him about the Hive Queen?"

"It never came up," Yuji shrugged. "Sorry."

"The Hive Queen's our mobile base. It's a Helicarrier," explained Leon.

"Wow," said Shinichi. "We had a Hive base too."

"What do you mean 'had'?" Moka questioned.

"It got blown up, but we've built a new base since," said Shinichi. "It's long story."

"But a true story," Yuji finished.

Leon cleared his throat, "Now, let's just get Phyllis to activate a Warp Portal to take us..." He paused as a silvery curtain materialized before them. "Oh...no."

"What is that?" Moka asked.

"It's a dimensional rift," Shinichi informed Moka and Yuji, "And there's no telling what could come out of it." The silvery veil spread around them and then collapsed to deposit a group of very hostile individuals. They were reptilian humanoids clad in black military uniforms with silver gloves and boots. Their uniforms was a simple design, made up of a black jacket which was buttoned all the way down and matching pants. They wore boots and also skull-like masks over their faces. The **Reptiloids **had Shinichi, Moka, Yuji and Leon surrounded on the rooftop.

"Dangerous," said Leon as he identified them. "And they don't look too happy."

"Hey, Leon," Shinichi smiled at his brother. "I bet I can beat up more than you can."

"Aren't you forgetting?" asked Leon as he blurred from sight. Blood then splashed the ground as several of the Reptiloid soldiers collapsed to the ground before he flicked the blood off the blade of his Zanpakuto. "I'm a Shunpo master."

"Showoff," Shinichi grinned. "My turn. Henshin!" His Spark Core flashed as his armor materialized over his body. Finally, the helmet appeared in his hands and he placed it over his head. To finish the transformation, he snapped on the faceplate, fastening on the helmet securely. Leon, Moka and Yuji saw the armor and it was not the same armor their Shinichi had been wearing.

The bodysuit for the armor was black and he wore red gloves that reached his elbows and knee-high boots with buckled straps around his wrists and ankles. Silver kneepads were set on the knees. The torso armor was black with a green chestplate and green insect wings patterned onto the back. The armor also sported an upturned collar. The helmet itself was blue with a golden X in the centre that separated the red insect-like eyes. The top points of the X extended to become antennae and a red stone was set in the centre of the X. His faceplate sported three vertical stripes on it, also gold. The right shoulder sported an 'X' while the left sported the Roman numeral for three (III), both numerals in red. Finally, a red scarf hung from his neck.

In this form he was known as Showa III (Trinity).

He punched his fists together as several of the Reptiloids rushed him. "It's HAMMER TIME!" He turned his fists into giant hammers and began bashing heads. Yuji and Moka weren't idle either and while Moka was not as strong as her unsealed state she could still pack a punch, as could Yuji. The four started to fight, back-to-back, as the soldiers attacked. Fortunately, they were unarmed. Unfortunately, they had the four outnumbered.

However, considering what the four were, these large numbers wouldn't be a problem for them. The four then split apart and Moka was about to get dog-piled by Reptiloids but Showa III knocked them off the roof with a Great Boot. Leon was taking down the Reptiloid soldiers with precise blows via the Iaido method of swiftly and fluidly drawing the blade from its scabbard then sheathing it again. His movements were fast as he continued to redraw and re-sheathe the blade as he took down the soldiers who could not contend with his speed.

Yuji himself was having an easy time taking down the Reptiloids with flaming kicks and punches. His free-style Kempo was deadly on the soldiers and they didn't stand a chance against him. Then again, footsoldiers were weak with their only strength being in their large numbers. Many fell on the roof while others were tossed over the railing to the ground below, and it was a very high drop from the rooftop.

It was soon over and they could all breathe a sigh of relief since they had defeated their opponents together.

"OK," Yuji said as he dusted off his hands. "What the heck was that about?" Yuji asked.

"Obviously, the force that brought you here also decided to bring these people to come and take care of you," said Leon.

"You mean the same force that switched their places?" Moka asked, referring to Shinichi who had just removed his helmet. He went to inspect the bodies but then recoiled as the Reptiloids melted, dissolving into puddles along with their uniforms.

"My goodness!" gasped Moka.

"What happened?" Yuji asked.

"When we defeated them, they just dissolved," said Leon. "There's something more to that this we're not seeing. We need to get to the Hive Queen to figure all this out."

"OK, I just called Phyllis," said Yuji. "She should have a Warp Portal ready-" A Warp Portal appeared before them, swirling and glowing brightly, "Now."

"Kinda reminds me of the Teleportal system we use," remarked Shinichi. "Is it safe?"

"First timers feel their bones tingle," Moka informed him.

"So, you don't get covered in soot," Shinichi sighed in relief. "Good, that's good."

"Let's not waste time," said Leon before diving into the Warp Portal, followed by Yuji.

"After you," said Shinichi as he allowed Moka to go before him and she smiled before entering. He stood a moment at the Warp Portal then looked back at the dead soldiers lying on the rooftop floor. "I'm sorry," he apologized before he turned back to face the Warp Portal and jumped in.

* * *

Lina Shishigami was working at the Hive Queen's bridge, alone, when the Warp Portal deposited Yuji, Shinichi, Leon and Moka.

Lina greeted, "Hey, Yuji! Is this the guy?" Yuji had given her a brief summary of the situation while calling Phyllis earlier.

Yuji replied, "Yeah, Lina. It's him."

Shinichi pointed as he recognized her, "Lina, is that you? You have green hair."

Lina scowled and answered, "Michiru."

Shinichi went, "Ah, that makes sense." He continued, "So, you're the Lina of this universe. Can I ask if you ever got killed by an EMP bomb?"

That was a weird question but Lina answered anyway, "Um...no, not really."

Shinichi warned, "Avoid EMP bombs. If anything bad were to happen to you. Heck, if anything were to happen to any of you, your Shinichi would go nuts."

Lina asked, "How can you be sure?"

Shinichi added, "If he's anything like me, something that traumatic is guaranteed to push him over the edge."

Yuji commented, "I'm not even gonna ask."

"Just take care of your Shinichi. If he's anything like me he's gonna deny that he needs anyone's help but he does. He really does. He's gonna be a stubborn prick who tries to shoulder all of his burdens on his own."

Lina agreed, "Well, that sounds about right."

Yuji affirmed, "Oh yeah."

"Lina, we need to use the Hive Queen's communication systems to make a long distance call," said Leon. "It's very urgent and very _long _distance."

"How long distance?" Lina asked.

"Cross-dimensional," said Leon.

"That is long distance. It's about him, huh?" Lina pointed at Shinichi.

"Yeah, turns out this Shinichi is Leon's brother," said Yuji. Lina's eyes widened in surprise. She had not expected that.

"It's a long story I don't want to get into right now," said Leon.

"You don't say," said Lina as Leon took out a circular communications marked with an A. He flipped it open put it on a computer console. He then pulled a wire out from the device and plugged it into the console.

"This communicator will be able to patch us through to ARMOR," said Leon.

"So, why do you need the Hive Queen?" asked Lina.

"Because I haven't used this communicator in a while and it's low on juice so I needed power to charge it and boost the signal," said Leon. The large computer screen in the bridge was lighting up. "OK, we're getting through." The picture was a bit staticky. "Come on..." Leon urged. The picture was a bit blurry. "OK, we're getting through."

"_Hey, is this thing on?" _the person on the other end asked._ "Hello?"_

"Allow me," Shinichi offered as he put his hand on the console and glowing, circuit-like lines spread across it. The picture then became clear, showing a young man with violet eyes, silver hair and wearing glasses. Standing next to him was Rena and another Shinichi.

"Shin?" Yuji asked. Moka was looking at the two Shinichis. She was seeing double.

"_Hey, Aniki. Hey, Moka-chan,"_ Shinichi (SV) greeted.

"I wasn't calling you," Leon frowned.

"_And nice to see you too," _Alan retorted as he adjusted his glasses. "_And we weren't trying to call you either. Apparently, we were both trying to contact ARMOR at the same time but our signals intercepted each other and got crossed._"

"At the exact same time?" Leon questioned. "Unlikely." He didn't believe it.

"_Well, the probability of it ever happening is pretty low but it's not impossible," _said Alan._ "There is a time difference issue but the TARDIS can solve wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey problems like that.."_

"Leon, who's this?" Yuji asked.

"Everyone, meet my little brother, Alan Smith," said Leon. "Oh, and the girl with him is Rena."

"_Shin-kun, you're safe!"_ Rena beamed.

"Rena-chan," Shinichi (KRS) happily smiled with relief and Moka noticed the happiness rather quickly.

"_Moka-chan," _said Shinichi (SV) as he smiled softly at her.

"Shinichi-kun," Moka smiled back. She thought she would never see him again.

"You guys can make googly eyes at each other later," chided Leon.

"_And now that we're all here, let's figure something out! Time to put on our thinking caps!" _said Alan and he put his fez on.

"Why did he just put on a fez?" Yuji asked Leon.

"Don't ask," replied Leon, shaking his head.

"Believe me, I've been telling him it's ugly but he doesn't listen," sighed Shinichi (KRS). "He says it helps him think better. Helps him concentrate."

"_And it does. I've solved pretty of problems wearing this fez," _said Alan proudly.

"It still looks goofy," Shinichi (KRS) said.

"_And the glasses don't help either," _added Shinichi (SV),

"True."

"_And I say it's cool with the glasses,"_ Alan argued. _"And since I'm the man with the TARDIS, what I say goes. So don't mock the fez."_

"Alan, the situation, solution, _now_," Leon said.

"_OK, well, it's obvious that what we need to do is to find out the cause of our cross-dimensional transference. All I know is that it has something to do with an entity who has a thing for riddles."_

"Yeah, that's what happened," said Shinichi (KRS). "The riddle went like this: 'What is golden, goes around and around infinitely, and affects everything?'"

Moka continued, "'We can't escape from it, we can't run from it, and we can't stop it'."

Shinichi (SV) went on, "_It starts but never ends and we must always obey it'."_

Rena finished,_ "'What is it'?" _

"Yeah, I've heard it twice already and I still can't make sense of it," said Yuji.

Alan said, "_The answer in riddles are often staring us in the face," said Alan. "You just need to translate the clues in the riddle to get the answer._"

Suddenly, Leon's communicator started to emit smoke and sparks exploded from it. That was when the picture on the large monitor screen became blurry and covered by static. Audio soon followed before the screen went blank and large red letters appeared across it that read: **CONNECTION LOST**.

"Damn it, we've lost them!" shouted Yuji. "Leon, can you get in contact with them again?"

"Unfortunately, that won't be an option," said Leon as he unplugged his communicator, which was now damaged due to being overloaded.

"We lost connection as soon as we were discussing the riddle," said Shinichi (KRS). "I don't think that's a coincidence."

"So, the key to all this is answering that riddle," said Leon. "But what is the answer?"

Shinichi's (KRS) eyes narrowed. "I think that's something I need to find out."

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Something doesn't seem right and Leon knows it. It also seems that Alan knows it too. Also, what's with the riddle? Who's the villain? What do they want? Why did they switch both Shinichis' places? And why am I asking you these questions? Anyway, we'll be going to Side B soon to see how Shinichi (SV) is dealing with the situation in KRS no Sekai.**


	6. Figuring Things Out Side B

**3.5: Figuring Things Out (Side B)**

"OK, I'm gonna head to ARMOR with the TARDIS," said Alan. "You try and take care of our guest here." Alan then promptly entered the red telephone box which Shinichi had just noticed.

"Hey, what's a phone booth doing in here anyway?" Shinichi asked.

"It's not a phone booth. It just looks like one," said Rena.

"So, what is it then?"

**VWOORP! VWOORP! VWOORP!**

"What the hell!?" Shinichi yelled as the red telephone box vanished before his eyes. "Where did it go?"

"To ARMOR," said Rena.

"And what's ARMOR?" Shinichi.

"It's an agency that deals with this sort of thing," said Rena. "If anyone can help you, they can."

"So, what do I do until then?" asked Shinichi.

"You should rest," Rena advised. "You can sleep here tonight."

"Are you sure?" Shinichi asked.

"I'll go get the guest room ready," said Rena as she left Shinichi with Shiori, Tatsuyoshi and Hanyuu.

"This...I..." Shinichi couldn't come up with any words.

"This has been a strange day for you, hasn't it?" Hanyuu asked.

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Well, don't worry about it."

"Because it'll get better?" Shinichi asked hopefully.

"No, because it'll just get weirder and you're going to have to get used to it, nano desu," she said to him.

Shinichi wasn't sure if he could get used to this. This was all too strange, even for him.

"Everything is going to be fine," Shiori said to Shinichi. "We'll have everything sorted out. Right now, the best you can do is to make yourself at home."

"Thank you Kaa-I mean Banabara-san," replied Shinichi. Shiori sighed. Rena came back just as Shiori, Tatsuyoshi and Hanyuu were leaving.

"The guest room is ready. You can sleep there tonight," Rena told Shinichi.

"Thank you," said Shinichi. Rena then hugged him, which was a big surprise for him. Why was she hugging him? Wasn't she upset that he'd taken her Shinichi's place. She let him go and noticed his look of confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Why did you hug me? In fact, why are you being so nice?" he asked. "You don't even know me."

"Because you looked like you needed a hug," she said honestly and Shinichi looked even more confused.

"If only you knew..." he mumbled.

"What?" Rena asked.

"Nothing," he denied. "Goodnight and thank you for your hospitality."

* * *

Shinichi slept fitfully that night. He was in a strange bed, in a strange world, where his mother wasn't his mother, and where telephone booths just vanished into thin air. At least his host was a cutie, but that still didn't help him stay relaxed or placate him. He was thinking about Moka and the others back in his home universe. What if they were in trouble? What if they needed him? Could he really trust their safety in someone that looked like him? He was also having disturbing dreams. Then again, after all he'd been through, he had nightmares about his past, filled with death and destruction. He never really could get over the atrocities he'd committed in the past.

He woke up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat and soaking through the pajamas Rena had lent to him. They fit, if a bit snug. He went to the kitchen to pour himself a cold glass of water. The lights turned on and Rena saw him.

"Shinichi?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Couldn't sleep," he answered. "You?"

"The same," she replied. Shinichi smiled and poured her a glass of water as well. "Thank you."

"I noticed you didn't have any milk and honey," Shinichi remarked, pointing at the fridge.

"Oh, we haven't gone shopping for groceries yet," she replied. "You must like milk and honey."

"Yeah, mix in honey with milk, it's a really soothing drink. Kaa-chan and I both enjoy it," he said.

"Do you miss them?" asked Rena.

"Don't you miss your Shinichi?" Shinichi asked. "I just don't get you. You don't seem that worried."

"Maybe so, but I am worried," she admitted. "But I also know that he'll come back to me." She pointed to the Magatama she wore. "Do you see this? This is the proof of our bond. It signifies that no matter what distances separate us, we'll still manage to find each other."

"You must have a ton of faith in him," Shinichi remarked.

"Not just him, but Alan too," Rena told him. "And I know Alan will be able to find him and bring him back just like how he was able to find me." Alan hadn't mentioned his relationship to this universe's Shinichi yet. She didn't want to stun her guest with shocking news.

"What do you mean 'find you'?" he asked.

"A while back, a Weeping Angel sent me back in time," said Rena.

"A Weeping Angel?" Shinichi repeated, unfamiliar with the term.

"They're statues that look like angels," she said. "But they're not really angels. They're monsters that are deadly. They can only move when you're not looking at them and can send you back in time decades in fact, before you were even born and feed off your potential time energy. One of them caught me by surprise and sent me back to the 1930's."

"Wait, Leon once told me about statues that could move if you don't look at them," said Shinichi. "He wasn't making them up?"

"He wasn't," said Rena. "So, there I was in the past. Fortunately, a kind couple who owned an inn took me in and I worked there in exchange for a place to sleep and food. I waited there until Shinichi and Alan could find me, and they did."

"And how long did you wait?" Shinichi asked.

"I waited 3 months," said Rena as she fingered the Magatama. "Three whole months before they managed to find me."

Shinichi was speechless. She had waited 3 whole months until she was rescued from the past. Her tale sounded too fantastic but she wasn't lying. She was being completely sincere.

"So, if Alan says that he can get you back home, you have to believe in him because he will," Rena told Shinichi.

"I hope so," said Shinichi. "There are people there who need me."

"Friends and loved ones?" Rena asked.

"Yeah," he admitted. "Very good friends and loved ones who depend on me." Rena put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll see them again. And speaking of friends, I was wondering if you'd like to meet ours," Rena informed him.

"Are you sure? Won't I be intruding?" he asked.

"It'll be fine," said Rena. "You're definitely just like my Shinichi-kun. Even he was a bit shy when I first met him."

"I'm not shy," Shinichi denied.

"It's OK," smiled Rena. "Now, you should get some rest. We'll see them tomorrow in the morning."

* * *

Shinichi's rest was more relaxed and he slept pleasantly through the night. The next morning he awoke to a delicious breakfast Rena was making. She told him to take a shower and then put on some clothes she'd put out for him. He didn't argue about it. He came out after the shower dressed in a blue t-shirt with blue jeans. He was also putting on the red scarf and had a jacket in his hand. He joined Rena for breakfast before the two of them left. They took the elevator down to the parking lot and Rena led them to a motorbike which had a sidecar.

"So, this is what you ride," Shinichi regarded. "It's nice."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Rena smiled. "Shin-kun's pride and joy." She handed him the helmet. "Come on, you're sitting in the sidecar."

"Why can't I drive?" Shinichi asked.

"Shin-kun doesn't just let anyone drive unless he's given them keys," she told him as she held up the keys for the motorbike. "And these are the keys." She put on the helmet and got on the bike. Shinichi reluctantly got into the sidecar as she started the engine and pulled out. "OK, here we go. Time to head to Hinamizawa."

"What can I expect?" Shinichi asked Rena.

"A lot of friendly villagers," she said and she drove out towards the street, headed towards Hinamizawa.

* * *

Once the Showa-Racer entered Hinamizawa, Rena slowed down. They passed by several villagers who gave them friendly greetings and Rena greeted them back. Rena was right. They were pretty friendly. She then stopped the bike as they reached the foot of some steps.

"What is this place?" Shinichi asked as he stared up the steps after exiting the sidecar.

"The Furude Shrine," said Rena. "And this is where I asked everyone to meet." She took off the helmet and put it in the sidecar as Shinichi put his in as well. "Come on, let's go meet the others." Shinichi didn't protest as he followed the girl up the steps and finally they reached the top and Shinichi looked at the shrine. It was ancient but surprisingly well-kept. There were also some people waiting them. He saw a blonde teenage girl standing with a blonde young man, both with the same reddish eyes. He assumed they were related. There was also a pair of twins with green hair, with one of them wearing her hair up in a ponytail. There was a young man with violet eyes and brown hair and also a teenage girl with long violet hair in a princess cut. He recognized Hanyuu whom he'd met last night.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Shinichi Banabara," Rena introduced.

Shinichi bowed, "It's nice to meet you all!" He wasn't sure how they would treat him and he didn't want to screw things up by making a bad impression. The others also introduced themselves and Shinichi learnt their names. The blonde siblings were Satoko Houjou and Satoshi Houjou, the twins were named Mion and Shion Sonozaki, the brunette was named Keiichi Maebara and the violet-haired girl was named Rika Furude. She was also this world's Shinichi's other adopted sister.

"So, how are you feeling, Banabara-chan?" Mion asked, smilingly widely.

"Not so great," said Shinichi. "But Ryuugu-san has been helping me adjust."

"Well, it must be strange, ending up in a completely different universe," said Rika.

"But now you're not alone, buddy," grinned Keiichi.

Shinichi wondered, "How are you people not freaked out about this?"

"Well, to be honest, if this was 7 years ago, I think we would have. But since meeting Shin-chan, we've experienced a lot of weird happenings," said Shion.

"We pretty much got used to all the weirdness that happened," Satoko shrugged.

"And all this weirdness happened after you met him," Shinichi commented.

"Yeah, and it was crazy," said Keiichi. He listed, "There was the Darkloids, GIN-SHOCKER, the DHS, X-SHOCKER, the Yamata no Orochi..."

Mion interrupted, "We've pretty much seen a lot of monsters, evil organizations and super-villains to last us a lifetime."

"Didn't he say something about the Yamata no Orochi?" Shinichi asked, referring to what Keiichi had said.

"It's a long story," Satoshi sighed, "And not one we want to get into."

"So, how about you tell us about yourself?" Mion asked.

"OK, what do you want to know?" Shinichi asked.

"Everything you can tell us," said Rika, interested. Shinichi went and sat down on the steps of the shrine.

"Well, it all began one day as I was waking up in the middle of a dirt path. I was in a school uniform I never recalled wearing and while I was wondering where I was, a cute girl came at me and ran me over on her bike..."

Shinichi continued with his story, pausing to answer some questions, and while the Gaming Club took note of some similarities, there were also a lot of differences.

Shinichi talked about the day he first came to at Youkai Academy, where he met Moka who introduced herself right after she bit his neck and sucked on his blood. Needless to say, the Gaming Club were quite surprised to hear that such a cute girl could turn out to be a Vampire, but they were even more surprised to hear about her chilling true form. He talked about how he met and befriended several other monster girls, all four of which soon became his harem. He also spoke of having another Vampire, a demonic princess, and a pair of Devils for older sisters, also a surprise for them. He talked about how they all teamed up with him and killed Gebok for good, and there wasn't any guarantee that the mad scientist was ever coming back. However, he talked about how GIN-SHOCKER's Great Leader was an alien life form known as JUDO, who was so frightening that he caused even the strongest of monsters to tremble in fear, and everyone in the organization referred to him as a god. He also spoke about how GIN-SHOCKER pretty much has the world at their grasp with people such as kings and politicians as part of their membership. Not to mention how people that Shinichi hurt in the past have come back to haunt him and make him pay for ruining their lives or killing their loved ones. It was heartbreaking, especially for Rena, Rika and Hanyuu. But what he said next was even more of a surprise. He told them about Lina and how she and WHITE 14 were one and the same.

"Wait, so your Lina became WHITE 14?" Mion asked.

"Yeah," said Shinichi. He noticed their looks of disbelief. "What?"

"We had a WHITE 14 too," said Rena, shivering.

"I'm guessing whoever he or she was, they weren't pleasant," Shinichi assumed.

"Just be glad your Lina didn't become like him," said Satoshi. They really couldn't tell Shinichi that WHITE 14 was a clone of his and hoped that Shinichi wasn't going to ask about him anyway.

"OK, so what happened to Lina?" Shinichi asked.

"Oh, she came back to life but Gebok killed her again with an EMP bomb," said Rika. Shinichi looked horrified, "Don't worry. She came back again and now she's living happily with Yuji."

"With Aniki?" Shinichi asked in surprise.

"Yuji's your brother?" Keiichi asked in surprise.

"No, he's my cousin," said Shinichi. That got shocked looks from them. "You mean your Shinichi isn't related to Aniki?"

"They're friends, but close like brothers," said Rena.

"Oh, good," Shinichi smiled. He then asked a question they weren't sure if they wanted to answer, "And what was your WHITE 14 like? I'm judging by the past tense he's dead."

"He is, and hopefully he stays dead," Rika frowned.

"How bad was he?" Shinichi asked.

"A nightmare," said Hanyuu. "He was a manipulative bastard who used others to his own ends to further his own goals. He was treacherous and always planning to stab his allies in the back. He even manipulated us to further his plans."

"He was also responsible for the death of thousands," said Rika.

"Well, I guess you're all glad he's dead, huh?" Shinichi asked. Now he knew he shouldn't have asked. Just the thought of WHITE 14 had depressed them. "So, is there anything here you do for fun?"

"Let's head to Angel Mort," suggested Mion.

"What's Angel Mort?" Shinichi asked. Come to think of it, on the drive here, they had driven through a town called Okinomiya and he'd spotted a shop called 'Angel Mort'.

"It's a cake shop, but it's not the cakes that are the only attraction," Keiichi grinned.

"Come with us and you'll see what we're talking about," said Satoshi.

* * *

The Gaming Club-which Shinichi had learnt was the name of their group-took the bus together to Okinomiya. Along the way, they continued to converse with him. He wasn't just surprised by their friendliness but also at how they easily accepted him into the group. He assumed this was because he appeared to be someone familiar to them. He also managed to learn from them, through questions of his own, about this universe's version of him. The conversations stopped momentarily as the bus stopped in Okinomiya. Mion and Shion then led the way to Angel Mort.

Once they arrived, Shinichi finally understood why Keiichi had been grinning about.

"Welcome to Angel Mort," a waitress greeted them and she was wearing a very revealing costume. It was a strapless and sleeveless black leotard with an open skirt that had lace underneath, detached sleeves and thigh high stockings were part of the ensemble and he could practically see her cleavage. She was also wearing a collar with a bell on it. For a moment, he entertained the thought of his girlfriends back home wearing that costume as well and he grinned with a blush on his face. He could ask Kiko to make some identical outfits for his girlfriends. They would look so cute and sexy wearing those costumes.

"See? I knew you'd like this place," Keiichi grinned.

"Let's go find ourselves some tables and seats," said Mion. "I don't think a single table is going to be able to fit all of us."

"That's true, Onee," agreed Shion with a friendly smile. The group found a couple of empty booths. Rika, Rena, Shinichi and Hanyuu occupied one while Keiichi, Satoshi, Mion, Shion and Satoko sat in another. The booths were close so they could still resume their earlier conversation. Shinichi was enjoying the view and when their orders came, he enjoyed the pastries.

"You know, as good as these tastes, Kurumu-chan's tastes better," he said.

"You mentioned her before," said Rena. "What's she like?"

Shinichi smiled, "A completely innocent girl even if she tries to act like a seductress. There's also Yukari, a sweet little witch. And I also have a stalker, Mizore-chan."

"You have a stalker?" Hanyuu asked.

"Yeah, but she doesn't mean any harm," said Shinichi. "Whenever she's watching my back, I know she's doing it because she cares. Then there's Moka, and she's someone else I wouldn't mind having at my side when there's trouble."

"They must really love you," said Rena.

"They do, and I love them, which is why I do everything in my power to protect them," said Shinichi. There were other girls too that he cared about but Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari had been the first he'd met in his new life as Shinichi Sanban-Banabara. He then asked, "So, where are the other NUMBERS? How are they doing?"

"They're actually off doing their own thing. Michiru and Hana are working at becoming certified nurses, Daichi's working on becoming a licensed veterinarian, and Chiaki, Shogo and Yokoshima should be at work," said Mion.

"Wait, what about the others?" Shinichi asked. He heard only six names.

"Oh, and Misato's married to Yuji," said Rena.

And that was seven. "What happened to Kamiyami, Goemon, Koiichi, Saisen, Todoriko and Jin?" Shinichi questioned. "What happened to them?" he asked again. None of them knew how to break the news. They didn't have to as Shinichi guessed it, "They're dead, aren't they?"

"Not...exactly..." hesitated Rena. "You see, a Witch brought them to life as her servants but after she was defeated they all turned into bugs."

"That's not much of a life, is it?" Shinichi questioned rhetorically. "And you said she brought them back. Meaning, they were dead before then, weren't they?" He then finished, figuring it out, "And the other me who you guys know was the one who killed them."

"It wasn't like they gave him much of a choice," Rika frowned. "They were still part of GIN-SHOCKER at the time and they weren't too keen on leaving for _any _reason."

Shinichi was horrified. "Why? Didn't he at least try to save them? Reason with them?"

"They couldn't be saved. They didn't want to be saved," said Rika. "They were evil and Shinichi did what he had to do. When they showed up, they tried to kill him and also us for associating with him. They even tried to kill innocent people, just to get to him."

"But still, he could've reasoned with them," Shinichi argued. "I mean, Chiaki, Misato, Michiru, Hana, Yokoshima, Shogo and Daichi aren't dead so that meant he tried, right?"

Rika continued, "Not exactly. Besides you, the other NUMBERS were still affiliated with GIN-SHOCKER and came after you. That included Chiaki, Daichi, Shogo, Michiru, Hana and Yokoshima. Only Yokoshima and Shogo chose to leave of their own accord. But the others were still part of the organization and were ordered to kill him."

"And Misato?" he asked. Her name wasn't included.

"Was part of the group the Witch of Terror brought back," Rika answered.

"So he killed her too," he reasoned.

"Back then he had no choice," said Rika. "Rena, you remember what happened the first time you met Misato, right? She kidnapped you."

"Is this true?" Shinichi asked.

"It was a long time ago," Rena answered, "But yes, it happened."

"But she managed to get away," Rika added. "Then when she went around killing people, Shinichi had to finish her off."

"So, why didn't he killed the others?" Shinichi questioned.

"He would've, if we didn't stop him," said Rika. "It was because of us that he didn't kill them."

"But he never even gave them a chance," Shinichi frowned. He wasn't sure what to think. He stood up and went towards the bathroom without another word.

"Rika-chan, was that really necessary?" Rena asked disapprovingly.

"He was asking questions, Rena-san," Rika answered. "And I don't think he would've stopped asking about them until he got his answers, and I don't think we could've lied to him."

"But now he's upset," said Rena.

"He'll get over it," said Rika. "The same way our Shinichi did." She took a sip of her milkshake.

* * *

Shinichi splashed his face with water and looked at the mirror. He reined in the urge to smash it with his fist. He really didn't want to be asked any unnecessary questions or made to pay for the damages.

"He killed them," Shinichi whispered. "He killed them, again." Now he wasn't sure if he wanted to know about his analogue anymore. He also wondered what other things his double here had done. Suddenly, his enhanced hearing picked up the sound of panicked screaming and glass shattering. He immediately exited the bathroom to see what was going on and was stunned by what he saw.

They were humanoid reptiles clad in dark, matching military uniforms, wearing skull-like masks, and armed with rifles. They were Reptiloids and Shinichi didn't know what these things were but he knew they were definitely trouble. He also saw them surround the Gaming Club, aiming their weapons at the group. Despite only knowing most of them since morning, while he'd met Hanyuu and Rena the night before, he already considered them friends and friends were worth protecting.

He was prepared to intervene, summoning his Spark Core to transform, when he heard the last thing he expected to hear from the group:** "HENSHIN!**"

His eyes widened in shock as he witnessed, in disbelief, as Mion, Shion, Satoshi, Satoko, Rika, Rena and Hanyuu became the Seven Legendary Riders (Ichigo, Nigo, V3 Riderman, X, Amazon & Stronger). Keiichi himself had also transformed into a dark armored Rider that Shinichi did not recognize but he was still surprised nonetheless.

What had he not been told?

* * *

The Gaming Club, as soon as they saw these Reptiloids, immediately went into action. They caused the customers and waitresses to panic and run. Miraculously, the invaders were far more focused on the Gaming Club than any of the bystanders which they regarded as irrelevant.

"Everyone, get ready!" Mion ordered and they nodded. "Alright, HENSHIN!"

In a flash of light the Gaming Club members assumed their Rider forms and the witnesses who remained to watch all suddenly cheered at the appearance of the Legendary Kamen Riders. Keiichi, on the other hand, had turned into Kamen Rider Alter and he looked just as ready to fight as the rest of his friends.

The Reptiloids began to open fire on the group. However, their lasers missed as the group of Riders scattered and retaliated.

* * *

Shinichi watched in stunned silence as Ichigo (Mion) and Shion (Nigo) disarmed a couple of Reptiloids before sending them flying with Rider Punches in the chest. Nearby, V3 (Satoshi) used a roundhouse kick to stun a Reptiloid before Riderwoman (Satoko) wrapped a rope around its next before tossing it across the room, smashing it against a wall.

In another section of the shop that was being torn apart by the fighting, he saw X (Rika) deflect lasers with the Ridol Stick and then swung her staff to disarm the Reptiloid before sending it sprawling with a blow between its eyes. It got up and X struck again at it only for it to grab hold of the Ridol Stick. However, she was unconcerned as the Reptiloid pulled her to him. She just jumped up and drove her feet into its gut to force it to release her weapon. It want staggering back only to be electrocuted by Stronger (Hanyuu) who had just killed a Reptiloid with an incredible amount of electricity.

Amazon (Rena) was using her claws to cut long gashes across a Reptiloid's uniform. She then lunged and bit down on the neck. Once she removed her teeth, greenish blood spewed from the injury as the Reptiloid shrieked and flailed in agony.

Alter (Keiichi) himself was unarmed as he fought against two Reptiloids, sending them crashing into a booth with a series of violent kick. He then revealed his weapons as a wicked pair of hooked blades slid out from his wrists. The other Reptiloids fired at Alter who deflected the lasers with his Claw Blades. The shots did nothing to him even as one grazed his face.

A Reptiloid realized that it was time for a tactical retreat and turned to escape only to face Shinichi. It raised its fist to punch but Shinichi caught the Reptiloid's wrist and took hold of its armpit before tossing it out onto the street through the broken window. He turned to the Rider Club and then he ran out to jump out the window. It had only been for a moment but that look was the same look their Shinichi wore when he wanted answers.

Outside of Angel Mort, in the middle of the street, Shinichi faced the Reptiloid. It aimed its rifle at him but he dodged the shot that flew at him. A lamppost was hit instead and there was a hole where the laser had pierced it.

"My turn," said Shinichi as he drew out his Energy Knife and the Redeemer as he called out, "Let's Ride: Showa." In a flash of light, the symbols of the Legendary Riders of the Showa Era encircled him and swept over his body from his toes to his head to don him in his black and white suit of armor. The bodysuit under said armor was white. The torso armor was black with a white chest. White gauntlets adorned his forearms as black boots adorned his legs. Black armor plating covered the sides of his arms and legs. The number 13 was stamped on his left shoulder. His head was completely concealed under a black helmet with a white strip of metal running down the middle. A pair of insect antennae poked out from his forehead in a 'V'. There was a silver faceplate with horizontal stripes on it. Finally, to complete the insect-like look was a pair of large green eyes. Attached to his back, with four legs wrapped around his torso and two draped over his shoulders was his Cicadroid, a robotic support droid in the shape of a cicada. Without its wings it looked like a strange backpack.

"Let the games begin," he said coldly. The Reptiloid fired its rifle but Showa leapt into the air before throwing his knife to pierce the Reptiloid's right wrist. The rifle fell from its grip before it fell to the ground as Showa took it down with a single jump kick. The Reptiloid recovered and started to throw punches at Showa but he blocked them with only a single hand. An energy blade then sprung out of his left forearm and he swung, literally disarming the Reptiloid from the elbows down, causing it to scream. He then performed a spinning sweep kick as another curved energy blade sprung out of his right ankle and he sliced through the Reptiloid's ankles to remove its feet. It landed on the ground with greenish blood fluid bleeding out of its injuries. Showa then grabbed the injured Reptiloid by its throat and pointed his gun at him.

"OK, tell me know: who sent you and why did you attack my friends?" Showa asked. The Reptiloid refused to answer. "Well, then you're of no use to me so it looks like it's Game Over for you," said Showa and he pulled the trigger. Bullets filled the Reptiloid's face and it was dead before Showa let it go to drop to the ground. He watched as the Reptiloid dissolved into a puddle like the others did when they had died. He let his armor disappear as he put his gun away and turned to see the Gaming Club, back in their human forms, coming towards him.

"Banabara-san, are you OK?" Rena asked.

"I'm fine," said Shinichi. He thought they might've wanted to comment on his cold and brutal execution of the Reptiloid but that didn't seem to be their concern right now.

"Hey, that's a real cool gun," said Keiichi as he saw the Redeemer. "Where did you get it?"

"My great-grandpa gave it to me," said Shinichi.

"And who is your great-grandfather?" Rika asked.

"Katsu Goryu, 19th Boss of the Vongola Famiglia," he said. He took note of their blank looks of unfamiliarity. "Did I forget to mention that I'm a member of the Vongola Famiglia?" Shinichi asked rhetorically.

"What's that?" Satoko asked.

"Basically, I'm part of a mafia family," Shinichi answered.

"MAFIA!?" the Gaming Club exclaimed.

"It's a long story," Shinichi sighed before addressing them seriously, "Now, can you please explain to me how you all got Rider powers? You're not Cyborgs as far as I can tell."

"That's a long story too, but to make a long story short, Shin-chan gave them to us," said Mion.

Shinichi's frown deepened, "I see."

**VWOORP! VWOORP! VWOORP!**

The TARDIS materialized in the middle of the street and Alan stepped out after the door opened. "I'm back!" He looked around and remarked, "Wow, I must've missed the party. This is some mess you guys left here."

"Hey, I got a question for you," said Shinichi.

"OK."

"Are you really related to Leon?" Shinichi asked Alan. There was a bit of a resemblance but Shinichi needed to be sure.

"You know Leon?" Alan questioned.

"He's a friend of mine. The question is, what are you to him?"

"We're brothers," Alan answered. Shinichi blinked. "We have different mothers."

"And this world's Shinichi is also your brother?" Shinichi asked.

"That's right," Alan confirmed.

"You know, come to think of it, Leon always kept mentioning that I reminded him of a brother of his," said Shinichi. "Now I see why."

"Yeah, but even if Shinichi gets on my nerves a little, he's still family," said Alan.

"How many women does your father have anyway?" Shinichi asked curiously.

"A harem, same as me," said Alan. "And don't worry. Your mother was never part of that."

"So, how is your dad my dad?" Shinichi questioned.

"Artificial insemination," Alan answered bluntly. "Your parents were having trouble conceiving so..."

"Stop, I get it," Shinichi raised his hand. "Why is it that I keep meeting people with harems?"

"What do you mean?" asked Alan. He then realized what Shinichi meant, "Oh, so Leon's got himself a harem. Nice."

"Well, he's not the only one," said Shinichi, thinking of Netto and Yuji.

"What about you?" Alan asked.

"Pretty much. How about the version of me from this world?" Shinichi asked.

"He's got a small harem. Only four girls. Oh, and a son," Alan said. Shinichi's eyes widened.

"A s-s-son!?" Shinichi stuttered.

"Hiroyuki," said Rena. "We call him Hiro for short."

"But he takes after his mom more," said Bazel.

Shinichi looked at Rena who shook her head, "No, I'm not his mother. His mother's name is Satan. She's a demon."

"And who are the other girls?" Shinichi asked.

"Tsukuyomi, former Goddess of the Moon but now a demi-goddess and Princess Shawna of Genovia," Alan answered.

"You should meet them," urged Rena.

"But we'll leave that for another time," said Alan as he opened the door to the TARDIS. "All aboard the TARDIS!"

"Hey, what about Angel Mort?" Shinichi asked.

Mion told him, "Don't worry. It's insured. You just go on your adventure."

Shinichi blinked and watched as Alan and Rena went into the TARDIS. He wondered how they could both fit in there without feeling cramped. He then went in and he gaped and gawked at what he saw. He then stepped backwards and examined the telephone box before going back in to see what it contained.

"This..." he began as he saw the enormous chamber with bronze walls. Alan and Rena were standing atop the central platform of the chamber which had steps that led to it from the floor. There was a safety railing around the platform and in the middle of the platform was a circular control console that looked like a giant metal mushroom that was covered with buttons, switches and levers. There were also screens propped up against a central glass column that let off a glow of warm, green light. The door behind him closed as he finally let it sink in that this was not an illusion. "This..." he repeated.

"Go on," Alan prompted, smiling in anticipation. "Say _it_." He was leaning against the control console with his arms crossed and a look of smug expectation.

"Bigger on the inside," Shinichi said and Alan clapped.

"And another new guest has said the magic words!" Alan said as he added to his mental list count. Shinichi stepped up the steps and onto the platform. "Whaddya think?"

"What is this?" Shinichi asked.

"It's called the TARDIS," said Alan. "It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It's a ship that can travel through time, space and the Multiverse. And it's all _mine_."

"So, this thing can really bring me home?" asked Shinichi. "Wait, you said you were going to ask for this ARMOR agency for help."

"I was and I tried but my TARDIS here didn't seem to want to land in ARMOR," said Alan. He always hated how his TARDIS had a mind of its own but he also knew it had its reasons.

"So, now what?" Shinichi asked.

"We'll give _them _a call," said Alan as he turned on a screen and started typing on a keyboard.

"The screen seems to be working," said Rena. "But it's all blurry."

"Hold on," said Alan as he slapped the screen. "Hey, is this thing on? Hello?"

Shinichi asked skeptically, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Trust me, I'm a Green Lantern," grinned Alan.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Shinichi asked.

"Look, we've got contact!" said Alan as the picture on the screen became clear. "I told you I knew what I was doing."

"_Shin?"_ Yuji asked.

"Hey, Aniki. Hey Moka-chan," Shinichi (SV) greeted as he saw Yuji and Moka on the screen with Leon and another Shinichi (KRS). He frowned a bit as he saw his counterpart. He remembered what he'd been told about him and was less than impressed.

"_I wasn't calling you,"_ Leon frowned.

"And nice to see you too," Alan retorted as he adjusted his glasses. "And we weren't trying to call you either. Apparently, we were both trying to contact ARMOR at the same time but our signals intercepted each other and got crossed."

"_At the exact same time?"_ Leon questioned. _"Unlikely."_

"Well, the probability of it ever happening is pretty low but it's not impossible," said Alan. "There is a time difference issue but the TARDIS can solve wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey problems like that.."

"_Leon, who's this?"_ Yuji asked.

"_Everyone, meet my little brother, Alan Smith,"_ said Leon. _"Oh, and the girl with him is Rena."_

"Shin-kun, you're safe!" Rena beamed. She was so happy to see him.

"_Rena-chan,"_ Shinichi (KRS) happily smiled with relief.

"Moka-chan,"smiled Shinichi (SV) as he saw the Vampire. He was afraid he would never see her again.

"_Shinichi-kun,"_ Moka smiled back.

"_You guys can make googly eyes at each other later," _chided Leon.

"And now that we're all here, let's figure something out! Time to put on our thinking caps!" said Alan and he put his fez on.

"_Why did he just put on a fez?" _Yuji asked Leon.

"_Don't ask,"_ replied Leon, shaking his head.

"_Believe me, I've been telling him it's ugly but he doesn't listen," s_ighed Shinichi (KRS)._ "He says it helps him think better. Helps him concentrate."_

"And it does. I've solved pretty of problems wearing this fez," said Alan proudly.

"_It still looks goofy," _Shinichi (KRS) said.

"And the glasses don't help either," added Shinichi (SV),

"_True_."

"And I say it's cool with the glasses," Alan argued. "And since I'm the man with the TARDIS, what I say goes. So don't mock the fez."

"_Alan, the situation, solution, now,"_ Leon said.

"OK, well, it's obvious that what we need to do is to find out the cause of our cross-dimensional transference. All I know is that it has something to do with an entity who has a thing for riddles."

"_Yeah, that's what happened,"_ confirmed Shinichi (KRS). "_The riddle went like this: 'What is golden, goes around and around infinitely, and affects everything'?_"

Moka continued, "'_We can't escape from it, we can't run from it, and we can't stop it.'_"

Shinichi (SV) went on, "'It starts but never ends and we must always obey it.'"

Rena finished,_ "_'What is it?'"

"_Yeah, I've heard it twice already and I still can't make sense of it_," said Yuji.

Alan said, "The answer in riddles are often staring us in the face," said Alan. "You just need to translate the clues in the riddle to get the answer." The picture one the screen started to become blurry as audio became nothing but static. "Hey, we're not done yet! Hey!" Soon, the picture was nothing but static. "OK, now this is really starting to get on my nerves."

"Now what?" Shinichi asked.

"It's that riddle," said Alan as he sat down on a chair his ring constructed for him out of green light. He crossed his arms and legs. "The riddle's the answer."

"How can a riddle be an answer?" asked Shinichi.

"This all started because you couldn't answer the riddle. If you can answer the riddle, we're one step in the right direction towards solving the problem." He jumped to his feet. "So, let's get to thinking!" He tapped his fez. "It's a good thing I'm wearing my Thinking Fez."

"For a genius you have bad taste," Shinichi deadpanned.

"Hey!" Alan snapped.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And now we've got the second half of Part 3 ready. So, will they find the answer to the riddle? What happens once they do? Will things go back to the way they were or not? Or is this all part of the enemy's scheme? Well, find out the answers soon once I get to writing them. **


	7. The Riddle is the Key

**4.0: The Riddle is the Key **

"Well, we won't find any answer just staying here," said Alan as he started working on the controls as Rena and Shinichi watched. "We're taking you home!" he pointed to Shinichi.

"Really?" Shinichi said and a smile formed on his face. He was going home. He was finally going home.

"That accidental interception of our signals allowed my TARDIS to get a lock on your universe's coordinates. I just need to plot a course and we'll be there in no time flat," said Alan.

"And I get to see our Shin-kun again!" Rena smiled.

"Yeah, and when we're all together, we can figure out who switched their places and why," said Alan. "And also figure out the answer to that riddle."

"Is that really necessary?" asked Shinichi. "I mean, you said you can bring me home and take your Shinichi back."

"Yeah, but this thing won't be over until we find the answer to that riddle," said Alan. "We might end up with you switching places again and we'll have to do this all over again."

Shinichi frowned. He didn't want to be taken away from his home, friends and family without warning ever again. He hated it the first time. There was no way he was going to have a repeat of that.

"But it's still a strange riddle," said Rena. She recited, "'What is golden, goes around and around infinitely, and affects everything? We can't escape from it, we can't run from it, and we can't stop it. It starts but never ends and we must always obey it.'"

"Did you really have to recite that riddle all over again?" Shinichi frowned. He was getting sick of this situation and wanted to get back home. He was feeling anxious and the anticipation of getting home was getting to him.

"It's OK," said Alan. "Once we've put everyone where they should be, we'll have the time to solve that riddle."

Shinichi remarked, "You know, I've always wondered about time travel. Does it mean you can just delay things because you exist outside of time?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I could always delay," Alan frowned. "Time's not exactly something you can escape from. It always manages to catch up to us in the end. Time is also one of the ultimate forces of the universe and will go on even once we're gone." He then froze. "...Oh, Son of a Bitch."

"What is it, partner?" Bazel asked. He removed his glasses and punched himself in the face. "Partner!?"

"Alan, why did you just hit yourself?" Rena asked.

"I was just punishing myself for being extremely thick!" Alan exclaimed. "The answer was staring us right in the face! It wasn't just staring at us, but mocking us with that riddle!"

"Wait, are you telling me you've solved the riddle?" Shinichi asked. "What's the answer then?"

"It's time! Time is the answer!" answered Alan.

"Time?" Shinichi asked. "How can it be time?"

"The riddle!" Rena gasped. "In the first verse, it asked 'what is golden?'"

"There's an old saying: time is golden. Time is rare and valuable so we can't ever afford to waste time," Alan clarified.

"And we can never run from time," Shinichi realized. "It was that simple?"

"_Indeed, it was,"_ said a familiar voice in amusement. _"Congratulations, it took you long enough."_

"Hey! No uninvited guests in my TARDIS!" Alan shouted. "Now, why don't you show yourself and we can talk over some coffee?"

"_I'm afraid I can't do that, young time jumper,"_ said the voice. "_You see, there's still something else I must do_._ Now that you've answered the riddle, the next phase of the plan must be executed._"

"What plan? What phase?" Alan questioned. Suddenly, Rena, Shinichi and Alan were blinded by a bright golden light. Once the flash subsided, Rena had spots in her eyes but Alan had recovered.

"Um, partner," said Bazel."You need to do a head count because someone is missing."

Alan and Rena realized what he meant.

Shinichi was gone.

"Where did he go!?" Rena shouted. Alan immediately started up the TARDIS' engines. "Alan?"

"Hold on! We're going to cross dimensions! We're going to look for him!" said Alan. "Up, up and away!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, in another universe...**

It was getting late so Lina led Shinichi over to one of the empty quarters they had so he could sleep. It had been a very long night for all of them. Moka had gone back to her dormitory as Leon returned to his mansion in Providence. Once Shinichi entered the room, Lina returned to the bridge to see Yuji sitting in one of the chairs. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" she said and he turned to look at her.

"It's about this whole cross-dimensional business," said Yuji. "A whole other universe. It just seems so unbelievable and extraordinary."

"Well, we just saw the proof for ourselves," said Lina.

"I'm not sure if I should be glad or upset," frowned Yuji. "I mean, I'm glad that Shin, our Shin, is fine but there's a chance he won't be able to come back."

"He'll come back," said Lina. "Leon told us his brother has a ship that can cross dimensions so we'll be seeing Shinichi soon enough."

"But still, it's that riddle that's getting to me," said Yuji. "Somebody really wanted both of them to switch places. But for what? It can't be just for the fun of it. There's gotta be more but that riddle is really giving me a headache."

"Riddles aren't your thing, huh?" Lina asked.

"They never were," Yuji admitted. "And I really hate this riddle."

"Well, it doesn't sound like it makes sense, but there's gotta be a clue in each of the verses. It's all a matter of cracking the hidden codes," said Lina. "For now, it could be anything."

"But only one answer, right?" Yuji questioned. "So, is he sleeping?"

"Yeah, I think so. You should go back to bed too," said Lina. Yuji reached over and pulled Lina into his lap. "Yuji!"

"How about we go to bed together?" he smiled before kissing her softly.

"I'd like that," Lina smiled before kissing him back. "Just be glad tomorrow's the weekend and there's no school."

"Aunt Shiori isn't due back yet either," said Yuji. "I just hope we can get those two back where they should before I end up having to explain stuff to her."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinichi was lying on the bed and staring at the unfamiliar ceiling above him. He couldn't stop thinking about that riddle. What was the answer? And, who was behind all this? There was something more at work here. Those foot soldiers had come via a dimensional rift while he had switched places with this universe's version of him due to a lightning bolt. Why would someone need two different methods to switch two people across dimensions? A dimensional rift could've easily done the job.

Shinichi screwed his eyes shut. He was good at riddles but this one was making his head hurt. In his travels with Alan, he'd learnt the most insignificant thing could be the key to solving the mystery and all this started because he and his counterpart could not answer the same riddle. Could answering the riddle be the only way for him to get to the bottom of this?

He closed his eyes. He needed to rest. Tomorrow, he'd wake up, have something to eat and train to clear his head. With a clear head, he'd be able to think straight. By then, Alan could come and pick him up and they'd work together to fight whatever enemy was messing with them, as always.

* * *

It was the following morning and Shinichi woke up. Phyllis, the Hive Queen's AI, was nice enough to guide him to the mess hall where he got a meal. He then took a shower to get cleaned up and was supplied with a new set of clothes since the ones he was wearing were a bit tight and filthy. He put on the black jumpsuit and gloves and couldn't help but be reminded of the uniforms he and the NUMBERS had worn in GIN-SHOCKER.

As he planned to do some training, he decided to head over to the training room. There was an easy to follow map and he also asked Phyllis for directions so he wouldn't get lost.

When he went down to the training room, he found that he wasn't the first to arrive as he saw Lina in the middle of a drill. She was dressed in the same uniform, only it was white with no sleeves and with shorts instead. She was armed with a battle staff with electrified tips and facing three sphere-shaped drones the size of baseballs. They each had an eye in the middle of their bodies and were shooting lasers at her. She deflected the lasers with her staff and then attacked, swinging the staff to hit one of the drones, damaging it severely as it fell to the ground, deactivated. The remaining two attacked her with a barrage of beams and Shinichi admired as she deflected the shots with ease. She then swung and bashed one of the drones so hard it went flying across the room and smashed against the one. The last one met its end when she drove her staff through the eye. Once it was dead, Lina tossed it away and wiped the sweat off her brow.

"_Congratulations, Lina,"_ Phyllis praised.

"Thanks, Phyllis," said Lina and she heard applause. She turned to face the door and saw Shinichi.

"That was good," he complimented.

"It's just standard drill to raise our reflexes for battle," said Lina as she shouldered her staff. "What are you doing down here?"

"Oh, just came here for some training," said Shinichi. "I didn't wanna lie in bed all day and get lazy, even if I am in a different world."

"Sounds like you train a lot," Lina remarked.

"I've had to," Shinichi told her. "The things I've faced taught me that I need to get stronger for what comes next. And something else always comes next."

"Well then, how about you and me go one-on-one?" she challenged.

"A spar?" Shinichi asked. Lina nodded. "OK, if that's what you want. But trust me, you have no idea what you're dealing with."

"I was gonna say the same thing," Lina smirked.

* * *

Up on the observation deck, Yuji was watching Lina train when he saw Shinichi come into the training room. He watched with interest as he took a sip of coffee. Yuji had spent the night in the Hive Queen with Lina. The others hadn't arrived yet since they had their own thing to do. Dr. Magi would be arriving soon, though, and Yuji was going to have to inform him on what was going on so they could find a solution. He looked back down as Lina and Shinichi started to spar. They were doing hand-to-hand combat training and he could already see that this Shinichi was more skilled than his cousin. He was using moves and techniques he had never seen his cousin used.

He also noticed a few things. After speaking with Leon last night, he could see it too. This Shinichi was definitely more at peace with himself. His cousin, on the other hand, still had some psychological issues which warranted meetings with Morrigan for therapy session. His cousin was full of anger directed at GIN-SHOCKER for all they had done to him and made him do and Yuji could understand that. He just wished his cousin could just let go of that anger and move on. All he wanted was for his cousin to be happy and be a normal kid for once in his life.

Sadly, that was a dream and one that was out of reach.

* * *

Shinichi and Lina stopped after five minutes to take a break. "I was not expecting you to be able to turn your arms into weapons," Lina remarked. "But it's a good thing I've got psychic powers."

"You gotta expect the unexpected," Shinichi replied. "And your psychic powers are definitely strong."

"Only since Gebok revived me and made me WHITE 14," Lina told him.

"So, you became WHITE 14 in this dimension," Shinichi said to Lina.

"That's right," said Lina, lifting her bangs to reveal her scar. "I'm guessing your WHITE 14 must've been different."

"Yeah, and he was a nightmare..." Shinichi frowned.

"He was that bad?" Lina asked.

"Believe me, he was and one of the worst we've ever faced. There are horror stories about him to this day," Shinichi told her. Shiro hadn't been a very easy enemy to beat. He was as unrelenting and persistent as Gebok, not to mention extremely dangerous and insane. He was also Shinichi's twin and the man responsible for the death of thousands. It was just a good thing that he was dead now.

"I'll take your word for it," agreed Lina. "So, how about another round?"

* * *

Moka had joined Yuji in the observation deck. "So, what's going on?" Moka asked as she watched Lina and Yuji spar on the floor below.

"Just thinking," said Yuji. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"

"Not right now," said Moka. She looked down at Shinichi. "They look so much alike and yet they're so different."

"He's way older than our Shin," said Yuji. "I think he's already matured enough to let go and move on."

"So that gives us hope," said Moka. "That Shinichi-kun will get better."

"But first he needs to come home," said Yuji. "Come on, let's go down there and have a chat with our guest." Yuji went towards the exit and Moka followed.

* * *

"So, did you kids have fun?" Yuji asked as he walked into the training room with Moka catching up behind him.

"Yuji, this guy is good," Lina said, gesturing towards Shinichi with her thumb. "He gave me a workout and taught me a few new moves."

"I can't take all the credit. Tsuki-chan and Satie-chan taught me a few moves whenever we sparred," said Shinichi. He was referring to Satan and Tsukuyomi.

"Who are they?" Moka asked.

"Oh, Tsuki-chan's the former Moon Goddess and Satie-chan's the mother of my son," Shinichi confessed.

"YOU HAVE A SON!?" Yuji, Moka and Lina exclaimed.

"Yeah, we call him Hiro. Sorry I didn't mention all this before," said Shinichi.

"What other surprises haven't you told us?" Yuji asked.

"I'm engaged to a princess," said Shinichi. "Her name's Shawna and she's sweet. She's also great with a sword."

"That sounds great, but I really think we need to talk about what we're going to do from here," said Yuji seriously.

"Agreed," said Shinichi. "Alan, Rena and your Shinichi are gonna be here soon to pick me up but this won't be over until we've solved that riddle."

"Yeah, it's been giving me a headache," Yuji grumbled.

"So we can't waste anymore time. We need to find the answer to that riddle," said Moka.

"That's true. Kaa-chan always said that 'Time is Golden,'" said Shinichi and then he paused with a look of realization on his face. "...Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"What?" Moka asked as Shinichi slapped himself in the forehead.

"The answer to the riddle! Of course! It's been staring us in the face and we never even saw it!" he shouted.

"You've got the answer?" Lina questioned.

"It's TIME! The answer to the riddle is TIME!" Shinichi said. He recited the riddle, "'What is golden, goes around and around infinitely, and affects everything? We can't escape from it, we can't run from it, and we can't stop it. It starts but never ends and we must always obey it.' Time is Golden! And it always goes on and on! Time is also the only thing that can affect everything and anything! That's gotta be it! The answer is time!"

"_Bingo! Congratulations!"_

Moka and Lina gasped as Yuji was surprised. Shinichi's eyes narrowed as he heard that disembodied voice.

"Oh, it's you again," said Shinichi. "Come to 'play' again?"

"_You did solve my riddle! And now you deserve a prize!"_

"Why are you doing all this?" Moka questioned.

"For fun, of course."

"No," Shinichi denied. "That's not it. You're working an angle. There's a reason why you switched our places. I already answered your riddle so I deserve to know what is going on."

"_Oh, that is true. Fair is fair," _said the voice. _"But what is the fun of telling you when I can just show you?"_

"Show me?" Shinichi asked and all of a sudden a bright golden flash blinded them all.

"My eyes!" Moka exclaimed.

"Dammit, I can't see!" shouted Yuji.

"Relax, just relax," said Lina as she blinked her eyes. "OK, we should be alright after a while." She was right. Their eyes were fine, if a bit irritated by the golden light show.

"Hey, where did he go?" Moka asked. Shinichi was gone.

"Dammit!" Yuji shouted. They were so close. Why did this have to happen when...

**VWOORP! VWOORP! VWOORP!**

What was that sound? That was when they saw a red telephone box start to materialize before them. After a few moments it was finally solid and standing before the stunned group.

What now?

The door opened and Alan Smith stepped out with Rena Ryuugu.

"Ah, finally, we're here!" said Alan.

"Hey, it's you guys again," said Yuji. He remembered seeing them on the bridge's monitor.

Alan took out his Psychic Paper and showed it to them, "I'm 'The Traveler'. The name's Alan Smith and here's my card."

Yuji stared at the blank card, "That's blank."

"I don't see anything," said Lina.

"You can't?" Moka asked. She could see the words as plain as day. Why couldn't they?

Alan remarked as he put his Psychic Paper away. "And once again Psychic Paper fails to work on another psychic."

"Did something happen?" Rena asked. "We came here to get Shinichi-kun."

"You're a bit late. He just vanished," said Lina.

"The one with us vanished too," Rena frowned sadly. "I'm sorry."

"They're both gone?" Moka was speechless.

"They're not gone, just misplaced," said Alan. "And the TARDIS will help us."

"That phone booth?" Yuji asked skeptically.

Alan defended, "This 'phone booth' is the the TARDIS."

"TARDIS? What's a TARDIS? You know what, never mind. My cousin just vanished, replaced by his double, and now he's gone too, so I want to know what the heck is going on!"

"That's what I want to know as well," said Leon as he stepped into the training room. He saw the TARDIS, Alan and Rena. "So, you've finally showed up. Bad timing as usual." Alan went over and hugged him. "Alan..." Leon growled.

"Sorry, it's just that I miss you so much!" Alan grinned and let his brother go. He clapped his hands together, "OK, now that we're all here, it's time we went and find those two Shinichi's." He pointed to the TARDIS, "To the TARDIS!" He ran inside and Rena followed.

"How can they fit in there?" said Lina. Leon walked past her and went into the telephone box. "Yuji?"

"If they know how to find Shin, we should go in," said Yuji. He went in, followed by Lina and Moka. As soon as they were inside, they were stunned and speechless.

Moka, Yuji and Lina were all thinking in unison, '_It's bigger on the inside!_'

"I know what you're thinking," said Alan, "And I don't have to read your minds." Rena, Leon and Alan were standing around the control console.

"This is impossible," said Lina. Moka couldn't say a word which spoke volumes of her reaction.

"By the Crimson Dragon, this breaks so many laws of physics," said Yuji as he began to sweat. "What is this?"

Alan answered, "It's called the TARDIS. That's T-A-R-D-I-S. It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It's a ship that travels through space, time and dimensions."

"Can your ship find them?" asked Leon.

"Not only can she find them, the TARDIS can take us to where they are, lickity-split!" boasted Alan. "That voice made the mistake of taking your Shinichi away from the TARDIS and she managed to take an energy trail. All we need to do is follow the trail and we'll find where they are."

"And find whoever took them," finished Leon.

"That too! Now, hold on to something because this is gonna be a bumpy ride! First time travelers, hold on tight! Up, up and away!"

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And now both storylines have converged and finally joined together. It's like a Movie Wars thing, isn't it? Well, I sure hope you'll enjoy the climax and then the finale because we're almost there, people! We're almost there!**


	8. Confrontation & Condemnation

**5.0: Confrontation and Condemnation**

When Shinichi (KRS) came to, he thought he was dreaming. That would be his, or anyone's, first thought considering he was on the flat surface of a floating rock. The sky (if one could call it that) was made up of a series of dark blue swirls over a light blue background. If one looked at the swirls too closely and for too long, they would find themselves dizzy. He shook his head and tried to get rid of the headache he was having. He then checked himself and found himself in his own clothes, including the scarf, and he wasn't wearing that black uniform he'd been given aboard the Hive Queen.

The rock he was on was granite grey and looking around he saw several similar floating rocks. He couldn't count them all but from what he could see there was probably hundreds, maybe even thousands or more of them just floating around in this space with a swirling sky. It was enough to give someone a sense of vertigo. However, he was not among those people to suffer from such a disorder.

He then spotted someone else lying not too far from where he stood. They looked hurt and were facedown on the floor. He went to check on whoever it was that had ended up where they were, wherever they were, and gently flipped the person over. He stumbled in shock as he saw that the face was _his_!

He then recalled seeing the same face aboard the Hive Queen's computer screen. This was his identical counterpart whom he'd switched places with and he was dressed in the black uniform he'd been wearing. Guess the force that had brought them to this place had the courtesy to switch their clothes back.

"Hey," Shinichi (KRS) poked Shinichi (SV) on the forehead. "Wake up. Wake up." He then went, "Wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey."

Shinichi (SV) groaned, "Five more minutes...Kaa-chan..."

"Sorry, but Kaa-chan ain't here right now," said Shinichi (KRS) as Shinichi (SV) opened his eyes. "And good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty." Shinichi (SV) sat up too quickly and hit his forehead against Shinichi's (KRS). The two of them recoiled in pain, holding their respective foreheads. "Watch it!"

"Then don't stand too close!" Shinichi (SV) snapped. He recognized who had woken him up and was anything but pleased, "Oh, it's _you_."

Shinichi (KRS) cocked an eyebrow. That was odd. "Yeah, it's me. I'm Shinichi."

"I know, and that's _my _name," said Shinichi (SV) as he helped himself up. He saw him wearing a black uniform and shrugged. He wasn't going to question it. He just thought it was strange and then decided to focus on where he was. "Where are we?"

"Some kind of void between dimensions," said Shinichi (KRS). He then joked, "Or we ended up in some stoner's dream." Shinichi (SV) wasn't laughing.

"How can you crack jokes at a time like this?" Shinichi (SV) hissed.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," Shinichi (KRS) responded. He realized his counterpart was more irritable than he was. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"A douchebag of a voice and then I ended up here with you," said Shinichi (SV).

"Oh, him," Shinichi (KRS) frowned. "The one who told us that riddle."

"Which we both solved, apparently. It's why we're both here," said Shinichi (SV). "I'm getting really sick and tired of being zapped to an unknown location."

"If you grow up to be like me, you'll get used to it," said Shinichi (KRS)

"And why would I want to grow up to be like you?" Shinichi (SV) retorted. Shinichi (KRS) cocked his eyebrow. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait, you're just gonna go on ahead in a place you know nothing about?" Shinichi (KRS) asked.

"It's better than sticking around here," Shinichi (SV) retorted. "What? Are you scared, old man?"

'_Old Man!?'_ Shinichi (KRS) thought angrily and then he replied, "No, because I was just about to suggest the same thing."

"Sure you were," Shinichi (SV) rolled his eyes. "Considering the rock we're on is flat and there's nothing else, we might as well go onto the next rock."

"How far can you jump?" Shinichi (KRS) asked and he activated his own wings. "Because if you can't, I can fly us across."

"No thanks," Shinichi (SV) declined. Then, a series of smaller rocks lined up to form a bridge for them to the rock floating across from theirs. "Well, this is convenient."

"A bit _too _convenient," Shinichi (KRS) murmured suspiciously. Shinichi (SV) went on ahead. "Hey! Wait up!"

"Don't slow me down, old man!"

"What with this 'old man' stuff? I'm 22!"

Walking along the path of floating rocks, the two of them reached what looked like the biggest floating rock in this entire space. It wasn't flat like the others. In fact it was covered in mountains. The two of them stepped into a canyon and looked around.

"The rocks led us here," said Shinichi (SV). "But why?"

"That's exactly what I've been wondering," said Shinichi (KRS). He was a bit unnerved by this younger version of him from another universe. While they had been walking, he had not said a word. All Shinichi (SV) did was look ahead and not look back at Shinichi (KRS) who followed him. Suddenly, Shinichi (KRS) said, "Did you hear that?"

"I did," Shinichi (SV) replied and then they both heard it loud and clear. It was a roar, one loud enough to make the air tremble. They then saw something fly out from behind a mountain. It was large, with a long serpentine body and a set of four legs with sharp talons. On its back was a set of two, bat-like wings. It had the face of a snake with feelers over its eyes and whiskers on its snout. It also had a set of jaws filled with very sharp teeth that looked like they could even tear steel apart.

It was a dragon, and not a very friendly one. Shinichi (KRS) decided on one course of action, "RUN!" He started to retreat but stopped as he noticed Shinichi (SV) just standing there as the dragon was coming. "Hey, didn't you hear me!? I said run!"

"You run, old man," Shinichi (SV) retorted as he took out his Laser Saber. He pushed the button on the handle and the energy blade extended. It was a thin, rod-like beam of energy that was about three feet in length. To Shinichi (KRS), it looked like a lightsaber from Star Wars.

"What are you going to do?" Shinichi (KRS) and he got his answer as the dragon swooped down. Shinichi (SV) then jumped forward and with a single swing, slashed the dragon across the face. He didn't just hurt it, he wounded it by blinding it with his Laser Saber. the dragon roared in agony from its damaged eyes. They had been seared shut by the heat of the Laser Saber. Shinichi (SV) then finished the job and lobbed its head off with a single swing off his Laser Saber.

Shinichi (KRS) was horrified as the dragon's body went limp and head rolled away before falling off the edge. Shinichi (SV) stood over the body, looking triumphant. However, Shinichi (KRS) was disgusted by the display.

"You killed it," said Shinichi (KRS) in horror.

"I had to," said Shinichi (SV). "It was coming after us."

"You could've picked another way!" said Shinichi (KRS). "You didn't have to kill it!"

"Well, there was no time for another way so I did what I had to do," said Shinichi (SV). "What, are _you _mad at _me_?"

"Of course I am! Because you killed it! It didn't know any better but you just killed it anyway!"Shinichi (KRS) snapped.

"Oh, here's what I need. A lecture from _myself_," Shinichi (SV) rolled his eyes. "Look, that thing was coming after us so I did what I had to do to save our skins. It was either it or us." Shinichi's (KRS) eyes narrowed at Shinichi (SV). He didn't even care that he'd killed an innocent beast whose only crime was being what it was, or had been as the case may be.

"So, this is what you are then," Shinichi (KRS) said. "Listen to me, kid. The road you're going down isn't a good one. You can't just go around indiscriminately killing your enemies. The ends don't justify the means."

"Really?" Shinichi (SV) retorted. "So, you'd rather let it eat us then?"

"No, I would've figured out a way to subdue it without killing it," argued Shinichi (KRS).

"If we had the time, which we didn't," countered Shinichi (SV). "And I heard your plan. All you did was shout 'run' and flee like a coward."

"Better a coward than a killer," Shinichi (KRS) mumbled.

"Just what is your problem anyway?" Shinichi (SV) questioned. "I just saved us. You should be more grateful."

"My problem is that you killed a creature who didn't know any better! You just killed it for being what it was without a second thought! You didn't knock it out! You just killed it!" Shinichi (KRS) snapped.

"And what would you have done? Try to reason with it? It was a beast! It wasn't just gonna let you talk to it! It'd be too busy trying to eat you to let you talk it down!" Shinichi (SV) scoffed. "I bet that if your friends were here and this thing was trying to kill them, you would've done the same."

"You really believe that?" Shinichi (KRS) asked.

"Yeah, because you've done it before," said Shinichi (SV). "Remember the NUMBERS? Remember how we killed them?"

"You know it didn't happen that way," Shinichi (KRS) hissed. "We were being manipulated by Ge-by _him_."

"Oh, yeah. I know. The first time, for sure, he was controlling us like a puppet. But what about after when they came back?" Shinichi (SV) asked with a tone full of accusation. "I know what you did so don't you dare try to lecture _me_." Shinichi (KRS) knew what he was talking about. "Oh, yes. I've heard a lot about you. Your friends were _very _informative. It's ironic that you're all in my face about mercy. After what you did, you still have the gall to talk to me about mercy, you hypocrite!. At least I didn't kill my teammates _twice _in my universe! But you..._you_ killed your own teammates when you could've saved them from GIN-SHOCKER instead!" Shinichi (SV) pointed at Shinichi (KRS) accusingly.

"Some of them didn't give me a choice! They made theirs by staying with GIN-SHOCKER and threatening the people I care about!" Shinichi (KRS) snapped. "You would've done the same if it happened to you too!"

"Maybe, but it didn't happen like that! Despite our team being dysfunctional, we were a family that quickly got torn apart by that bastard Gebok!" Shinichi (SV) argued. "Did you even feel remorse or grief from killing your own teammates when you could've saved them instead? Or did you feel something else other than that? Or did you feel nothing at all, _BLACK 13_?"

"Well at least I managed to persuade half of them into defecting from GIN-SHOCKER! How many of them did you manage to convince into leaving GIN-SHOCKER? I bet not many! So, in a way, you did a terrible job in trying to save them!" Shinichi (KRS) shouted.

"Oh, please! You only managed to persuade them because your friends were able to stop you from killing them! If your friends hadn't interfered, you would've killed them! Admit it!" Shinichi (SV) shot back. Shinichi (KRS) clenched his fists in anger. "But what's the point? It doesn't change the fact that they're dead now," Shinichi (SV) sighed. "You had another chance to save them but you gave up on them."

"Don't you dare," Shinichi (KRS) warned, "Don't you even dare suggest that I never wanted to give them a chance. I did. I really did."

"But you never did try, did you?" Shinichi (SV) asked.

"Maybe not, but they never gave me any other choice. Kamiyami and Goemon had hostages and the latter even had bombs strapped to his. Koichi was gonna blow up kids. Kids! Then there was Saisen who allowed himself to be turned into a real monster just so he could destroy my home!" Shinichi (KRS) snapped. "So, while I may regret not giving them a chance, the fact was that they never left me any other choice!"

"Then what about the other deaths on our hands? Remember Lina? Or have you forgotten about her too?"

"I never forgot about her!" Shinichi (KRS) snapped.

"Oh, but we tried, didn't we? We tried," Shinichi (SV) questioned. "But it's memories like those that we can never forget. You also remember those faces, don't you? The faces of the people who died because of us. The ones we killed and the ones killed because of us. Not to mention the ones who died because we couldn't save them." Both knew the feeling. Shinichi (SV) remembered the people whom Saisen/Bomber had killed in that restaurant and Shinichi (KRS) remembered all the people who'd died in his universe because of his enemies.

"And what about anyone else? What about the Cyborg Mutants who used to be human? Do you try to save them or do you just resort to killing them instead since you're not as attached to them?" Shinichi (KRS) questioned.

"I do what I have to do," Shinichi (SV) said. "I've given my enemies a second chance. I got a second chance and it worked out for me so I thought I should try it with others. Sometimes it works out in the end. That's why Goemon's part of our team now. But most of the time...most of the time..." He gritted his teeth. "A second chance can also mean giving them another opportunity to come after me and my loved ones! A _second chance_ can also mean they have an opportunity to become stronger, become more dangerous! A _second chance_ can also mean another chance to cause even more damage than before! If I give them a chance, they would take advantage of it, and it would be all my fault!" He paused, "But I admit that mercy is good, but mercy is just a what-if, a gamble, and I'm not gonna gamble with the lives of my loved ones because of what-ifs! Sooner or later your mercy is going to get someone you love killed. When that happens, you might not be able to bring them back."

"So, kill or be killed? Like what you did to that creature?" Shinichi (KRS) asked. Back in his earlier years, he had that sort of mentality, but he had grown and matured over the years. He no longer approved of that kind of thinking but he'd killed in self-defence and in the defense of others before. However, it was only as a last resort.

"Exactly, and I did blind it if you recall. That was cruel, I admit it, so I think killing it outright was better than letting it suffer. I think I was being merciful enough by putting it out of its misery," Shinichi (SV) answered.

Shinichi (KRS) pointed at the dragon's headless body, "You think _that's _being merciful? You call what you did being merciful? I doubt that brand of 'mercy' will be enough to protect your loved ones."

"So, your idea of being merciful is turning them into weapons instead? Like _you_?" Shinichi (SV) questioned. "I saw what you did to them. How can you call it being merciful when you gave them the power to become weapons?"

"Hey, I gave them the power to protect themselves," Shinichi (KRS) justified. "You must've done the same at some point."

"And what a mistake that was. At least I take the powers back once they're done using them. If I had any other choice, it would be not letting them fight at all. I don't ever want to see them fight so I take action so they won't have to. I don't want to see any of them hurt," Shinichi (SV) said.

"Oh, don't you even dare to pull that card!" Shinichi (KRS) snapped, remembering the Priest's mind games. "Mion already told me before that they didn't care about the danger! They knew how dangerous it was but they still wanted to help us instead of sitting on the sidelines!"

"So you put them in danger instead? I'm _sorry _to say this, but your brand of 'mercy' isn't going to be enough to save them."

Shinichi (KRS) then began to snicker, "My mercy? _Hahaha_! _My _mercy?"

"What's so funny?" Shinichi (SV) demanded.

Shinichi (KRS) apologized, "Sorry, sorry. It's just that you're all in my face about _my _mercy. I mean, we're the same person. Oh sure, we ended up in different places, meeting different people, and we're both fundamentally different in a lot of ways, but you and I both have been through the same ten years of torture and manipulation. Do you remember all that, _me_? Of course you do! Everything we've experienced! Everything we've caused! All the time GIN-SHOCKER spent twisting us! All that death, destruction and devastation! What about all those people we killed? You know what all that does to us, don't you? Of course you do.

"_My _mercy? You should know as well as I do that I don't have any; not anymore. All that I've experienced has sapped away what little mercy I had. I escaped by the skin of my teeth! The only mercy I know is what I've been shown by my loved ones and even if the mercy I have isn't my own it is a gift! Their gift to me! That's why I need to show mercy-_have _to show mercy! If I don't, I'd be squandering the mercy I've been shown. I owe it to _them_."

"Yeah, your friends," said Shinichi (SV), "They're a nice bunch of people, especially Rena."

"You don't know them," Shinichi (KRS) retorted.

"I think I know them well enough," said Shinichi (SV), "And I like them. Of course, they aren't perfect. The one mistake I've seen them make is befriending _you_. I think they've could've chosen someone better than a person responsible for killing so many people. So you better watch yourself. I don't care if you're me or anyone else in the Multiverse. You better watch yourself." That was a warning.

"Same to you," Shinichi (KRS) returned the warning. "Hm, I never really liked myself but now I can see why."

"Now that's something we can both agree on," Shinichi (SV) retorted.

Shinichi (KRS) finally realized something, "You really do hate yourself, don't you? You can never forgive yourself for what you were made to do in the past. You're not just filled with self-loathing, you're also filled with thoughts of revenge. Gebok's dead so he can't be your target. It's GIN-SHOCKER, isn't it? The way they tortured us would make anyone want payback. You hate them for what they did to you. You hate them for what they turned you into. You hate them for what they made you do."

"Oh, you've figured me out," Shinichi (SV) mock-applauded, "Bravo! Bravo!"

"It's what we got in common. And the thing is, the more you're driven by revenge, the more you're driven by hate, it becomes the only thing that matters. This is what happens when you focus so much on hatred and fighting the same enemy," Shinichi (KRS) continued. "And I know what it's like since I am you. We carry the burden of our past sins on our backs everyday of our lives, and we hate ourselves for those sins until we can't even stand looking at ourselves."

"And yet you can forget about _them_," Shinichi (SV) added scornfully.

"I've _never _forgotten about _them_!" Shinichi (KRS) denied. "I can remember each and every one of them. It's like you said, we both remember the faces of the people who died because of us. Those memories drive me. The only difference between us in regards to those memories is that I managed to move on. You apparently haven't." Shinichi (SV) narrowed his eyes. "Did I just struck a nerve?" Shinichi (KRS) taunted.

"How can you just move on? How can you just shrug it all of like it doesn't even matter?" Shinichi (SV) questioned.

"I never said they don't matter but it's all in the _past_. What's done is done and it can't be changed no matter how much we want things to turn out differently," said Shinichi (KRS).

"I bet thinking like that helps you sleep at night, doesn't it?" Shinichi (SV) asked bitterly. "Just bury it all in the back of your head."

"It's better to look forward than to look back, but I guess you're always stuck looking back, aren't you?" Shinichi (KRS) accused.

"And I bet you've stopped looking back out of shame!" Shinichi (SV) snapped.

"Alright, that's it!" Shinichi (KRS) finally gave into his anger. "You want a piece of me!?"

"Oh, I've wanted a piece of you since I first saw you! In fact I want the whole thing!" Shinichi (SV) shot back. "Now, let's settle this!"

"I couldn't agree more," Shinichi (KRS) grinned.

Shinichi (KRS) and Shinichi (SV) glared at each other. There was so much anger between them and to them it was justified. For Shinichi (SV), just looking at his alternate universe counterpart made his blood boil. He never really liked himself. His memories showed him that he used to be a horrible person and the person standing before him was no different than the way he used to be. Shinichi (KRS), on the other hand was just so disgusted by Shinichi (SV) because the kid kept blaming himself for things beyond his control. It was nauseating and annoying. To think he used to ever feel so much self-loathing before. He'd stopped blaming himself but Shinichi (SV) was reminding him of how he always used to burden himself with the sins of his past. How his actions as an agent of GIN-SHOCKER used to weigh heavily on his mind and soul.

Their eyes narrowed, their Spark Cores summoned, the two initiated their respective transformations.

"Henshin/Let's Ride: Showa!" they called out simultaneously.

With their armors summoned, Showa III (KRS) and Showa Higurashi Mode (SV) stood facing each other. Green eyes met red eyes, sparks flying between them as lightning bolts seemed to flow out of their eyes and met in the middle. There was so much anger and animosity between them that it just wasn't funny. Not only that, there was clearly some murderous intent in the way they were looking at each other. When Showa (SV) looked at his counterpart's armor, he wondered what had happened to cause such a change and difference. His armor was nothing like how it should look like. Showa (SV) wore black and white armor with green eyes in his helmet. Showa (KRS) on the other hand had more colorful armor in comparison. His bodysuit was black, his gloves and boots were green, his chest piece was blue and he had a green helmet with red eyes.

"Let the games begin!" declared Showa (SV) as he summoned his energy forearm blades. Showa (KRS) also drew his own weapon, the Higurashi no Yaiba, and both sides instantly clashed, their weapons connecting, causing sparks to fly. With their fight only just starting, they were fully resolved in taking each other out. Showa (KRS) kneed his counterpart and swung, his blade ripping sparks off his opponent's chest plate as he sent him (Showa (SV)) staggering. He then jumped to perform a drop kick only for Showa (SV) to lash out with his energy whips. The whips wrapped around Showa's (KRS) ankle and with a tug he threw his counterpart to the floor. He then pulled again, tossing Showa (KRS) into the air before smashing him again to the floor, this time making it crack.

"You killed your comrades without a second thought!" Showa (SV) accused.

"And you're so wrapped up in the past that you're blind to the present!" Showa (KRS) countered. "Trinity Force!" His body glowed and he split himself into three identical copies. The one Showa (SV) still had bound was Showa Green but it wouldn't stay that way for long as Showa Red and Showa Blue attacked Showa (SV), tackling him to the ground and forcing him to release Showa Green.

"Thanks," Showa Green said to his duplicates.

"No problem," replied Showa Red and Showa Blue together.

Showa (SV) activated his wings and blew away the red and blue duplicates before getting back up to his feet. He glared at the three and lashed out with his whips to take them down but they either blocked or deflected his blow with ease.

Showa Green called out, "Hook Arm! Cicada Wings!"

Showa Red called out, "Drill Arm! Tank Legs! Shovel Claw!

Showa Blue called out, "Burst Cannon!"

With their respective armaments, they attacked. Showa Blue fired at Showa (SV), sending him staggering as Showa Green and Show Red attacked. Sparks flew as Showa Red smashed Showa (SV) about with his Tank Legs then struck him him with his Drill Arm. He (Showa Red) then grabbed him (Showa (SV)) with his Shovel Claw and tossed him into the air. Showa Green's swung the cable with the hook at the end over his head and caught Showa (SV) before smashing him to the ground, giving him the same treatment he'd been given earlier. The cable released him and Showa (SV) went rolling away.

"Minna," began Showa Green. "Let's show this phony what we can really do!" He called out, "Sing, Yabuki!"

"Bring down the thunder, Gokuaku!" called out Showa Red.

"Strike from the shadows, Zennin!" called out Showa Blue.

Much to Showa's (SV) surprise, the three colored Showa's in front of him transformed. Glowing cicadas encircled Showa Green while a tornado of fire, wind and electricity wrapped around Showa Red as a dark shadows enveloped Showa Blue. When the energies dispersed themselves, Showa (SV) was staring at Showa Higurashi Form armed with the Higurashi no Yaiba, Showa Oni Form armed with the Oni Claws, and Showa Kage Form armed with the twin Kage Ninjatou.

These forms were originally named Higurashi, Oni and Kage, but after Shinichi (KRS) had spoken with the weapons' spirits, these forms' names were changed to correspond with the names of the spirits.

Showa Higurashi wore a black bodysuit which was decorated by the silver vein-like patterns found upon the wings of a cicada. Flaps of armor resembling cicada wings hung from his belt. His gauntlets were also green as were his boots, with silver bands wrapped around them. On his back was a pack that looked like a cicada, complete with wings. His helmet had also gained enhancements, resembling the helmet of a samurai with his antennae at the brow. His torso armor was green with a high collar, broad shoulders and stamped on his chest was 'XIII'. His eyes flashed, changing from green to blue as the new color bled in.

Showa Kage's armor and bodysuit were completely black with blue plating on his gauntlets and boots. His torso armor resembled a ninja's uniform in black with blue trim. On his back was a large four pointed shuriken. His helmet had also changed, sporting yellow eyes and a four-pointed shuriken mounted in the centre of his helmet.

Showa Oni Form had on a bone-white helmet with black eyes and a pair of horns jutting from the top. The mouthplate was vertically grilled to resembled the jawbones of a skull. His bodysuit was black with red armor plating along the arms and legs. His torso armor, gauntlets and boots were colored like tiger skin, complete with black stripes. The shoulders also sported spikes as did his knees.

"Go!" Showa Higurashi commanded as he, Showa Oni and Showa Kage rushed at Showa (SV) at the same time. Showa Kage struck first, teleporting to cross the distance before slashing away at Showa (SV). Showa Higurashi was the one to reach him next as he struck Showa (SV) violently with his Higurashi no Yaiba before blowing him away with an energy blast resembling a swarm of paper cranes. It was Showa Oni who struck the hardest as his claws tore sparks from Showa's (SV) chestplate and sending him flying with a blast of wind. He (Showa (SV)) went tumbling before he screamed as he was assaulted by multiple fireballs which exploded and tossed him into the air. Vulnerable, Showa Kage leapt and executed a series of slashes while jumping around before Showa Higurashi sent him crashing to the ground with an axe kick.

Showa (SV) was lying on the floor in pain as the three Hinamizawa Treasure powered Showas stood at a distance, as if taunting him. He rolled back onto his front and pushed himself back to his hands and knees before rising to stand on his feet, trembling in pain.

"OK, you're strong, I'll give you that," admitted Showa (SV), "But that doesn't mean I can't beat you."

"How are you gonna beat us?" Showa Higurashi asked. He got his answer when Showa (SV) put on the Legacy Driver, attaching it to his Spark Core.

"**ULTIMATE RIDE: LEGACY MODE!"**

A pillar of light enveloped Showa (SV), blinding the three Treasure Forms. When the gold light subsided, Showa (SV) stood clad in his Legacy Mode armor. It was gold with broad pauldrons and arranged in a circle on the chest were the symbols of the Showa Riders with his personal symbol at the top. The centre of the circle also depicted his emblem. Flaps of armor hung from the sides, back and front of his belt. His gauntlets and boots had also become gold. Finally, his emerald eyes turned gold as well. His bodysuit had also changed from white to silver. On his back, the Cicadroid had also turned gold and for a moment the wings manifested before fading away. Gripped in his hand was a hybrid weapon, a cross between a sword and a shotgun. It was called the Legacy Saber and it was in its Sword Mode.

And that wasn't the end of the surprises.

"Summon Ride: ZX & Stronger!" called out Showa Legacy. The corresponding symbols on his chest shone as the Riders that were called appeared standing to Showa Legacy's left and right. "Three on three. Now _this _is a fair fight."

"Agreed," said Showa Higurashi , Oni and Kage in unison. Both sides stared each other down and a moment later they charged at each other. It was Showa Oni VS Stronger, Showa Kage VS ZX and Showa Higurashi VS Showa Legacy. Sparks began to fly between both sides as they violently clashed. Showa Higurashi and Showa Legacy's swords clashed furiously as sparks rained down at their feet.

Stronger and Showa Oni both fought with lightning which cancelled each other out. As for the fight between ZX and Showa Kage, the ninja-like Rider form of Ryo Murasame, threw his Cross Shurikens which were deflected. They, however, still exploded and the smoke blinded Showa Kage. Showa ZX took advantage of this by disarming Showa Kage then backhanding him across the face.

"Electro Fire!" Stronger commanded as he sent lightning across the ground to hit Showa Oni who simply absorbed the lightning.

"Take this!" Showa Oni roared and fired the lightning back at Stronger, hitting him in the chest before he had the chance to absorb it. "And take this!" Showa Oni summoned a tornado that carried Stronger into the air. He then let the Rhino Beetle Rider fall to the ground. Showa Oni then spewed out a flamethrower attack that surrounded Stronger in flames. "Hot enough for ya?"

Showa Kage formed his Shadow Clones but ZX countered with a bombardment of Cross Shurikens and Focus Bombs that got rid of the clones. ZX then drew his electro knife and parried Showa Kage's ninjatou. ZX then ducked under another swing to drive his Electro Knife into Showa Kage's midsection. However, he realized that he'd just destroyed another Shadow Clone when it just vanished into thin air. Showa Kage became visible and got behind ZX to grab his head then snap his neck.

Showa Oni also defeated his opponent by driving his Oni Claws through Stronger's chest. Both summoned Riders then vanished and became energy that returned to Showa Legacy who was still in the middle of fighting Showa Higurashi . With a single swing, Showa Higurashi managed to disarm Showa Legacy before holding the edge of the blade to his opponent's throat.

"So, do you give up?" Showa Higurashi asked. He got his answer as Showa Legacy jumped back and drew out the Redeemer. Quick as a flash he fired and the bullets hit their mark. Instantly, Showa Kage and Showa Oni screamed as they were engulfed in red flames which disintegrated them on the spot, much to Showa Higurashi 's shock as his duplicates turned into nothing but ash.

"What did you just do!?" Showa Higurashi demanded.

"That was a Dying Will Flame of the Sky, specifically the Storm Flame of Destruction," answered Showa Legacy almost boastfully. "Almost nothing can stop it."

Showa Higurashi gritted his teeth. His counterpart then started shooting with his, forcing him to dodge as the red bullets came flying. Once Showa Legacy had to pause to reload, the samurai-themed Rider struck. Sparks flew as Showa Higurashi slashed Showa Legacy across the chest, disarming him (Showa Legacy). He then slashed his opponent repeatedly before he was forced back by Showa Legacy who fired at him with his Vulcan Shooter. Showa Legacy then summoned two dozen energy orbs and with a single gesture sent the volley at his opponent.

"1,000 Crane Slash!" shouted Showa Higurashi and with a swing he sent projections of 1,000 paper cranes flying at the energy orbs, blowing them up. Showa Legacy shot through the smoke, aided by his Cicadroid's wings. Aiming his feet at Showa Higurashi , he executed a bicycle kick which smashed against his (Showa Higurashi ) chest and a final kick sent his opponent tumbling.

"Heh, is that all?" Showa Higurashi grunted as Showa Legacy landed back on his feet.

"Oh, there's more," Showa Legacy replied as his Storm Ring glowed. "Time for you to really taste the power of the Storm Guardian of the 20th Generation Vongola Family." However, Showa Higurashi wasn't about to let his opponent do that. He threw the Higurashi no Yaiba and it knocked the Legacy Driver off Showa's (SV) Spark Core, turning him back to normal. Showa (KRS), who had turned back to his default once he'd discarded his weapon, lunged forward and knocked his opponent to the ground with a tackle.

* * *

Meanwhile, the red TARDIS was travelling through a dimensional vortex. Inside, Alan was at the controls as they followed the trail his TARDIS had picked up.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Lina asked.

Alan frowned. "Just be patient." He looked at the screen. Still nothing. "Damn it, where could they be?" The screens flickered to life to show him a picture. "Aha! We've got visual!" The others crowded around him to see. "Hey, no shoving!" He looked back at the screen, "I've found them and..." He paused, "...Oh, shit."

Lina remarked, "That doesn't sound good."

Leon retorted rhetorically, "Since when does 'oh, shit' ever mean anything good?"

Rena gasped, "They're fighting each other!"

Moka exclaimed, "We need to stop them!"

Yuji interjected, "OK, seriously, what the fuck is going on?"

Alan answered, "No clue, but we have to stop them before they kill each other." He pulled a lever, "Full steam ahead!"

* * *

"Asshole!"

"Murderer!"

"Traitor!"

"Monster!"

"Coward!"

"Hypocrite!"

The two Riders were rolling on the ground grappling and shouting, with Shinichi (SV) holding his combat knife to slit his counterpart's throat. Their suits of armor were gone but neither of them cared about that. That was when the TARDIS materialized near them. Neither of them noticed even as the door opened. Alan and Leon both stepped out of the machine and looked at the two Riders that were trying to kill each other. Alan readied his power ring as Leon started to cast a Kido spell.

"Bakudo #63: Sojo Sabaku!" A green bubble captured Shinichi (KRS) as thick ropes of yellow energy ensnared Shinichi (SV).

"Hey!" Shinichi (SV) shouted.

"What gives?!" Shinichi (KRS) demanded as he punched at the bubble, "Lemme out! This thing will run out of air, ya know!"

"Are we done here? Because I seriously hope so," Alan frowned as he kept his concentration on Shinichi (KRS).

"This is probably your most immature moment I've ever witnessed," Leon sighed, regarding Shinichi (SV).

"Butt out," Shinichi (SV) hissed, "We're in the middle of something!"

"Like we give a fuck," Yuji growled as he stepped up, regarding both Shinichi's. "Now cut the shit or I'm gonna beat _both _of your stupid asses with all six of my arms!"

Both of the Shinichi's relented, "Fine." Alan released Shinichi (KRS) from the bubble as Leon uncast Sojo Sabaku. The Shinigami then punched Shinichi (SV) in the face before delivering a kick to the back of Shinichi's (KRS) head.

The Shinichi's (SV & KRS) shouted, "What the hell was that for!?"

Leon pointed at Shinichi (SV), "That was for making Moka upset." He then pointed at Shinichi (KRS). "And that was for making Rena upset. I like both of them a lot more than either of you two idiots. So stop fighting each other already or I'll kick both of your asses and drag you back to your respective universes myself."

The two identical Cyborgs pointed at each other, "He started it!"

Leon snapped, "I don't care who started it! I'll finish it if I have to! But we've got more important things to worry about!"

"Yeah, like figuring out where the hell we are," Lina frowned as she looked around.

"Ain't nowhere near home, that's for sure," Yuji sighed, "Shit, all this dimension-hopping bullshit is really pissing me off..."

"Well, if you must know, this is a dimensional void," said Shinichi (KRS).

"No, it isn't," Alan countered. All eyes were on him. "This isn't a dimensional void. It's a void that used to be another universe but it's been destroyed. All these floating rocks are pieces of worlds that used to inhabit this dimension before it was shattered to pieces."

"...Isn't that the same thing then?" Lina asked. She was smart, but all this dimensional reasoning was really giving her a headache.

"Not exactly," said Alan. He explained, "Dimensional voids are normally empty. They've got nothing in them to begin with. They're just an infinite space of emptiness. Some people call them 'Hell'. This...this is something else."

"So we're basically walking around in scraps," Yuji realized. "That's just wonderful. So who's the fucktard that let all this go to Hell then?"

Meanwhile, Shinichi (KRS) and Rena were hugging as Moka and Shinichi (SV) did the same.

"I thought I was never going to see you again," said Moka.

"Same here," said Shinichi (SV). "I missed you."

"Oh, Shin-kun," whispered Rena. "Don't you ever leave me again."

"I promise," Shinichi (KRS) swore.

Yuji saw the displays and looked over to Lina as he requested, "Hug me!"

"You're such a baby," Lina sighed with an amused smile as she hugged him.

"He seems more immature," Alan whispered to Leon.

"I had to get stuck with the younger ones," Leon sighed. "If anything, at least this Yuji is more laid-back." Leon saw Alan with his arms spread. "What are you doing?"

"Everyone's hugging," said Alan. "Come on. I know you want to."

"No way," Leon huffed and Alan frowned. "And stop that." Once everyone was done hugging, Alan decided it was time to go home.

"Well, now that we're all back together, let's get into the TARDIS and get everyone back where they belong," said Alan.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," said Shinichi (KRS).

"Mine too. The sooner we get out of this place, the better. I really wanna forget all about this," said Shinichi (SV).

As the group started to make their way to the TARDIS, a powerful shockwave suddenly repelled them as the TARDIS' door slammed shut. A cage resembling a cube made of dark energy surrounded the telephone box and suspended it in the air.

"OK, what the hell was that!?" Yuji demanded to know as he helped Lina up.

"I think our host has decided to grace us with his presence," Alan frowned.

"**Yes, Indeed, Alan Smith. And Today Is The Day You All Will Die And I Will Go Free!" **a menacing voice bellowed.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Well, that was exciting, wasn't it? Now everyone's together. Also, it seems that the two Shinichi's had a bit of an argument that devolved into a fight to the death. Fortunately, their friends came in time to stop them. Now, the true enemy has shown his face. What was the reason for all that has happened? Well, stay tune and you'll see soon enough in the last installment of this story.**


	9. Jabberwocky

**6.0: The Jabberwocky**

"**Yes, Indeed, Alan Smith. And Today Is The Day You All Will Die And I Will Go Free!" **a menacing voice bellowed.

Alan groaned, "I hate it when disembodied voices act all high and mighty..."

"What was that?" Moka asked as the voice had seemingly come from everywhere at once.

"Our _delightful _host," stated Leon sarcastically as he gripped his Zanpakuto's hilt and began to draw the steel out.

"**Very Astute, Shinigami.**" A dark figure then descended upon the floating plateau. His landing caused the canyon and the mountains to shake, as if he was heavier than he seemed. A dark miasma covered him like a shadowy mist which revealed none of his features save for a pair of glowing red eyes which radiated with nothing but malevolence. **"I Have Been Waiting For This Day For A Long Time**," claimed the dark stranger.

"Well, you'll just have to keep waiting!" Alan shot back. "Let go of my TARDIS! She really doesn't like the dark!"

"**And Why Would I Want To Release Your Exquisite Machine When It Is My Ticket Out Of Here?**" questioned the dark stranger.

"Because it will be more beneficial for your health if you did!" Leon drew his Zanpakuto and used Shunpo to cut the distance. The dark figure had been anticipating Leon's assault and parried the blade with his own. There was a violent clash of steel against steel and a bright explosion of sparks as the swords connected.

Shinichi (KRS) was taken aback not by the speed of Leon's attack, but by the dark stranger's sword. He would never forget that sword in a million years and he subconsciously put his hand against his chest, recalling a phantom pain. Even Alan recognized the sword that the dark stranger had used to parry Leon's blow. The blade was midnight black in the middle while the edges were blood red and there were gemstones in the middle of the blade and there were saw-like teeth in the middle of the edges. There was a dragon head that gripped the base of the blade with two fang-shaped prongs on the sides of the mouth. The hand guard had a wing design with spikes on the top of the hand-guard and the handle was long. The handgrip was in a scale-like pattern, but were blood red mixed with black and bone white. The pommel was a Dragon claw grasping a human skull that had the mouth open in a scream and had two gems for eyes and the middle of the hand guard had a blood red eye with a black slit in the centre that was glowing in malevolent fire.

"Death Fang," Shinichi (KRS) and Alan identified, whispering the demonic sword's name.

A blast of dark miasma sent Leon flying backwards and he cried out before he landed near his friend's feet. "Dammit," Leon grunted as he got back up. "He hits hard."

"Hey!" Shinichi (KRS) shouted, "How the hell do you have Death Fang!? I destroyed it!"

"You know that sword?" Yuji asked.

"An old enemy of ours wielded it," said Alan. "Our Shinichi was the one who finished him off."

"**So, You Remember Death Fang. Well, He Also Remembers You**," said the dark stranger.

"Who are you?" Alan asked. With a sweep of his arm, the dark miasma around the dark stranger dispersed and he revealed himself in his full glory. He was six feet tall and clad head to toe in dark, demonic armor meant to terrify and intimidate those who saw him. Spikes covered the pauldrons, gauntlets and greaves and he had sharp claws equipped to his fingers. On his upper arms and thighs were bare of armor, covered only in a blood red material which looked like leather or rubber. The helmet was disturbing to look at as it appeared to be modeled after a horrifying insect-like creature borne from the depths of Hell. It had sharp mandibles and was skull like with purple compound eyes. Extending from the brow to curve over the head was a pair of horn-like antennae. His chestplate resembled a dragon's skull with ribs wrapped around his torso. Finally, he wore a black cloak that was tattered with some blood stains on them.

"**You May Call Me 'Death Rider Chorvax'**," the now identified Death Rider introduced himself. He had named himself after the owner of the fang used to forge the Death Fang. "**And This Is My Army.**" He snapped his fingers and a dimensional rift curtain rose behind Chorvax before it collapsed, revealing an army of armed Reptiloids standing behind him.

"Crap, these guys again," said Yuji as he saw the Reptiloid soldiers. Chorvax's army was armed and aiming to kill them. All it would take was one command.

Alan spoke, "Hey, Chorvax. I just got one question: were you the one who did all this?"

"**Are You Asking If I Am Responsible For The State of This Realm?"** Chorvax questioned.

"Yes."

"**Yes**."

"And you're looking to expand."

"**Indeed.**" Chorvax then snapped his fingers and suddenly Rena, Alan, Moka, Lina, Yuji and Leon were trapped in individual black boxes of dark energy.

"Hey!" Yuji shouted as he banged on his prison. "Let us out!"

"Let them go!" the Shinichi's demanded.

"**I Will, But Their Lives Are In Your Hands**," said Chorvax as his Reptiloid soldiers went to guard the black boxes and their prisoners. "**Here Is My Challenge: If You Wish To Save Your Friends, Then Fight! You Must Fight To The Death So That They Will Survive!**"

"And if we refuse?" Shinichi (KRS) questioned. Chorvax made a gesture and the boxes started to shrink, forcing the prisoners down to their knees. "OK! OK! Stop!" The boxes stopped shrinking.

"This...is not...comfortable..." grunted Lina as she was kneeling in a small space.

"My ring doesn't even work," Alan grumbled. Even his own super-strength and other abilities were being nullified by the dark box he was in. "I hate magic."

"You said it, Partner," said Bazel.

Shinichi (KRS) advanced on Chorvax to teach him a lesson when Shinichi (SV) held the tip of his Laser Saber threateningly at him, "So, this is what you've decided?" Shinichi (KRS) commented.

Shinichi (SV) answered, "I won't let any of them die."

"Then I guess neither of us has a choice," said Shinichi (KRS).

"Yes, it's time to pick up where we left off," said Showa (SV)

"**One Shall Stand And One Shall Fall! And To The Winner Goes The Spoils!**" declared Chorvax. "**FIGHT!**"

"Let's Ride: Showa!/Henshin!" the identical Riders shouted as they transformed in unison. Chorvax's army formed a circle around the two combatants as they stared each other down. Showa (SV) had his Laser Saber gripped tightly as Showa (KRS) wielded his signature Higurashi no Yaiba. The two needed no more provocation before charging at each other with furious battle-cries.

Moka and Rena shouted at the two Riders to stop but their pleas were ignored as they clashed violently. Both Showa's were the same, no matter how much they tried to deny it. Both of them had their lives ruined by GIN-SHOCKER, had been twisted and corrupted by death and destruction, and done many horrible things. They had both been used as puppets by an evil organization to further their selfish goals. More death and destruction followed until they broke away from the organization. As a result, they found friends and love.

They were the same when they fought as well. The two of them may want to deny their similarities due to self-loathing, but ultimately the two Riders would fight for their loved ones, even kill to protect the ones they loved. The only difference was that one was older and able to move on and put his past behind him while the other was filled with anger and thoughts of revenge over the things done to him and the things he'd been forced to do. The clash of blades intensified as sparks continued to fly and the two of them aimed to kill each other to save the ones trapped by Chorvax.

Lina was screaming for the fighting to stop, that they should work together to fight Chorvax instead. Unfortunately, she could do nothing else as they fought. Their history with her was the same as her death was what brought about their defection. Were their fates so similar that their lives could never know peace? Were the two of them meant to be forever locked in a cycle of violence? Was this the destiny that they couldn't avoid. Shinichi (SV) had taught Lina that she could forge her own path and she had. She was grateful and had repaid him for showing her the right path. Now, she wanted to save them both from going down a dark path.

Alan was trying to smash his way out of his prison. He used his fist, his ring, and his Sonic Screwdriver but nothing worked. All he could do was watch as his brother and his brother's double battled it out to save them from Chorvax's wrath. This caused Alan to look at Chorvax with disgust. The Death Rider was amused by the death battle happening before him. Alan knew the way these sort of villains operated. He had no reason to let them go. Once the Showa's were dead. He'd killed them and take the TARDIS so he could spread his army all over the Multiverse. Sure, he could've done that without the TARDIS, but the machine could take him to any dimension and give him limitless access to time and space. That was a power nobody could resist and it was a power Alan couldn't allow Chorvax to gain.

Yuji tried to give his cousin an order to stop and fight Chorvax, but his words reached deaf ears. Back when he first met his cousin, he was unaware of their connection or familial ties. Once he knew, he wanted to bond with him and they had. Yuji had also given Shinichi (SV) a new purpose as the Vongola Storm Guardian and 2nd in Command of the Vongola Famiglia. Yuji was also like a brother to Shinichi (SV), looking out for him and keeping him out of trouble. Yuji had even surrendered himself to GIN-SHOCKER so that Shinichi (SV) wouldn't need to suffer alone. His cousin was still just a kid, and so full of anger and desires for vengeance. Yuji just wanted to help steer him in the right path. This, however, wasn't he right path.

Leon watched with a scowl. He hated being trapped but the cubic prison was unbreakable like a high level Kido. However, there was little he could do except to figure a way out of the trap they were in. Then, he'd go up to both Shinichi's and smack them upside the head for making the girls cry, again.

Showa (KRS) managed to disarm Showa (SV) before slashing him across the chest to send him tumbling. The force of the blow caused his transformation to cancel out. Shinichi (SV) swiftly drew out his Vulcan Shooter and fired a shot to disarm his opponent. Putting his gun away, he rushed at Showa (KRS). Now that they were both disarmed, the two began to fight bare-handed and began raining down blow after blow upon each other. Each punch and kick thrown landed on their target and they continued to fight violently and ferociously. Their captive audience could only watch in horror as they witnessed this happening. Chorvax on the other hand was enjoying the show.

A cross-counter broke the two apart and sent them sliding backwards. Showa (SV) recovered quickly and drew his Vulcan Shooter. He fired multiple shots that caused enough damage to cancel out Shinichi's (KRS) own transformation, leaving him without any protection. Shinichi (SV) pulled the trigger to release the killing shot. However, quick as a flash, Shinichi (KRS) drew out his own Showa-Blaster and fired as well. Both shots hit their marks and as a result the two of them fell.

"SHINICHI-KUN!" Moka screamed.

"NO! SHIN-KUN!" Rena screamed.

Yuji was speechless as was Alan. Lina began to sob as Leon gritted his teeth in anger at what they had just witnessed. A fight to the death had no winners when both sides perished.

Chorvax laughed and cheered, "**Stupendous! It Has Been A Long Time Since I've Witnessed A Death Battle As Exciting As That!**" To him, the fight had only been a source of entertainment and nothing more. It was just sickening.

"How dare you!?" shouted Rena in outrage.

"How could you enjoy something like that!?" demanded Moka in disgust.

"**Well, What Do You Expect? I've Had Nothing To Do In A Long Time and I Needed The Entertainment. Do You Know How Difficult It Is To Find Good Entertainment After Destroying An Entire Universe? Very, Because There Is Not A Whole Lot To Do. Now, It's Time For Me To Claim My Prize**," said Chorvax. "**Oh, And You All Are Free To Go, As Promised.**" Chorvax made the boxes disappear. "**But I Will Be Taking The TARDIS**."

"There's no way the TARDIS will obey you, you murderer," Alan growled, his fists clenched.

"**I Can Be **_**Very **_**Persuasive**," said Chorvax. "**Now, You All Really Should Make Yourselves At Home While My Army And I Launch An Assault On The Entire Multiverse. Enjoy The Last Day Of Your Lives Because This Is The Day When All Of Reality Ends.**" He approached Alan and held his hand out, "**The TARDIS Key.**" Alan had no choice but to surrender the TARDIS key which he handed to Chorvax. "Smart Move. You Know How Pointless It Is To Fight Me."

"Actually, I only gave it to you without a fuss because I know I'll be getting it back," said Alan. Chorvax looked at him strangely before...

**BANG!**

A shot knocked the TARDIS key out of Chorvax's hand and it was caught by Alan. Several more shots sent Chorvax staggering back.

"See?" Alan said smugly before he punched Chorvax with enough force to send the Death Rider flying. He went tumbling only stopping near his army who just stood there and watched. Chorvax grunted and picked himself up and looked stunned as both Shinichi's were standing, alive, with their sidearms aimed at him.

"**How Are Either Of You Alive!? I Saw You Kill Each Other**!" shouted Chorvax.

"Oh, you mean just now?" Shinichi (KRS) said as he put his gun away. "That shot was just a stunner."

"Mine too," said Shinichi (SV) as he put his own gun away.

Shinichi (KRS) finished. "It's all thanks to this, really." He flipped open the leather card holder which held the blank Psychic Paper. "When travelling with Alan, it's always a good idea to have some Psychic Paper handy so I used mine to give Shinichi a message."

"**When Was This!?**" demanded Chorvax.

"Around the time you were threatening to kill our friends." said Shinichi (SV). He remembered Shinichi (KRS) flashing him the Psychic Paper when Chorvax wasn't looking.

* * *

"_**I Will, But Their Lives Are In Your Hands**__," said Chorvax as his Reptiloid soldiers went to guard the black boxes and their prisoners. "__**Here Is My Challenge: If You Wish To Save Your Friends, then Fight! You Must Fight To The Death So That They Will Survive!**__"_

"_And if we refuse?" Shinichi (KRS) questioned. He subtly nudged Shinichi (SV) and gestured for him to look down. Shinichi (SV) did and saw the open card holder with the Psychic Paper in it. There was something written on the Psychic Paper and it read, "Make it look good."_

* * *

"**You Planned All this On The Spot!?"**

"Exactly, and this is what you get for underestimating us," said Shinichi (KRS).

"You've got pissed off Riders," said Alan. "And _me_."

"You jerk!" Yuji punched his cousin on the arm. "You made me think you were dead!"

"Sorry," Shinichi (SV) apologized as he rubbed his arm. "I had to make it look good." Moka and Lina then took turns slapping him. "Ow! Girls!"

"Shinichi, it's not nice to make a girl cry," said Lina in disapproval.

"That's right," Moka frowned before smiling and hugging him. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alive."

"**Aren't You People Forgetting Something?" **asked Chorvax. **"I Have An Army." **He gestured to his troops.

"You might have an army, but you're actually facing the most powerful team here," said Alan. "And you made a mistake of provoking us."

"That's right," said Shinichi (SV). "I mean, why did you have us switch places and then bring us here?"

"**What Do You Mean?"** Chorvax asked in confusion.

"Don't bother denying it," Shinichi (KRS) said. "You brought us here so we could kill each other."

"**It Was Not I Who Caused You Both To Switch Places Nor Was I The One Who Brought You Here**," said Chorvax.

"What?" the Shinichi's asked together.

"Wait, _you're_ not the one who brought them here?" Yuji asked in confusion.

"**When Both Of Them Fell Into My Realm, I Thought It Was Just My Good Fortune. I Thought a Dimensional Rift Caught Them And Dropped Them Here. Then All I Had To Do Was To Increase Their Aggression**," said Chorvax.

"You wanted them to destroy each other. That's why you had them fight. You wanted them use their powers on each other and create a feedback loop that could cause irreparable damage to the space-time continuum! Neither are meant to exist in the same place at the same time because of the nature of their abilities!" Alan said.

"What?" Lina asked.

"They clash and everything goes boom," Leon translated.

"**All Of That Is True, Except I Didn't Have Anything To Do With Both Of Them Arriving Here**," claimed Chorvax.

"But weren't you the one who asked us those riddles?" the Shinichis asked then glared at each other for speaking in unison.

"_Actually, that would be my doing_," said a familiar voice. Everyone turned and looked to see a young man who'd appeared out of nowhere. Leon frowned. He hadn't even sensed his presence. "Bonjour!" he waved. He had fair skin and dark hair that was tinted green and tied at the base of his head into a short ponytail. He also wore a black fedora over his head. His left eye was blue and his right eye was red; he was heterochromatic. He also wore a black blazer with matching pants that had white pinstripes over a white shirt with a red tie. On his feet were black leather shoes and he was shouldering an umbrella.

"You're the one who asked us those riddles," said Shinichi (SV), recognizing the voice..

"Bingo!" the youth confirmed, grinning as he did the OK sign with his hand. "But I had my reasons." Shinichi (KRS) grabbed the youth by the collar and shook him.

"And what kind of reason did you have to have us switch places and then end up here!?" Shinichi (KRS) demanded.

"The switching places thing was to make sure Chorvax couldn't find you," said the youth casually. "He had locked onto you before and would've struck if I hadn't gone and switched you both around. Then I realized he'd locked onto you again so I wanted to make sure you both were ready to face him."

"You mean you determined if we were ready once we've answered those riddles?" Shinichi (SV) questioned angrily.

"Bingo! Gotcha!" the youth said with a large grin.

"Cut the crap!" Shinichi (KRS) released him. "You mean you did all this just to protect us and then you brought us here to face him!"

"Bingo!"

"Stop saying 'bingo'!"

Chorvax cleared his throat, **"Excuse Me, But Aren't You Forgetting The Fact That I Have An Army Ready To Attack?**"

"Feeling ignored?" the youth teased and Chorvax growled. "If you want, I can play with you." He opened up his blazer to reveal a very demonic looking belt. It looked almost alive. The strap was segmented and there was an oval buckle in the centre of his waist with a red stone mounted on it. White fangs made sure the belt was fastened. "Then I'll play with you! Henshin!"

Red hellfire burst out of the belt and wrapped around the mysterious youth, burning away his clothes but revealing his silhouette. With a downward swing of his umbrella, he dispersed the flames. Once the flames had subsided, he stood in his new form.

He was clad in a suit of gunmetal grey armor that was worn over a black bodysuit. The armor covered his torso and mounted on his shoulders were thick and broad pauldrons. In the centre of his chest was a green, rhombus-shaped gem. Hip plates hung from his belt and he had armored boots that went all the way up to his thighs with kneepads. Matching gauntlets with sharp points at the elbows covered his forearms. The suit had glowing red accents. Hanging from his neck was a tattered red scarf. Finally, his head was covered in a helmer which had batwing-like adornments framing the face which was concealed by an opaque black visor. Mounted on the brow was a green gem with a pair of small bat wings extending from it to form antennae. Also, gripped in his hand wasn't an umbrella anymore. It had turned into a double-edged broadsword with a red gem in the centre of the guard. The blade was black with a silver edge and had ancient runes inscribed in blood red along the length of the blade.

The new Rider declared, "_Je m'appelle_ Kamen Rider Chaos!"

"Shin, you and your twin take care of the leader," said Yuji. "We'll take care of the grunts." He put on the Liger Belt and slid in his CAS Card. "Henshin!"

"**ZERO FORM!"**

Yuji was then covered by a black bodysuit with white plating on the sides of the sleeves and thighs. White gauntlets, with armored plating on the back of his hands with black gloves adorned his arms with a pair of gold claws that were folded back on his wrists. His legs were covered by white greaves, with black boots, and gold claws were folded back against his shins. He had white armor covering his torso and his white shoulder pads were blade-like and curved back. He wore a black helmet with a white, lion-themed, face plate with gold fangs and red eyes. Red nodes rested on the outside of his wrists, knees, elbows, and ankles. A black, cat-like tail swished back and forth behind him.

"Are you sure?" Shinichi (SV) asked.

"Remember, he's the Boss," said Leon as he activated his Mobirider and Rider Key. "Rider Change!"

"**KAMEN RIDER NECROS!"**

The first thing to happen was dark energy enveloping his body, donning him in a black bodysuit. Then, gold armor pieces materialized around him and slammed upon his body. Finally, his helmet covered his head. His ankh-like sword was attached to his back and he drew it swiftly. As Kamen Rider Necros, he wore a black bodysuit, with the armor being a stark contrast with its bright golden color. His helmet was styled after Anubis with red eyes. The chest plate had a muscular design to it and two golden metallic bracelets, with the eye of Horus on them, adorned both his arms. He was wielding a massive black blade that was shaped like an Ankh and covered in golden hieroglyphics. On his legs were metallic golden boots that went up to his knees.

"Henshin!" said Lina as a blue XIV numeral appeared over her chest. Psychic energy washed over her as puzzle pieces snapped around her body to form the armor. She had now turned into an alternate version of WHITE 14, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Phantom. The white armor was worn over a black bodysuit with a white helmet that sported blue eyes and a silver mouthplate. The helmet was insect-like in appearance due to the compound eyes and antennae. Hanging from her neck was a silver scarf. On her left shoulder was a blue XIV, which was the Roman numeral for 14.

Alan just glared at the armor. He too had some very unpleasant memories about the android clone, up to the point that he nearly killed Shinichi (KRS) over a hallucination. At least he could count on Lina to not be a psychopath. Rena was also surprised at the sight of Phantom's armor that reminded her of Shiro Juuyon. It had a different design but she couldn't help but see the similarities. It was just a huge surprise to see that Lina, this Lina, was also WHITE 14. Fortunately, only Lina's armor was similar to Shiro's. She did not resemble him in terms of personality.

"Shinichi-kun," said Moka as and Shinichi (SV) knew what she wanted and he grasped her cross. He then tugged it off and she was enveloped in Youki. Her eyes narrowed as the irises turned blood red, her figure became fuller, and her pink hair turned silver. Moka had gone to bed and now Moka-sama had decided to grace us with her presence. "Don't you dare die on me, Rider," she warned.

"I won't," he promised in a gentle tone, causing her to blush.

"Sugoi," said Rena. "Then it's my turn," she smiled eagerly as her eyes flashed red and she called out, "_A-MA-ZON!_" Mystical energy surrounded her as she transformed, adopting the form of the feral reptilian Rider known as Kamen Rider Amazon.

The two Shinichi's then looked at each other and gave each other nods of approval before summoning their respective Spark Cores. They then called out their transformation commands in unison, "Let's Ride Showa/Henshin!"

Chaos smirked as he saw Chorvax growl at the sight of all his opponents, all transformed and ready for battle. He couldn't help but comment, "You know, I must really ask, but why do you villains give us a chance to transform? I mean, is this to give us a sporting or are you just completely genre blind?"

Chorvax, losing his patience as his rage build up and bubbled, let loose a single command to his army and roared, "**ATTACK!**" They obeyed and charged at the assembled heroes. Chorvax was confident. It was simple math. He would win because he had them all outnumbered. What could these heroes do to cripple his army and defeat him? Nothing! Absolutely nothing!

Moka-sama she sent several grunts flying with her kick as Amazon knocked down a few and slashed at them. Nearby, Chaos was slashing away with his blade, targeting the Reptiloids whom he dismembered mercilessly. He watched them drop to pieces in amusement before moving on. With his Ankh Sword in hand, Necros hacked and slash at the enemy grunts while Liger Zero used his claws.

"You know, it's funny that you're not giving me a speech about mercy," commented Showa (SV).

"From the start I knew they were just mindless and soulless puppets," Showa (KRS) said.

"So, that's OK then."

"Yes, and heads up," Showa (KRS) warned as he pushed Showa (SV) out of the way and parried Death Fang with the Higurashi no Yaiba.

"**You're Going To Pay For Tricking Me! The Both Of You!**" snapped Chorvax.

"Yeah, if I got 100 yen for every time a villain said that to me, I'd be rich by now," Showa (KRS) shrugged casually as he knocked Death Fang aside and thrust forward. Chorvax parried with his sword as sparks flew from their swords clashing. Chorvax sent Showa (KRS) tumbling with a kick and then sent snakes made of darkness towards the Rider. The snakes wrapped around Showa (KRS) and he cried out as he was bitten. When the Death Rider saw an opening, he went ahead for the killing blow, only to be shot by Showa (SV) who was holding both Redeemer and the Vulcan Shooter. Showa (KRS) used the Shield of Glen to repel the snakes on him and recovered. The Shield of Glen was a gauntlet made of dragon scale mail and had a golden tan color with five long claws that covered his fingers. Set within the center of the gauntlet was a blue gem which resembled a dragon's eye.

"Forgot about me?" Showa (SV) remarked as he put his guns away and drew out his Gravity Hammer. "It's HAMMER TIME!" Showa (KRS) couldn't help but snicker as he'd used that line earlier. Chorvax was knocked backwards violently when the Gravity Hammer smashed into him. He went sliding back and had to avoid another downward blow as the Gravity Hammer came crashing down, creating a crater where it hit. "Stop moving and stay still! I wanna flatten you!"

"**You're Insane!**" Chorvax shouted.

"I go to therapy! I got issues! What the hell do you think!?" Showa (SV) shouted as he continued to swing the hammer furiously, making craters when he tried to flatten Chorvax, only to miss. He swung again but Chorvax sliced the shaft of the hammer in half and the head of the hammer crashed down at Showa's (SV) feet, useless. "Shit!" Chorvax punched him in the face and sent him sprawling. "Ugh!"

"**You're Mine!**" Chorvax swung, aiming to cleave Showa (SV) in half only to be repelled as his attack was blocked by an energy barrier.

Showa (SV) blinked and saw that Showa (KRS) had just used the Shield of Glen to protect him. "Huh?" he blinked before looking at his counterpart. "You saved me?"

"As much as I don't like you, I kinda need you alive to help me beat him," Showa (KRS) said. "So, how about it? Truce?" He drew out the Sword of Ascalon.

"Truce. Now, let's take him down," said Showa (SV) as he took out his Legacy Driver and put it on.

"BRING ORDER TO THE CHAOS, ST. GEORGE!"

"**ULTIMATE RIDE: LEGACY MODE!"**

As Showa (SV) assumed his Legacy Mode, Showa (KRS) was undergoing his own transformation. He cut a line of light above his head and it shattered. A dragon came out of the hole he'd made and wrapped around him. The dragon shattered and became pieces of armor which merged with his suit. Chorvax and Showa (SV) couldn't help but be mesmerised by the sight before them.

Showa Ascalon's bodysuit was now a solid midnight black color and the armor was a mix of red and black with gold trim. His thighs had scale mail armor plating on the sides and his boots were emblazoned with dragon scale-like designs. The tops of the boots reached his knees and jutted outwards a bit like horns and his knee pads were round with sharp, pointed tops that stuck out forward a little bit. The back of the feet of the boots had two small scythe-like blades on them and the front had a set of dragon-like claws attached to them. His belt, while still harboring his Trinity Spark Core in the center, had scale-like surface and hanging from it were flaps of armor, similar to what a knight would have worn.

His spaulders were round with gold trim on the bottom edges while his upper arms also sported scale mail armor plating. His forearm gauntlets were black in color with an outer layer that looked like a dragon's hide and was red in color. The red layer had a long horn jutting out past the elbow and the front, over his hands, had green gems situated within them. His hands were also covered in a mix of black and red armor that ended with clawed fingertips. His torso armor had a dual cape on the back that resembled the pattern of dragon wings while his chest armor resembled a dragon's head with two slanted yellow gems that looked like a pair of dragon eyes. It also sported the symbol of an eclipse in the center of it. The armor where the torso armor and shoulder armor met had a set of dragon head fins sticking out and curving backwards as well.

His helmet was mostly black in color with a dragon head motif on the sides and top. The sides of his helmet sported dragon head fins and the front, where antennae used to be, was now formed like a dragon's mouth. His eyepieces were a blood red color and were framed by a set of dragon's teeth while his mouth plate turned completely black. On the top center of his helmet was a yellow gem that flashed with his eye lenses, signaling the end of his transformation. Showa looked at the Sword of Ascalon and noticed that it had changed as well. The hilt was covered in a layer of scale-like leather for a firmer grip and the pommel was round with a cerulean colored gem in the center. The guard of the sword was big and round and covered in armor plating which resembled dragon scales and the center also had a glowing cerulean sphere in the center. The blade itself was almost transparent and glowed with an ethereal blue energy while Showa Ascalon's body pulsed with an amalgamation of dark and light energy.

The Shield of Glen also adorned his left arm. The gauntlet was made of dragon scale mail and had a golden tan color with five long claws that covered his fingers. Set within the center of the gauntlet was a blue gem which resembled a dragon's eye.

"Getsuga...TENSHOU!" Showa Ascalon roared and with a swipe of his blade he sent an energy wave slash at Chorvax which sent him flying back almost a hundred feet.

"OK, how is that fair!?" Showa Legacy shouted as he pointed at Showa Ascalon. "Not only do you have a flashier transformation but way cooler armor! Plus, that attack was fucking kickass!"

"Are you really that shallow?" Showa Ascalon asked his younger counterpart.

"I'm just saying that I deserve a cool attack of my own," said Showa Legacy. He then flashed his rings, "And I have just the thing."

* * *

"**FULL CHARGE!"**

"**Strike Laser Claw!"** Liger Zero roared as he slashed at the enemy Reptiloids, tearing them to pieces as they exploded. He continued to attack with his glowing claws, leaving behind the ones that he hit as they exploded behind him.

"**FINAL BREAK!"**

"HYAH!" Necros shouted as he swung his blade and sent crescent-shaped energy slashed that wiped out another group of the Reptiloid grunts. **"Shakkaho!"** He unleashed the red energy ball and it exploded, throwing the grunts into the air. He leapt up and used Shunpo and his energized sword to slice them apart. Landing, he took out one of his additional Rider Keys. This time it was Kamen Rider G4. He folded it into Key Mode and plugged it into his Ankh Sword.

"**FINAL BREAK!"**

His Ankh Sword was charged and he swung forward, unleashing a volley of missiles of made Reiryoku. Reiryoku Missiles exploded against the swarm of grunts and torn them to shreds. He then pulled out another Rider Key which represented Dark Kiva and folded it before inserting it into his Ankh Sword.

"**FINAL BREAK!"**

His Ankh Sword glowed red and he swung his sword multiple times to send crimson energy slashed that ripped his enemies apart. Once he saw that the ones attacking him were all in pieces, he shouldered his Ankh Sword.

"Oi-Ryah!" Phantom was using her gauntlets' energy blades and using her Psychic power to boost her speed, she hacked and slashed, dealing killing blows that destroyed a few more of the Reptiloid grunts. Coming to a stop, she looked up and saw several grunts beginning to swarm her. Quickly, she pulled in her power as she glowed with radiant blue energy. **"Explosion Wave!"** A mix of Psychic and Tachyon energy exploded off of her and right onto the grunts, vaporizing anyone in its path.

"Gii Gii!" Amazon growled. "Monkey Attack!" She tackled several of the Reptiloid soldiers down. A Reptiloid tried to punch her but she grabbed its arm and then bit down on its neck, spilling blood, "Jaguar Shock!" She removed her sharp teeth from it before kicking the injured Reptiloids into several of its kind. She then jumped and executed a Rider Kick. "Amazon Kick!" she shouted and smashed her foot into the Reptiloid, causing damage that resulted in an explosion which took its comrades along with it. "Gii!" She then jumped and came down with a chop attack, "Dai Setsudan!"

Moka-sama herself was using a variety of kicks to put down the enemy grunts. She aimed for vital areas so that they wouldn't get back up. "Know your place!" she shouted as she used a spin kick to send several grunts flying. Jumping up, she used an axe kick to cave in a Reptiloid's head and then she grabbed hold of its arm and tossed it into the air. She used a roundhouse kick to break a Reptiloid's neck and a sweep kick to knock down another one.

Alan was also dealing with the grunts using his ring to create various constructs to subdue them. He used the Blade Blade and unleashed his own version of the Lightning Slash attack to zap them. He then formed the Faiz Blaster and obliterated them with a burst of green energy. He also created multiple clones that dealt with the army he was fighting. Personally, he also had super strength and super speed which was unmatched by the grunts who quickly fell as he took them down.

A distance from her was the newcomer, Kamen Rider Chaos, and he was using his sword to destroy his enemies with ease. He had focused his blade with demonic energy and unleashed his fury. "Mama and Papa would be so proud," he commented before he continued.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chorvax was still recovering from being blown away by Showa Ascalon's Getsuga Tenshou. A long and wide trench was a result from the attack. Fortunately, he'd been blessed by the power of Death Fang and his Death Rider armor. The Death Rider was furious. He was the destroyer of his universe and a being of ultimate power. But now, he was made to look like some kind of weakling!

This could not stand! Oh, he had wanted to kill them quickly and painlessly but now they deserved a slow and agonizing death at his hands. He would torture them, slowly, and make them beg for death and he would not allow them to die until he was satisfied. Then, and only then, would they have his permission to die. He used his speed to cross the distance, aiming to kill Showa Legacy who had his back turned to him. He thrust his sword forward, only to be blocked as multiple circles composed of small bone-like parts that expanded and floated around Showa Legacy to shield him from the assault.

"Storm Box Weapon: the Bone Loops," said Showa Legacy as he turned to face Chorvax. He then aimed his left arm at Chorvax's stunned face. His left arm was strapped with a small cannon which had skulls on both ends. "And this is another one called the Flame Arrow!" He punctuated his statement by shooting a point blank blast of Storm Flames at Chorvax but he managed to dodge. He then rushed again at Showa Legacy. He blocked with a shield of darkness and went in for the kill, only to be intercepted by Showa Ascalon. He knocked Showa Ascalon aside and went for Showa Legacy again.

"**Take This!**" Chorvax smashed his foot into the ground and rocks shot up. He then used a burst of darkness to send the rocks flying like missiles at Showa Legacy. Showa Legacy used the Legacy Saber to deflect the stones. At the same time Chorvax charged at him while he was distracted. The Storm Guardian, however, was not at all concerned as Chorvax came at him. He was ready. Attached to his waist was a set of boxes and each of them paved a path of victory for him when used together. The boxes were part of a unique system of interchangeable weapons known as the Sistema C.A.I. Sistema C.A.I. stood for _Sistema Cambio Arma Instantaneo_. Roughly translated, it was called the Instantaneous Armament Change System.

And here's why.

Dodging Death Fang, Showa Legacy opened up another box on his belt and removed a tube which he loaded into the back of the Flame Arrow. He took aim and Chorvax confidently thought he could block it with a shield of darkness. However, he underestimated the Flame Arrow as it fired a burst of flame which had a blue tint around it. To Chorvax's surprise, his Shield of Darkness was pierced and shattered as the shot went on and went through his shoulder, shattering the armor and forcing him back.

"That's the power of Storm+Rain," said Showa Legacy. Chorvax snarled and swung at Showa Legacy again but he dodged using a disc of Storm Flames that appeared under his feet. It looked like he was riding on a hoverboard and basically that was what the Storm Disc was. It was a disc of Storm Flames used to provide the user with high speed movements and it was perfect for Showa Legacy's fighting style. He opened another box and drew out a machinegun's ammo belt which he loaded into the Flame Arrow. Speeding around Chorvax, he fired a barrage of yellow bullets propelled by his Storm Flames. Miniature explosions erupted from Chorvax's armor as he was hit continuously by the bullets. "And this is Storm+Sun!" Chorvax then shot forward and grabbed hold of Showa Legacy's throat and hoisted him up. He pointed his Death Fang at his opponent and drew his arm back to run him through but the Sword of Ascalon came down and forced the blade down.

"Don't forget about me," said Showa Ascalon as he elbowed Chorvax back and sent him staggering with a slash. Chorvax dropped Showa Legacy who landed on his feet. "You OK?" Showa Ascalon asked.

"Let's just finish this creep off," said Showa Legacy. "Or are you just gonna show him _mercy_?"

"After hearing what he did to this place, do you think he deserves any?" Showa Ascalon asked rhetorically.

"So, you do have some sense," remarked Showa Legacy.

"Only towards the truly despicable ones that can't be forgiven and to those who would threaten everything and everyone I love," said Showa Ascalon. "And if he doesn't wanna give up and surrender, then we'll just have to use the last resort."

"Works for me," Showa Legacy agreed. He then shouted, "Watch out!"

Chorvax fired multiple blasts of darkness and the explosions sent the two Riders flying. They went tumbling in the air before they righted themselves with their wings and executed their next attack. Showa Legacy opened another box and took the tube contained inside. He loaded the tube into his Flame Arrow. The dragon motif on Showa Ascalon's chest morphed into an actual dragon's head and it maw opened to charge up a sphere of red energy.

"Blazing Lightning!" Showa Legacy shouted as he fired a blast of Storm Flame+Lightning Flame at Chorvax. Chorvax raised up a barrier of darkness but it wouldn't be enough when the next attack came.

"El Drago Cero!" Showa Ascalon roared and fired a blast of energy from his dragon head's jaw. Both his and Showa Legacy's attack hit the barrier at the same time and shattered it. The attacks hit Chorvax and sent him sliding back. Once the two stopped their attacks, they saw the kind of damage they had done. Smoke rose from Chorvax's armor and his cloak appeared to be in more tatters than before.

Chorvax, meanwhile, was feeling his anger about to erupt. These worms were getting in his way and he would not stand for it. "**DEATH DRAGON STRIKE!**" he roared and he released a dark energy slash straight at the two Riders. Showa Legacy attached the Legacy Driver to his Legacy Saber.

"**LEGACY CHARGE!"**

After this, he focused on his Storm Flame and wrapped the glowing blade with Storm Flames

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Showa Ascalon shouted as he unleashed his energy slash with the Sword of Ascalon.

"Legacy Rider Storm Slash!" shouted Showa Legacy as he unleashed his own attack.

The Riders' energy slashes crashed against Chorvax's. It was a battle of wills as their united attacks pushed against Chorvax's resisting his attack. Chorvax put more concentration into his attack to wipe both his enemies out and take their power. However, his Death Dragon Strike gave way for the Legacy Rider Storm Slash and the Getsuga Tenshou. Chorvax roared in agony and shock as he was hit by both attacks simultaneously and exploded.

"Well, that should take care of him," said Showa Ascalon.

The smoke cleared, revealing Chorvax had survived. **"You..."** he growled. **"You...YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" **Raising to his full height, he stabbed the Death Fang into the ground and called, "**Zombie Dread Dragon! Arise And Serve Thy Master!**" A dark magic seal appeared under Chorvax and expanded to cover a wide area. Then, the ground began to shake. This was nothing by everyone, including the Riders and the enemy grunts.

"Something's coming," Necros murmured and something did arrive as something started to rise from the dark magic circle.

"Holy Shit," uttered Liger Zero.

Chorvax had just summoned a massive European dragon. Except, it looked like an undead dragon as pieces of flesh seemed to be rotted off. If that wasn't grotesque enough, the Zombie Dragon also had an armor made entirely of bone. For what reason it had skeletal armor was unknown. Maybe it was to help support its rotting body and protect it from further harm. Whatever the reason, the fact was that the armor had enhanced the Zombie Dragon's already terrifying appearance.

"**Kill Them,**" Chorvax commanded and the Zombie Dread Dragon unleashed black and violet flames and a horrendous stench from its jaws. The flames caused a massive explosion that threw the Showa's and their allies into the air while incinerating the remains of Chorvax's army. The attack from the Zombie Dread Dragon had also forced the two Showa's back into their weaker default forms. Chorvax didn't care if he'd just wiped out his entire invasion force. He could always create more and dispatch them at his own leisure.

"OK, this is bad," Showa (KRS) frowned as he saw the Zombie Dread Dragon. "How are we supposed to fight something that big?"

"I could turn to J, but I doubt that would be strong enough," said Showa (SV).

"_Triling!_" Dreigon DxD spoke from the Shield of Glen as its gem flashed.

"Dreigon?" Ascalon Showa asked.

"_Shinichi_," said Dialga from the Mana Stone as it flashed.

"Dialga?" Legacy Showa asked.

"_Both of you have something in common_," Dreigon DxD began.

"_You both hold the power of dragons within you_," added Dialga.

"_**And that is the power that will help you defeat your enemy**_," the Riders' inner dragons said at the same time.

Showa Ascalon knew what Dreigon was referring to and raised his fist into the air as he called forth the power within, "ARISE, DRAGON OF DRAGONS...DREIGON!"

Showa (SV) passed his right hand which was adorned with the Mana Stone Glove, Vongola Ring and Skull Rings in front of the Legacy Driver and it exclaimed, **"RAIN! SUN! CLOUD! LIGHTNING! STORM!" **before finally announcing**, "VONGOLA STORM DRAGON!"**

He held out his right hand in front of him and a projection of the Vongola Famiglia's coat of arms appeared before him. It then shattered and became multi-colored flames that engulfed him. He let out a scream that became a roar as his armor changed. His torso was now covered by a large, steel chest plate with two spikes extending back over his shoulders and the bottom of it extending over his abdomen. A five pronged, fan-like structure surrounded his neck like a collar. Two horns extended from his helmet and two fang-like horns framed the sides of his mouth-plate. He wore spaulders and kneepads in the shape of black skulls. There was a red stone in the middle of his chestplate, representing the Storm Flames. In a bracelet around his right wrist was a green stone, representing the Lightning Flames. In a bracelet around his left wrist was a blue stone representing Rain Flames. In a bracelet around his right ankle was a yellow stone, representing the Sun Flames. Finally, in the bracelet around his left ankle was a violet stone, representing the Cloud Flames.

"KAMEN RIDER SHOWA: VONGOLA STORM DRAGON! ON STAGE!" the new Showa (SV) roared as he named his new form.

At the same time Showa's (KRS) body began to glow with a bright violet hue which then turned into a golden light as his body grew and extended outwards, taking on a more monstrous shape. During his transformation, his body quickly shifted to that of something that nobody could have ever imagines. His hands and feet became armored hands and with long sharp talon-like claws while armored wings sprouted from his back. A long armored tail sprouted from his rear and his neck lengthened as his head took on a more bestial form. After a moment the bright gold light died down and, once everyone uncovered their eyes, they all nearly crapped their pants. Showa was no longer Showa but a gigantic and heavily armored dragon.

His body was covered in a mix of Soul Metal and Dragon Metal, giving him a look of a Dragon wearing Knight-like armor plating. His head was covered in a black and white helmet with a set of forward facing gold horns with the Roman numeral XIII on the left side and the number 13 on the right side. His long neck was also covered in armor plating with a single gold spike jutting upwards from each plate. His wings were made of a mixture of Soul and Dragon Metal and had gold razor edge fans where the thin skin of the wings should be. His forelegs had shoulder armor and silver gauntlets with long, gold, sickle-like blades on them as did his hind legs. His chest plate bore the crest of the Eclipse on it with a red gem right in the center of it. His tail was also covered in segmented armor pieces with gold spikes on them and the tip ended in a curved golden blade which was the Sword of Ascalon itself that had two tachyon energy cannons on each side.

In this form he was known as Kamen Rider Showa Ascalon: DxD Mode. However, it also went by another name which he roared out, "**SHOWA-DRAGON...DXD!**"

The ones unfamiliar with the transformation were stunned as they witnessed it, Liger Zero in particular. This wasn't exactly what he expected from his cousin's counterpart. Then again, he really should've known that this was a possibility. He just never really considered it. He knew for a fact that Showa (KRS) was not a Manakyte but seeing this transformation was making him doubt what he knew. His cousin own transformation was also shocking. It really should be impossible, but his cousin did have a habit of breaking was just another example.

Showa VSD jumped up and rode upon Showa-Dragon DxD's head and pointed at their mutual enemy. With a roar of affirmative the Showa-Dragon lunged ahead and smashed his body against the Zombie Dread Dragon, nearly knocking Chorvax off his perch on his Zombie Dread Dragon. The two dragons bit and clawed at each other savagely. Meanwhile, Showa VSD and Chorvax both leapt of their respective steads and drew their weapons. Showa VSD used his Legacy Saber (Sword Mode) against Chorvax's Death Fang. The two combatants furiously exchanged blows as their blades clashed. Their remained airborne for a few more moments before landing back on their perches.

"**YOU WILL FALL!"** Chorvax shouted.

"ONE WILL STAND AND ONE WILL FALL, BUT THE ONE WHO WILL FALL WON'T BE ME!" Showa VSD shot back. The stones on his armor glowed as the Vongola Coat of Arms appeared behind his back as he prepared to execute the finisher. He jumped onto Showa-Dragon DxD's snout then leapt forward as Showa-Dragon DxD released a blast of flames that rocketed Showa VSD. He performed a flying kick, empowered by Dialga and the five Dying Will Flames of the Sky. His body was hardened by the Lightning Flame, able to penetrate defences due to the Rain Flame, multiply himself due to the Cloud Flame and accelerate because of the Sun Flame. The Storm Flame carried the power of destruction and that was what Showa VSD was aiming for.

"VONGOLA STRIKE! SHI-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

As Showa-Dragon DxD's flames destroyed the Zombie Dragon, Chorvax was hit multiple times by Showa VSD's foot as the Rider and his duplicates violently smashed into the Death Rider simultaneously. They blasted him straight up into the distorted sky.

"Flame Arrow!" Showa VSD called as the Box Weapon materialized over his left forearm. "Cambio Forma!" Storm Flames emerged from his Vongola Storm Ring and fused with the Flame Arrow. This caused the cannon to change, taking on a new shape. Once the transformation was complete, it no longer resembled a cannon. Rather, it was now a gauntlet with a large red crystal on the forearm marked by 'I'. The gauntlet itself was combined with a bow with limbs of bones, with both ends connected by a string of Storm Flame.

"G's Archery! Ready!" Showa VSD declared. The bow itself was 8 feet across and it didn't look like a very practical weapon. In fact, it would hinder Showa VSD's movements. However, he would only need it for a single shot. Notching his Laser Saber like an arrow against the red string, he took aim and pulled on the red string, pulling it taut as he prepared to fire. "Target Locked On! Fire!" He then released the string and the Laser Saber flew, enveloped in Storm Flames of incredible power and density as it shot out of G's Archery. The Storm Flame enveloped Laser Saber took the shape of an actual arrow as it cut through the air, leaving a trail of Storm Flames before piercing Chorvax's chest.

The Storm Flame Arrow hit its mark and Chorvax screamed in outrage as the Vongola crest appeared on his chest. Storm Flames burst out of the crest to eat away at his body and he cursed loudly and furiously as his entire body exploded. The Vongola crest appeared in the sky before fading away with the aftermath of the explosion.

Chorvax had been destroyed.

"They did it," said Moka-sama.

"Yatta, Shin-kun! Times two!" Amazon cheered.

"That's my cousin," said Liger Zero proudly.

"And our brother," said Alan as he looked at Necros who just crossed his arms and shrugged.

"Meh, it was OK," said Necros.

"Jeez, really?" Alan sweatdropped.

"Are you _always _that hard to impress?" Phantom asked Necros.

Showa-Dragon DxD and Showa VSD both returned to human form and collapsed on their backs, tired.

"There is no way I'm doing that again anytime soon," said Shinichi (KRS).

"There's no way I'm ever doing _that _again," said Shinichi (SV).

"Are you sure?" Shinichi (KRS) asked.

"Not a chance! My body feels like crap!" said Shinichi (SV).

"Heh, you look like crap."

"So that means you look like crap too since I look like you."

"Yeah...but I can turn into a fucking dragon!"

"I can too! You just haven't seen me do it!"

"Yeah, right!"

"**YOU FOOLS!**" a dark and malevolent voice roared, ruining the moment. The two identical Riders sat up to see the Death Fang floating in the air and it was glowing with a dark malevolent aura which resembled flames. However, these flames were not warm. They were cold, cold like death.

"That sword's alive!?" Shinichi (SV) gaped.

"Most swords I've run into are," Shinichi (KRS) replied, "Apparently."

"**YOU HAVE DESTROYED ANOTHER WIELDER OF MINE! I CAN SEE CLEARLY THAT YOU MUST BE DESTROYED!**" Death Fang roared with pure fury. Death Fang's eye glowed and the sword formed a corporeal body out of darkness. First, a hand formed around the hilt, gripping it tightly. Then, an arm formed from the hand and the darkness expanded to form a torso, followed by another arm and a pair of legs with clawed toes. The head was demonic and draconic at the same time with red eyes and wicked horns. Stretching from the back was a pair of wings. This was the spirit of Death Fang. "**NOW DIE!**" Death Fang went to launch an attack at them and he was fast, too fast for them to avoid. However, there was someone faster than Death Fang and a green dome formed around the two Riders, protecting them from Death Fang as his blade connected with the dome. Death Fang was then punched by a fist and sent flying. Alan was the one responsible for it. He deconstructed the dome and landed in front of his brother and his brother's double.

"Thanks, Alan," said Shinichi (KRS).

"Don't thank me yet. That thing is still alive," said Alan.

"So, we're fighting a sword now?" Shinichi (SV) questioned.

"Pretty much," said Alan. "Do you guys have enough power to fight?"

"I think I'm pretty low right now," said Shinichi (KRS).

"I'm running on empty," added Shinichi (SV).

"Well, how about we give you a boost?" Bazel offered. Shinichi (KRS) smiled, which confused Shinichi (SV).

"What are you smiling about?" Shinichi (SV) asked Shinichi (KRS).

"Alan, do it!" Shinichi (KRS) said to his brother.

"Xros Fusion!" Alan pointed Bazel at both Shinichi's and pulled them together with Bazel's power. Meanwhile, Death Fang was coming back and he witnessed the lightshow. He knew this wasn't in his favor so he rushed to stop it. He unleashed a aura dragon made of darkness but it was repelled by the light as something emerged.

"**XROS FUSION! KAMEN RIDER SHOWA X2!**" the new combined warrior called out his name. He had the body of Showa Legacy Mode and equipped with the Shield of Glen. Spread on his back was the Dragon Cloak. He had two Spark Cores in his belt. Finally, the helmet was from Showa Hinamizawa Guardian Form. His helmet resembled a demonic samurai with green eyes, a pair of long horns, and a shuriken mounted in the centre of the brow. Finally, the Legacy Saber had turned into a sword gauntlet equipped to his right arm.

Showa X2 soared towards Death Fang and slashed the avatar across the chest. Death Fang retaliated with his blade but it was blocked by the Legacy Saber.

Back on the ground, Yuji, Moka and Lina wondered what had happened to both Shinichi's.

"What happened?" Yuji asked and turned to ask Alan, "What happened to them?"

"Xros Fusion," Alan answered.

"Xros Fusion?" Moka, Yuji and Lina repeated, unfamiliar with the term.

"Basically, if you put two kickass fighters together, you end up with one super kickass warrior," said Bazel.

"And with their powers combined, they can win," finished Rena.

Showa X2 performed a bicycle kick, smashing his feet into Death Fang's avatar. The dark avatar roared and lashed out with a dark energy wave which splashed harmlessly against the barrier of the Shield of Glen. Death Fang continued to lash out, hitting the barrier repeatedly. Cracks began to spread along the surface of the barrier. It shattered but Showa X2 had teleported to safety. Death Fang expected this and as soon as Showa X2 reappeared, he released a plume of dark fire in his direction. The Shield of Glen's gem glowed and the Sword of Ascalon's blade slid out of the wrist.

Showa X2 then _absorbed _the dark flames, purifying them and converting the flames into holy fire. With a swing he launched the blade of holy fire and Death Fang sliced through it with his sword. The two closed the gap and began to clash violently. Sparks flew as they battled furiously. Death Fang the flipped backwards and slammed his heel against Showa X2's chin. He then went to decapitate the stunned warrior but lightning shot out of the horns and hit Death Fang in his eyes. Showa X2 then buried his knee into Death Fang's stomach before blasting him to the ground with gale force winds. Death Fang crashed against the ground, violently.

Converting the Legacy Saber to Gun Mode, Showa X2 fired a volley of energy bursts from his weapon, hitting Death Fang repeatedly. The energy blasts caused a series of earth-shaking explosions to erupt. Once he stopped firing, he watched as the dust and smoke cleared to reveal Death Fang, standing. Of course, he wouldn't be defeated so easily.

Summoning the power of darkness, Death Fang sent dark shadow serpents shooting up at Showa X2. Showa X2 concentrated and created a duplicate. He and his duplicate then duplicated again. Showa X2 and his duplicates slashed at the shadows snakes, rendering them to shreds, then dove down towards Death Fang who launched a burst of darkness. The Dragon Cloak folded around Showa X2 to deflect the darkness. Once he landed, the Dragon Cloak unfolded it and Showa X2 drove both blades into the avatar.

"**This...is GAME OVER for you!**" shouted Showa X2 as he sliced Death Fang's avatar to three pieces. Although the avatar was destroyed, the sword, however, remained.

"**Do you think this is over? You can shatter me over and over again, but as long as there is evil, darkness and chaos, I will return! That is because I am the embodiment of chaos itself!**" Death Fang claimed.

"Yeah, and if you come back..." Shinichi's (KRS) voice came out of Showa X2.

"We'll break you again and again!" Shinichi (SV) finished.

Death Fang roared, "**But why do you continue to fight? Why do you continue to breathe? After all you've seen and done! All your experiences should've driven you mad! You should be begging for death! So why! Why!?**"

"We may have regrets and we've made mistakes, but we continue to live to make up for those mistakes! Those regrets make us stronger and motivate us to always fight harder so that we never repeat those mistakes!"

"We live for those who've died! And we fight for those still alive! We live for all of them and walk this path we've chosen for them!"

"**And that is why neither of us will ever give up!**" both Shinichi's said together. The Sword of Ascalon's blade became black and peppered with stars before Showa X2 swung.

"**MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!"**

The attack struck Death Fang and Showa X2 watched as a black hole formed. Death Fang screamed as he was sucked in and the black hole vanished.

Now, the Death Fang was gone.

Showa X2 landed back on the ground and glowed before both Shinichi's separated.

"Boy, that was trippy," said Shinichi (SV). The feeling of being fused was just so strange to him.

"You get used to it," said Shinichi (KRS).

"I doubt I ever will."

"Shinichi!"

"Shin!"

Both Shinichi's sat up and saw their friends coming for them. It was over, the enemy had been vanquished, so now it was time to go back home.

* * *

**VWOORP! VWOORP! VWOORP!**

Alan's red TARDIS materializes in SV no Sekai, up onboard the roof of the Hive Queen. Alan, Rena, Shinichi (KRS), Yuji, Leon, Lina, Shinichi (SV) and Moka all stepped out of the TARDIS.

"You know, I still don't feel a sense of satisfaction," Shinichi (SV) crossed his arms. Chaos had vanished after the battle. He still wanted to ask that guy a few questions. "That Chaos guy has a lot of explaining to do."

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again, pretty soon," said Alan. "Well, since you're all back where you belong, it's time for us to leave."

"Thank you, so much for bringing our Shinichi-kun back to us," said Moka.

"Hey, you deserve some thanks too. You guys pretty much helped to save the Multiverse," said Rena.

"Although, I think I did most of the work," remarked Showa (KRS).

"Shinichi, you really need to work on that ego. You're starting to get a big head," said Alan.

"He did, and I rode on it," said Showa (SV) grinning jokingly.

"So, will we see you again?" Yuji asked the travelers from another world.

"Just keep your eyes open for a red telephone box that might seem out of place," said Alan. "Oh, and Leon, I sure hope to see you again."

"I sure hope not," Leon frowned. "Whenever you're around, trouble's not too far behind."

"Oh, as if your life is trouble free," remarked Alan. "Rena, Shinichi, let's go! Up, up and away!" He went into the TARDIS.

Rena spoke to Yuji, Lina and Moka, "Take care of yourselves, and _him_." She paused to glance at Shinichi (SV) before continuing, "He's just like my Shinichi when I first met him, so lost and unsure, filled with blood, anger and revenge. But overtime he got better because he had us, his friends to show him how to be better." She concluded, "He's still new so be patient with him because sometimes he can be a bit of a pain."

"We will," promised Yuji.

"You especially need to help him," Rena spoke to Moka. "I can tell that you're the most special to him."

"What makes you say that?" Moka asked.

"Because you were the first he met at the beginning of his new life," said Rena. "You gave him the second chance he needed to start out on the right path." Rena gave the pink-haired Vampire a hug before she went to follow Alan into the TARDIS.

"She's right," agreed Lina. "You're the reason Shinichi's getting better."

"Come on, Shinichi-kun!" Rena called from the TARDIS' door.

"Coming!" As Shinichi (KRS) was about to enter the TARDIS, he took a moment to turn and speak to Shinichi (SV), "You know, Moka-san's a great girl. You're lucky to have her."

"Well, she has been with me since the beginning," said Shinichi (SV), "And she sets my moral compass in the right direction."

"Rena-chan does that for me too," said Shinichi (KRS).

"Don't forget your friends," Shinichi (SV) added. "It looks like they played a huge part in how you ended up."

"Yeah," nodded Shinichi (KRS). "We've both had fucked up lives, but we still found a good life, didn't we?"

"Well, I'd prefer a trouble free life, but we both know we can't always get what we want," said Shinichi (SV).

Shinichi (KRS) advised, "Hey, just remember that your past doesn't define you. You just need to learn from it and become better. Maybe start by forgiving yourself like I have."

"It's not that easy. I've been a killer, a traitor and a coward, so it's gonna take time," said Shinichi (SV).

"Hey, I've been there and done all that. Just remember that Time is Golden," advised Shinichi (KRS)

"I've been wondering, though," said Shinichi (SV) curiously. "What did you do to your Gebok?"

"Are you asking me if I killed him?" Shinichi (KRS) asked. Shinichi (SV) nodded. "I didn't."

"Why?" Shinichi (SV) asked, surprised.

"Because I did it so many times and realized I never got the sense of satisfaction I was looking for," said Shinichi (KRS). "But then I think what he's going through right now is what he deserves."

"What?"

"All that remains of him is a brain stuck in a jar," said Shinichi (KRS). "The jar keeps his brain alive but now he's locked up for a long, long time." He smiled at a speechless Shinichi (SV) before he entered the TARDIS. "Sayonara!" he waved before closing the door. Lina, Moka, Leon, Shinichi (SV) and Yuji then all watched as it began to dematerialize and disappear before their eyes.

"You know, I think I'm going to mark this day on the calendar as one of the weirdest days of my life," said Yuji.

"Be prepared; it just gets weirder from here," cautioned Leon.

"Oh, you just had to say that!" Yuji snapped but Leon ignored him as he started to get back into the Hive Queen. Lina followed. Finally, Moka and Shinichi (SV) went back inside, hand-in-hand. Moka then stopped and turned to Shinichi (SV) and smiled before putting her arms around him and giving him a kiss on the neck, followed by her digging her fangs into his neck.

**CHU~**

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: OK, and we're done. This was really a fun project for me to work on and I really hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I had writing it. Now, just to express a few things. I started writing this mainly because I wanted to know what it would be like to have Shinichi from both of my main "Showa" fics meet each other and then of course had them switch places and see how they deal with the situation and the people they meet. Also, this fic has a cameo of Kamen Rider Chaos, a character from another fic I plan to write but still I only got to make one chapter. **

**Now, let's go ahead with the disclaimer. Shinichi and Lina belong to me. Yuji Fudo is property of Kamen Rider Bushido. Leon Smith and Alan Smith are property of Shadow Elements 13. The Showa-Dragon DxD and Dreigon were developed by GuyverGenesis (Toku Warrior). Finally, the characters of Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni and Rosario+Vampire are property of their respective creators and distributors. Oh, and the TARDIS is property of the BBC, except this red one which is mine. This has been a Kamen Rider Chrome production. Oh, and I would like to thank my friends for their assistance. You guys rock.**


	10. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Back in Shinichi's (SV) world, the students which had vanished had suddenly reappeared. When asked by the police, they couldn't answer. It was like their memories of the incident had been erased. Shinichi was just glad that the students were unharmed and not traumatized. The experience itself had affected him as well. He'd just met himself, another version of him, more grown up and matured. Was it possible that he could turn out like that one day? Would it take years until he ended up with peace of mind? Shinichi wasn't sure, but he could at least have hope that things would get better. Their temporary fusion had also allowed him to see his other-world-counterpart's memories. Some of them at least and also feel his emotions. The other Shinichi was happy and content with his life. He wasn't obsessed with revenge, not anymore. He'd found closure. But things would only get better once GIN-SHOCKER was eliminated and blown off the face of the Earth.

* * *

Rika Furude stood before a woman identical to her, except that her twin wore a Gothic Lolita outfit with a cat's tail. The Rika lookalike was sitting at a table, drinking a cup of tea as if nothing was wrong.

"How did you like my little play?" Frederica Bernkastel asked.

"I should've known you were behind this," Rika frowned. "You never did like Shinichi."

"He was an anomaly and a dangerous one," justified Bernkastel.

"Hypocrite," Rika spat, "_You're_ a dangerous anomaly. Might I remind you that you were created from all those deaths I went through in the failed Hinamizawas? And I'm surprised that you haven't tried to kill Alan yet, what with his presence in my era causing a time paradox, especially since magic drains his power. You were just bored again, weren't you?" Rika's frown deepened as Bernkastel smiled, confirming her suspicions.

"Exactly, and it was quite fun to see them argue and fight," admitted Bernkastel.

"Sometimes, I don't know whose side you're on," said Rika.

"Oh, I think you know," said Bernkastel. "Would you care to join me for some tea?"

"I am not in the mood. Just stay away from my family," warned Rika and she turned away before fading into the darkness.

"Oh, Rika Furude. Try as you might, your destiny is sealed. You will one day become like me," said Bernkastel as she took another sip of tea.

"You always did enjoy taunting others, don't you, Witch of Miracles?" Bernkastel stiffened as she turned to a young man sipping a cup of tea. He was wearing a green vest with a black shirt underneath, blue jeans and green metallic boots. His hair was in a deep shade of emerald, slicked back into spikes, with matching eyes.

"What are _you _doing here?" Bernkastel frowned.

"Did you think that your little dimensional stunt would not go unnoticed by me and the other Administrators?" the young man frowned, facing the Witch. "When we felt the spike, we knew only someone like you would do something like that. Someone who would screw with a mortal's life simply because she was bored, and a mortal she believes to be a threat no less."

"As much as a threat the boy is, it can't be argued that he's just as capable at saving the universe as he is at destroying it," she said to the young man, "You of all people should know how I operate, _Dragon Sky_."

The man frowned as green markings appeared on his face, markings that seemed to resembled the face of a Chinese Dragon. A green cyclone surrounded him and slowly enlarged in size before it dispelled and the young man had vanished completely, and a much larger being was in his place, floating before Bernkastel. It resembled a Chinese Dragon, for better lack of words. Its body was composed of green flame-like energy and it wore armor that resembled the creature it was based on. It had gold whiskers and horns as well as a gold Dragon symbol resting on its forehead. This being was called Dragon Sky, one of the three Satellite Administrators of SV no Sakei. They were counterparts to the Witches of the Meta World, but they didn't screw with people simply for the sake of boredom. In fact, they were rather displeased with what Bernkastel had pulled.

"_Heed my words, Witch of Miracles," _Dragon Sky bellowed. _"You are no less of a danger than the Showa of your realm is. However, he wishes to protect the world he holds dear while you continue to interfere with him. You dare to call him a threat while you can alter any event possible so long as the probability of it happening is not zero?" _

"It's not like I can leave this plane of space anytime I wanted to," Bernkastel retorted, completely unfazed by the sudden transformation, "His existence was a danger to this world before. I had no other choice."

"_False conclusion," _Dragon Sky rebutted, _"You did indeed have a choice. You could have allowed him to resolve the incident on his own, to find his inner peace. He still has love ones to care for him, and you have no right to take it away." _The alien slithered around Bernkastel and neared his face closer to hers, baring his fangs. _"You are not to interfere with either of them again. What you see as a threat, we see as the light to wash away the darkness. If you continue, your actions will destroy the world rather than save it. Do not allow this to happen again... or you will regret it." _With his warning set, Dragon Sky slithered around Bernkastel faster, creating a large green vortex that blew around the room. In a flash, the vortex dispersed, leaving only Bernkastel left in the room.

"Such a worrywart," Bernkastel sighed, drinking several more sips of her tea.

"Mama, must you always offend others like that?" asked Chaos (human form) as he appeared and sat across from Bernkastel. He had vanished after the battle without another word. There was no reason for him to hang around and be interrogated for his involvement in events.

"Kaze, you know that you and my father only do the things we do out of boredom," remarked Bernkastel. "Have you returned the students to their proper place?"

"I have," said Kaze. "And they don't even remember a thing so they won't be traumatized."

"Good," Bernkastel acknowledged proudly, "Congratulations on a job well done."

"I aim to please, Mama," said Kaze (Chaos) as he bowed. "But I don't deserve all the credit. This was your plan from the start. You were the one who manipulated Chorvax into destroying himself."

"A wild beast like him has no place in the Multiverse. All he does is destroy, destroy and _destroy_," said Bernkastel. "Once there was nothing left to destroy, he still wanted to destroy something so I contacted him."

"You told him how to find the Death Fang and told him where he could find ultimate power," continued Kaze.

"But you were the one who brought them to him and put all the pieces on the table. It was just a matter of time before his arrogance would lead him towards his downfall," Bernkastel finished. "As if I would want him to possess the TARDIS or keep Death Fang."

"He was destined to be destroyed by the 'Warrior who Comes in 2's' whose 'Eyes are Filled with Regret'." He paused for a moment to sip some tea. "You know, I think you've been spending a lot of time with Auntie Lambda that you're starting to sound like her," Kaze said in amusement. "Always saying that everything is Absolute and Certain."

"Everything is only Absolute and Certain when clever manipulators arrange for them to be," said Bernkastel. "And it all turned out well in the end, even if we had to manipulate a few emotions along the way."

"For the Greater Good," Kaze agreed. "For Balance like Papa said."

"Kamikaze Liquer," smiled Bernkastel, "You're starting to take after us more and more each day."

"I am yours and Papa's son, after all," said Kaze as he picked up a teacup. "Cheers."

"Cheers."

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Well, that concludes this story and we find out more of what has been going on, of the forces working things behind the scenes. Hopefully, these clever puppetmasters don't lead themselves to destruction. However, fear and paranoia has a habit of forcing people to commit irrational acts in spite of their intentions. Well, some higher beings normally are self-righteous. They think they are right and they won't ever change their minds.**


End file.
